Risky Business
by ssklarolinewrites
Summary: A threat from the past rears its head. What happens when Caroline goes to New Orleans for help?
1. Chapter 1

Risky Business

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

They were old and powerful. They were also smart. By the time the third vampire became human and died within the city limits, they recognized the pattern. To calculate the boundaries they turned local residents into vampires and set them out, not caring about the destruction of human life. They had a mission and were willing to do whatever it took to accomplish it.

The magic being gone from Mystic Falls provided the best protection for its inhabitants. There were no vampires within the limits and the humans who knew what was going on, like her mother, Matt, Jeremy, and Tyler were safe.

A compelled human was sent into town to gather information on the residents and some residents in particular. Once they passed through the plane, the compulsion wore off. The compelled subject, another sheriff, was able to talk to Liz and tell her what he had been asked to do. She immediately called her daughter with the news.

"Caroline, it seems we have a bit of a problem. Peter was compelled while in Jefferson to get some information on any vampires who might have been in Mystic Falls last year. We haven't been using vervain since, well, you know. He did mention the vampire had an accent, but it wasn't anyone he recognized. Luckily I was able to get to him and explain it all away as a joke. Do you know what this is about? Are you in trouble?"

Jefferson was the next town over from Mystic Falls.

"No, mom. I have no idea what's going on. Other than Enzo, I haven't seen any other vampires who are new. Let me talk to Elena and Stefan and get back to you. Please be careful."

"That's my line." Liz tried to be encouraging, masking her concern. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

Caroline set down her phone on her bed and swiveled to look at her roommate.

"Elena, did you hear that?"

"Just parts. I wasn't paying attention until I heard my name."

Caroline repeated what her mother asked her about.

"Yeah, that's weird, Care. Why would someone be interested in something from a year ago? It's probably nothing. When I talk to Jeremy later, I'll ask if he knows anything. I'm going to the library now."

Elena picked up her book bag and gave Caroline a wave as she left.

Caroline began to bounce her pen on the top of her desk and bit her lip. Something about what was happening at home bothered her. The fact that she could never return home also bothered her.

The Other Side collapsed a few weeks ago. Caroline and Elena were staying at Whitmore for the summer. They didn't have a lot of options. With Alaric's return and professorial job, he arranged for them to be able to stay on campus without compulsion.

The deaths of Bonnie and Damon still weighed heavily on her. She hated change and everything was changing around her. Elena was devastated by the loss of Damon and threw herself into her studies. She'd decided to become a doctor like her father. At least Caroline could see Elena every day. Without her, she'd be completely alone unless everyone she loved moved from their homes.

Stefan was not the same best friend she had before The Other Side was eliminated. He acted as if the death of the brother who had been with him for over 150 years didn't bother him at all. It was never all sunshine and roses with Damon, but they were brothers. He didn't turn into a ripper, but his facade hurt. He wasn't being true to himself and it hurt to see him that way.

Caroline threw herself into figuring out how to make everyone else ok. That's the only thing she could think about. They needed her. She needed a figure out a way to go back home.

While she didn't think vampires could actually get headaches that weren't caused by an injury, she'd had a constant headache for weeks. Everyone was relying on her. They might not have said it, but she felt it. She felt the pressure to come through. That's what she did. Take care of everyone.

Putting down the pen, she rubbed her temples, willing away the pounding in her head. She picked up her phone.

"Stefan, hey. How are you?"

"Hey. I'm fine, just like I was yesterday and the day before that and the day before that."

"Ok," she tried to keep the frustration out of her voice. "I think something is going on in Mystic Falls. Will you come with me to check it out?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with Damon, does it?"

Damon was gone. There was nothing anyone could do and he didn't want anyone trying. It was time to move on and start a new chapter.

"Nope. My mom called me about something else and I just want to take a look."

"Fine. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Thanks."

Jefferson was a town of ten thousand. It was similar to Mystic Falls except for all of the supernatural goings on. She knew a few people in town and with Stefan, they started at the local diner to get a sense of what was happening.

"Goldilocks, what a surprise."

She rolled her eyes as Enzo ambled over to stand in front of their table.

"Enzo," Stefan nodded.

He started to scoot in the booth seat with her and she gripped the table and didn't move. He'd only get her to move if he made a scene. He smirked and moved over to Stefan's side of the table who did give him space.

"Enzo, go bother someone else. We're having lunch."

Popping a french fry he pilfered from Stefan's plate into his mouth, "I noticed. I'm hurt you haven't called. You either, Stefan."

"How long have you been here in Jefferson?" Stefan tried to get them back on track. Enzo might be their best source of information.

"I set up shop about a month ago. I wandered a bit, but decided to stick around for a while."

Putting her palms flat on the table, she leaned in. "Have you noticed any new visitors in town here?" She lowered her voice. "Any other vampires?"

After stealing a french fry from her plate, which she watched with an aggravated expression, he leaned back.

"What's it to you?"

She scoffed. "Let's go, Stefan."

As she was pushing up out of her seat, he answered her softly.

"Did you mean the group of twenty who took over the local bed and breakfast two weeks ago? Well twenty was all I could see."

She sat back down and turned her head from side to side.

"Are any in here now?" she whispered as quietly as she could.

"No. They've tended to stay in a group and I saw the ones I've seen a few times exit while I was on my way in."

"Have you talked to them?" Stefan asked.

"I did use my gentlemanly ways to chat with one of them, yes." He winked at Caroline. "Some of them appear pretty old and there were definitely some Europeans in the group."

"Can you let us know if you hear anything? They're interested in Mystic Falls for some reason and I'd really like to know why."

"Hand me your phone and I'll put in my number," he requested with his hand out.

"Can you give it to Stefan?" She gave him one of her fake smiles. "I seem to have left mine in the car."

"That's good enough for now, gorgeous."

She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Enzo to make sure Stefan had his number, which he already did, and left them.

"What do you think?"

"Something is going on." Stefan thought for a moment. "What could they be interested in with us? It has to be us, right?"

"I think so. Are you up to snooping around the hotel with me?" She gave him her sunny smile.

"You'd go without me, so yeah, let's go," he sighed with a smile.

They posed as a happy couple looking to view the function and hotel rooms. They smiled at each other and she had her arm wrapped around his. She used her daylight ring in place of an engagement ring. Pretending to scout the location for a wedding would allow them into more parts of the facility than just getting a room which might not be near where they wanted to go.

At one point after she watched him die, she considered Stefan more than a friend. He was kind and good. After her breakup with Tyler, she was looking for someone good. She thought her feelings for him were turning into romantic ones, but he never looked at her "that" way. Certainly not the way he looked at Elena. Rather than alienating him by creating a one-sided relationship, which she swore she'd never do again, she let it go. She put those feeling aside and focused on her friend who needed her, even if he wouldn't admit it.

There was just one person who gave her "that" look. In fact, he was the only one who gave it in such a way she was sure he could see inside her soul. It was terrifying, feeling that exposed. She didn't want to think about it, but if Stefan looked at her the way He did they would be together.

It was easy to imagine what He would say if he knew what she was thinking or even what she was doing. She shook her head to clear those insidious thoughts. He was gone and she sent him away even after he moved. She was happy he wasn't there, right?

The hotel manager led them through the grounds and all the rooms the guests would be able to use. It was really a beautiful setting for a wedding, but she was more interested in the trio of women sitting in the small bar area.

"Do you mind if my fiancé and I sit for a bit, maybe get a cocktail while we talk?" Caroline charmed the manager.

"Absolutely. Enjoy yourself and please call if you'd like to book our facility for your wedding. Congratulations."

They watched her walk away

"How did I get roped into this again?"

"You're lucky to get a girl like me to marry you." She bumped his shoulder with her own. They had to keep up the act. If in fact there were vampires there, they could likely hear anything.

"That's true." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and found them an empty table not too close to the only others in the bar. "Something sweet?"

She nodded and focused on listening in on the women.

"What does she plan on trying next? The trail ends there and we can't get in."

"We've come this far. I was with Thomas for three hundred years. I'm not giving up."

Stefan put down the drinks in front of her and she kept her eyes down to keep her focus on the conversation.

"I'm not either. Danielle was my best friend," the girl's voice hardened. "Miguel told me she's planning something big. They're obviously protecting someone and these local vampires have to be involved. They must be the ones who helped kill Kol Mikaelson. For that, we'll kill them."

"Did she ever hear back from Rebekah? I thought they were close?"

Caroline heard one of their chairs being pushed back. "We'll find out soon enough. I'm hungry. Let's go find a local snack."

The three stood and left the room, not noticing the expression Caroline tried to hide as they passed. Her shaking hand reached for her glass, downing it in one go.

"We need to go. Now."

They left their empty glasses and the hotel without attracting too much attention.

She waited until they were well away from the hotel, heading back towards Whitmore before she felt like she could take a deep breath.

"Jeremy. They're after Jeremy Gilbert…and us."

She tried to take deep breaths to calm her erratic heartbeat. They could not lose one more person. Jeremy was brought back to life by Bonnie. Bonnie's sacrifice would be in vain if he didn't live a full, long life.

"Someone must have figured out their vampire friends were killed when Jeremy completed the hunter's mark."

"If they were able to figure out about an Original's line dying when they die and were able to track down Mystic Falls as Kol's last location, these are serious players, Caroline."

"It also sounds like they know Rebekah Mikaelson too, who could tell them about us." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Do you think they know Rebekah? Are they from her line?"

A dawning realization had her go cold and her head spun as she considered all of her options, but there was only one.

They walked inside her dorm room and she immediately started to pack, throwing things inside with no care to what was actually in there. Adrenaline kept her going. They needed her. Everyone needed her.

She talked to her mom and explained what happened. Jeremy was safe as long as he stayed in Mystic Falls. She also left a message for Elena to meet her back in their room right away.

She finished packing and Elena wasn't back yet. Stefan handed her a blood bag. She needed it.

"I know what I need to do."

They hadn't talked about it, but he knew where she was going.

"I'll talk to Elena and we'll hold down the fort. It's dangerous there, Caroline. Please be careful."

He pulled her into a hug which she welcomed.

"I will. You too. Please keep your phone on. Maybe Enzo will help to figure out whoever 'She' is. Matt promised to make some calls." She paused at the doorway, "I'll come back with her."

Failure was not an option.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You know who is going you know where.

A new multi-chapter story. It will be following mostly canon TO and TVD, so it will include some people who may not be universally loved. If you can't deal with them, you probably shouldn't keep reading this story.

What do you guys think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

New Orleans was hot. The air was thick with humidity and the night sky was cloudy. It seemed as though a summer storm would be coming through to clear everything out.

Sweat beaded at her temples on her ride from the airport. She would have been excited to see more of the world if she wasn't coming under dire circumstances. She compelled her way onto the next flight to New Orleans and a few hours later she was there. The highway took her into the heart of the city and at night it was a beautiful view. She passed the football stadium and the business district once they were down on street level.

Once her phone service picked back up after landing, she listened to her messages, which included one from Matt telling her he hadn't been able to get touch with Rebekah. She'd have to go it alone then.

The taxi was taking her to Bourbon St. That's all she knew of New Orleans and the French Quarter. She was going to start there as the French Quarter was where Rebekah last told Matt she was during her visit for Katherine's death.

The taxi driver handed the carryon bag to her and she spun around, looking at all of the neon lights. The smell of alcohol and humans was overwhelming. Crowds swarmed around her as she was the only thing not moving. All of the buildings were tall. Residences were on the top and businesses were on the bottom. Intricate iron railings and colorful paint decorated the nicest of them. Music poured out of open windows. She saw brick courtyards through fences with elaborate water fountains in the center. Tourist shops, strip clubs, restaurants, and bars lined Bourbon Street. It was a mix of elegance and decadence.

She made her way into a bar to get out of the crowds. It was just as loud inside as it was outside. The sights, sounds, and colors were overwhelming. Setting down her bag in the quietest spot she could find, she glared at some guys who tried to approach her. This was not a social visit.

Now that she was there, she picked up her phone to call him, Klaus Mikaelson. She hated that she would have to go through him, but if they couldn't find Rebekah on their own, her brother was the next best option, personal feelings aside.

It rang and rang. She was jostled from behind and realized she was supposed to be leaving a message.

"Klaus. Call me back. Please."

That was it.

Instead of waiting for him to return her call, she wandered. She thought of asking around, but that was hit or miss. They might know The Originals, but they could also be long gone by now. They also tended to attract the wrong kind of attention if Mystic Falls was any indication.

She found hotel accommodations on the edge of the French Quarter. It looked safe and was quiet. Obtaining a room wasn't an issue, despite the late hour. Once in her room, she paced and made some notes on things she needed to do.

Her goal was to find Rebekah and bring her back to Mystic Falls and Jefferson to deal with the vampires. Rebekah could talk to them as they sounded like they descended from her. She could also agree to not give up any information on them. Rebekah was involved in the search for the cure after all and completing the hunter's mark was a necessary part of it. Being an Original, she could also compel them if necessary.

Caroline called to check in.

"Elena, how are you?"

"I've been better, Care, but at least we know who they're after if we don't know who they are. I wanted to keep this from Jeremy, but Alaric agreed he needs to know what's going on. He's doing ok. Matt and Tyler are sticking with him." She sighed. "If these vampires want revenge for Kol's death, what can we do? Apologize? Hide Jeremy forever?"

Spine stiffening, Caroline knew they needed to fix this. Things were getting worse, not better. She couldn't afford to show weakness though. She was the strong one and they would get through this. She let her conviction enter her voice.

"I'm going to get Rebekah."

She didn't want any more deaths, humans or vampires, if she could help it. She would protect her friends, but the violence never ended.

"Wait a minute. Can you look at my address book on my desk?" She couldn't believe she forgot about it. "Can you read me Klaus' address?"

She had invited him to her graduation after all and had his New Orleans address. She sent the announcement to his Mystic Falls home, but she received the forwarding address information from the postal service and updated her address book with it. She wouldn't have to wait for him to call. It was her best lead. She'd go to his home and even better, maybe Rebekah would be there and she wouldn't have to see him.

Elena found it and would text it over as soon as she hung up. They both asked the other to be careful and agreed to call back the next day.

Deciding it would be better to get this over with, she quickly cleaned up and headed out to Klaus' home. While she wasn't city-savvy, she decided to walk since it didn't look very far according to the map on her phone. She kept aware of her surroundings. There were plenty of tourists in their loud clothes. It was certainly lively for after midnight. It became a little more residential as she got closer.

It was a quiet gray building, but very imposing. Marching up to the front door, which was covered in black bunting, she knocked vigorously.

Nothing.

She tried again and she eventually heard some shuffling behind the door before it opened.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm here to see Rebekah."

"Rebekah is not here."

He tried to close the door, but she shoved her foot it in before it did.

"You're Elijah, right?"

His eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure she's not here? Do you want to check again?"

She couldn't afford to get into a fight with the Original she didn't know at all, but she was here to protect her friends and for them she'd do just about anything.

"I advise you to remove yourself from this property. Rebekah is not here. Goodnight."

As he tried to shut the door again, she blurted out, "Klaus. Is Klaus here?"

"What is your name?" he sneered.

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes."

"Miss Forbes," he advised sternly," "Of Mystic Falls, yes? Vampires are not welcome in the French Quarter. I suggest you go home for your own safety."

He closed the door in her face.

"Tell him I was here," she yelled out.

She also wanted to tell him it wasn't safe at home either. That was the problem.

That didn't go quite as planned, but she wasn't giving up. What did he mean about vampires not being welcome? Where did the French Quarter begin and end? Was she supposed to know?

She was even more wary as she made her way back to her hotel after a quick stop in a park to find some animals to snack on. She didn't feel any eyes on her, but something didn't feel right about being there. She brushed it off as being related to possibly seeing Klaus again.

Elijah Mikaelson debated whether to report Miss Forbes' visit to his brother. He vaguely remembered her from the ball his mother held at their home. She was Klaus' guest. They had more important things to deal with than the residents of Mystic Falls. They also didn't need her presence in New Orleans as a distraction. If he hadn't convinced her to leave and he wasn't sure he had, maybe Klaus could get through to her.

Klaus picked up on the first ring, stepping away from the table.

"Niklaus, we had a visitor."

"That you couldn't handle?" he scoffed. "Witch, vampire, or werewolf this time, Elijah?"

"Vampire and one which I think you need to speak with. We're at war and she needs to leave."

"Stop with the riddles, brother."

"Caroline Forbes was just at our door asking for Rebekah and then you."

Klaus was stunned. Caroline was going to be part of his future, but she didn't fit into his present, not while everyone nearest to him was in danger.

He stepped even further from the table, not wanting to be overheard even more.

Until the Guerrera werewolves were eliminated and his mother stopped interfering with the witches, no one was safe. He had already sent off his daughter for her protection. He would make sure the same was true for Caroline.

"She called earlier. I'll take care of this."

"Trouble, Klaus?" Marcel asked from the chair next to him as he returned to his seat.

"Nothing I can't handle." He leaned forward in his seat. "Where were we? Ah yes. Tell me again how many vampires remain."

After the disastrous turn of events with Genevieve and the witches attempting to kill Hope and the werewolves with Elijah's unknowing help killing the majority of the vampire population, he was in planning mode. While he himself had worked to give the Crescent werewolves some additional power, planning on using their allegiance to dominate the city, they instead joined with the Guerrera werewolves. Once again he had been stabbed in the back and it burned. There was no parity or equity, nor was anyone under this thumb. The werewolves were in charge and their betrayal would lead to bloodshed and revenge.

Additionally, Davina's coven had been mostly decimated during the attempted murder of Hope. However, with Genevieve's death, the final Harvest girl was resurrected. She had no mentors though and was weak. Davina was the lone witch power in the city. Marcel remained friendly with her and was also rustling up any of the vampires who escaped the failed attempt to take out The Originals.

Marcel and Klaus were temporarily aligned. Both wanted the werewolves under their control along with the city. Neither had discussed who would run the city after that matter was resolved. Marcel was the key to using Davina. He couldn't trust Marcel, but he wasn't ready to dispatch him either.

They talked numbers and allies. Klaus had contingency plans in place, but with so many enemies coming at once it was best to have many options. Marcel was going to broker a deal between Klaus and Davina. He needed the moonlight rings' power broken and untied from himself. Klaus was prepared to supply Davina with some of his blood in case Marcel or any vampires, including Josh, were bitten in return. He was suspicious of what Davina would do with the blood of course. It was a lesson he learned the hard way, but there were no other powerful witches he could turn to.

Once Marcel left the bar, he picked up his phone to listen to Caroline's voicemail again. He hadn't want to give too much information to Marcel and stopping their conversation to deal with Caroline would stand out.

It was certainly unusual for her to call after their tryst in the woods when he promised to keep his distance, but he figured she was calling on behalf of her little friends and he wasn't interested. Listening again though, she didn't immediately speak on the recording and he could hear some familiar sounds…the sounds of New Orleans.

Finding her wasn't difficult, she used her own name. Rookie mistake. He really could teach her so much.

Oddly, Caroline slept really well. Her mind was racing too much to fall asleep at first despite her exhaustion and she was restless, but at a certain point her mind cleared and she felt settled, safe even. She fell into a deep, comforting sleep.

The whir of the air conditioning woke her up the following morning and her lids fluttered to let in the streaming sunlight. Reaching for her phone, there were no new messages.

She rolled over to get prepared for the day, but she wasn't prepared for what greeted her.

"Hello, Caroline."

"Klaus."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finally, right?

Anyone still with me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

.

.

.

"Like that's not creepy. Don't you know how to knock?"

She pulled the sheet up on her chest as she sat up. She was fully clothed in a tank top and boxer shorts, but she wasn't ok with him getting in like that.

He was slouched in an armchair and clearly had been there for a while. His shirt was wrinkled and he didn't look good. She noticed he lost weight and his hair was cut too short when she saw him last in the woods, but he looked even worse now, more run down and haggard. He was still an extremely handsome man, but this city he raved about in his message was not doing him any favors.

"While I'm always happy to see you, love, you have terrible timing and need to leave. I left a vial of my blood in the fridge. I assume that's what you wanted from me. You don't appear injured, so take it to whichever of your little insipid friends got into trouble this time. Damon Salvatore is my guess."

Standing up, he began to pace in front of the queen-size bed taking up most of the room, hands firmly clasped behind his back, waiting for her to immediately follow his orders, knowing she wouldn't.

It was odd seeing him in such a small space. Klaus was made for large rooms where he could give speeches and revel in all of the attention. The room felt much too small with him in it.

"I came for Rebekah, not you."

She rose from the bed, not wanting him to loom over her. Crossing her arms, she stood with him toe to toe.

"I heard. Rebekah is not here, so it's time to be on your way." He paused to look at her. "Next time you want me, love, call first."

His last memory of her was bittersweet. He never thought he would see her so soon. He couldn't see her so soon. Even just waking up, she was stunning. All creamy skin and golden hair. It was better she was off before anyone noticed and he could get back to fighting for the city.

"I'll arrange a ride to the airport."

He began to throw her personal items into her bag.

Ok, so if Rebekah wasn't there, she was ready to move on and follow her to wherever she was.

"So where am I going? Where is Rebekah?"

He stood up straight to look at her and returned to his task. Seeing him touch her things was disconcerting to say the least.

"I don't know where she is. You're going back to Mystic Falls. You aren't ready to leave them yet, despite the fact that you're destined for greater things."

She ignored the slight on her friends and her small town ways and reached him, stopping his hands.

She bit her lip as she looked where their hands touched. He did the same, watching her slim fingers on his wrists. It was always electric between them. It's something she hated. It shouldn't be with him that she felt this way. His affection for her aside, he was evil.

She backed away quickly to cover her reaction and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not trying to contact her for a social visit, Klaus. I'm also not giving up because you told me to. Wait. What…what do you mean you don't know where she is? Klaus, she hasn't been away from your side for a thousand years."

He went into the bathroom to get her toiletries. She watched him as he worked, knowing she'd just undo everything he did.

"Ok, you know I'll need those before anything, right? Stop touching my things," she snapped and pushed him out of the bathroom.

"Where is Rebekah? Have you daggered her? Is that why I can't talk to her?"

He couldn't lead her to Rebekah, but he could send her out of New Orleans.

"Rebekah betrayed me. She called Mikael to town a hundred years ago. He was the reason why we left. Foolishly, she did it for a man. She confessed to her betrayal and rather than use the white oak stake, she's been banished from New Orleans. I showed her mercy and she is gone."

He hoped she remembered he had shown mercy on her behalf in the past. She should be proud of him, although it was Elijah's convincing that changed his mind.

"Your father?"

She took a deep breath, surprised, but she shouldn't be. Klaus and Rebekah had a vicious cycle going for a thousand years, seeing who could hurt the other the most. While he was paranoid and psychotic, that betrayal must have cut deep. Letting Rebekah go without punishing her ten times as much as he was hurt was not like him. He gave Rebekah what she wanted, to be free.

"Esther is also making her presence known right now. She's been poisoning the minds of the witches here and it's not safe. Go back and you'll have to do it without Rebekah."

Her face took on a puzzled expression.

"Your mother is still after you? How is that possible with The Other Side gone?"

Dropping her bag on the floor, he put his hands on her arms and looked deep into her eyes.

"What do you mean The Other Side is gone?"

"It collapsed. The Travelers chasing Silas came back from The Other Side as they overwhelmed Bonnie. It destabilized the anchor and there is no Other Side any more. All the supernatural dead are gone. The Travelers also took away all the magic from Mystic Falls, including vampirism. If you cross inside the barrier, you'll revert to a mortal human who will die within minutes. The Travelers weren't the only ones to come back either."

She filled him in on the others who died, including Stefan, and came back and those who didn't make it back at all, like Bonnie and Damon.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you come back from The Other Side?" He gave her one of those intense looks.

She broke eye contact to shake her head.

"No. I, uh, I was ok."

She stepped back to get some space. His undivided attention to her wellbeing made her uncomfortable to the same degree that it warmed her if she was honest.

"Maybe that means Esther influenced them, but isn't still influencing them?"

"That or she came back. She's done it before."

"Like Alaric," she sighed.

"So you see, Rebekah is not here and I believe Esther is. I'll deal with my mother and whatever it is that your friends have gotten themselves into, they'll have to deal with on their own."

He moved to catch her attention.

"Go anywhere, Caroline. Leave them."

She shook her head and moved her hands up to push through her hair.

"I can't. They need me."

"Everyone needs you, love." It was true. "What do you need? To get dragged into more of the trouble they create?"

"You're one to talk. I can't give up on them. Not now. I can't go home, Klaus." She pleaded for him to understand. "You're trying to come back to your home here. Now there are people who are going to find my friends and maybe even me."

She was incredibly stubborn and her loyalty was misplaced, but if she were on his side, he truly would be king. She wouldn't approve of his methods for getting there, but once he was, she would have to respect him.

"What will Rebekah be able to do for you that you can't do on your own?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm hoping she can reason with some vampires who are trying to get into Mystic Falls. One of them mentioned her name." She took a deep breath. He wasn't going to like this. She looked down. "They were friends with vampires from Kol's line."

He leapt back as if he were struck.

"I know, Klaus."

Him witnessing his brother's death and being stuck in the same home as his body for hours was one of the worst things he dealt with. She acted nonchalantly at the time, then baited him and she suffered for it in a truly painful way. She would never forget what he did to her that day when he lashed out. It was ugly all over.

"No," he laughed without humor and pointed at her. "Jeremy Gilbert killed Kol when he could have finished the hunter's mark with my assistance. No. I should find these vampires myself and give them his name."

She slumped onto the bed. She knew getting Rebekah's help wouldn't be easy and this was the main reason. Why would she help them when they were involved with her brother's death? If Klaus' reaction was any sign, it wouldn't work. She hoped to appeal to Rebekah's own actions in getting the cure. It was flimsy she admitted.

"Killing Jeremy won't bring him back, Klaus," she whispered softly. "They won't stop at him either."

"All the more reason to leave," he paused. "Rebekah wouldn't help you anyway."

She didn't move.

"Caroline." This was taking too much time. He had things to do. "I have many enemies here. Do you think I would tell you it was dangerous if it wasn't?"

"You know I can take care of myself."

He stood in front of her and waited until she looked up.

"Taking care of yourself means leaving here. You know what I would do if I had some vampires threatening me. I would exploit their weaknesses and destroy them so they never thought of trying again. I need to go kill my mother. Again." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Next time, come to stay. Last love and all that."

He smiled for the first time and she couldn't help but smile in return. She nodded, resigned.

Leaving her, Klaus had a meeting with Marcel he needed to attend and with the new information about Esther, maybe Davina could work on something. He had something to do first.

"Stefan, listen mate. Caroline was just here. If something happens to her, I will skin you alive and then rip out your heart. Consider that when she returns. Don't tell her I called," Klaus threatened and hung up.

"Sure, Klaus," Stefan said into the dial tone. He didn't want Caroline hurt either and Klaus' words didn't add pressure he didn't already feel. Caroline wasn't the target though, all of them were, especially Jeremy and Elena.

Klaus would check back in a few hours to be sure she left, but with Rebekah not being there and Esther loose in the city, there was nothing left for her. One day he'd make sure there was a reason for her to stay.

"Elijah," he said as he strode out of the hotel lobby on another call. "Contact her and make sure the cloaking spell is impenetrable. Caroline isn't the only one who wants to get in touch. Oh and I believe Mother is back."

He hung up after getting Elijah's agreement. If these vampires in Mystic Falls were talking about Rebekah, they might be after her too. The measures in place for the baby's protection were not to be tested right away.

Caroline was torn about what to do. Did she call it quits without Rebekah? She didn't think Klaus lied about her not being there. She had a harder time believing he had no idea where she was. Did it matter though? Would Rebekah even help her?

First things first. She undid all the packing Klaus did and showered. Hot water streamed over her and helped clear her head. Shorts and a T-shirt were thrown on. She repacked her bag and left it at the front desk after checking out, unsure if she'd need a room another night or not. The vial with Klaus' blood she kept in her pocket. It was too valuable, even though she didn't need it at the moment.

There was only one more person she wanted to try before she left. She didn't think she got a fair shot the night before, but if he couldn't help her, she'd leave and do the best with her friends at home.

She returned to the Mikaelson home.

"Miss Forbes, you returned."

"Elijah. Call me Caroline, please. I'm on my way to the airport, but can I talk to you for a minute?"

Elijah considered the young woman before him. Since she did mention she would be leaving, he figured another person telling her to go couldn't hurt.

He stepped back and led her into the front room.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

She smiled shyly.

"You don't happen to have any bagged blood, do you?"

She could use it and it would be a lot easier than trying to nonchalantly find an animal. It took her a while the night before and she'd prefer not to do it again, especially if she had a long flight home.

He returned a few moments later with one, which he let her finish before they continued their conversation.

"Did you speak with Klaus?"

"Yes, this morning. Thank you for passing on my message."

"Did he tell you it's not safe to be a vampire in the Quarter? There are werewolves all over."

"He didn't mention the werewolves by name, but he did tell me it was unsafe. I wouldn't be here if I didn't think there was an alternative," she noted sharply.

His half-smile was gone within seconds. It was hard to imagine any Mystic Falls vampire volunteering to come to Klaus or Rebekah without a very good reason.

"What do you want?"

"Rebekah. Klaus told me she's not here and I believe him, but I want to talk to her and see her. I'm hoping she can help with a situation in Mystic Falls. While Klaus may not know where she is, I believe you do."

"You seem to know my brother, Miss Forbes." He resettled the fabric of his slacks on his knee. "It would not be smart of me to keep such information. I cannot help you."

She leaned forward, resting her weight on her knees. He didn't say he didn't know where Rebekah was.

"Weren't you involved with Katherine Pierce?"

His face became even more closed off.

"You didn't bother to come back when she was dying, yet Rebekah and Klaus did. Did you know she actually didn't die at that point?"

She leaned back, feeling powerful when he flinched.

"She possessed Elena's body and fooled us all for a while. Shame on us. She did die though. I saw it. She died along with her daughter."

She stood up when his face paled.

"I just thought you should know the truth. If you ever want to know more, give me a call. Klaus has my number."

As she turned in the doorway she added, "If you happen to hear from Rebekah, please tell her I really need to talk to her."

Turning again, she left the Mikaelson home for the last time. She hoped the information she left Elijah with intrigued him, but she really didn't have anything to negotiate with. No leverage.

"Elijah, who was that?" Hayley called as she came down the stairs.

"No one. They left. Did you need anything?"

"I thought she sounded familiar." She looked skeptically at him. "No, I'm fine."

It was noon and sweltering in the sunshine. Caroline didn't know what more she could do here. Rebekah could be anywhere in the world. They'd have to keep Matt on the phone to get in touch. Maybe Stefan could call too. She seemed to hold both of them in high regard. They'd have to come up with an alternative plan though.

"Stefan, hey. What's going on?"

"Hey, Caroline. It's still quiet here. We thought of spreading a rumor Jeremy was killed. We could also blame it on Damon and say that's how he was killed. Then there would be no one to go after in that instance. If they don't have someone to take revenge on, maybe they'll give up."

Caroline appreciated the irony in Stefan not appropriately grieving for his brother and expecting these vampires to move on by blaming him. The idea of assigning Kol's death to Damon, resulting in his own death, actually had some merit though. They would need to find out how far these vampires were willing to go. If they were Klaus-level evil, they might kill anyone who ever knew Damon. One piece of Klaus' advice made sense. They needed to know more about these vampires.

"Did you find Rebekah? What did she say?"

Caroline strolled down the street, trying to blend in as the tourist she was, heading back to her hotel to get her bag.

"I did not find Rebekah Mikaelson. She disappeared from here. I'll be back in Mystic Falls tonight."

She hated failure, but at least her friends had come up with some ideas she could help with once she was back home. She already had plans for Stefan to talk to some of the other vampires with Enzo and herself ready to spring into action if necessary.

"Ok. I'll keep trying her phone. I'll see you soon. Be safe."

"Bye, Stefan."

She put her phone in her bag and was startled when someone put their hand on her arm.

"Excuse me. Did you say Rebekah Mikaelson? You're looking for her?"

"Yes," Caroline said warily. He didn't look like a werewolf and the strength of his hand on her arm told her he was a vampire. If she were human, she'd already be bruised. "Do you know where she is?"

"Maybe," Marcel smiled.

.

.

.

.

What do you guys think? Marcel and Caroline finally meet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

.

.

.

"Let's get a drink," Marcel offered the pretty blonde woman. Anyone who mentioned Rebekah Mikaelson and who left the Mikaelson mansion was someone he wanted to know more about. He suspected she was a vampire with a precious daylight ring, but wasn't sure.

While he was aligned with Klaus at the moment, New Orleans was his city and at some point he'd have to turn on him again to get it back. At that point, Rebekah could return to be with him as well. They would achieve the dream they had a hundred years earlier.

An hour ago he was in a meeting with Klaus and Davina. Klaus handed over a pint of his blood and Davina was going to use it on the rings the werewolves were using. He was able to keep Klaus in check and keep Davina focused. Having the werewolves neutralized helped him too, which is the only reason why Davina was helping at all.

He had just heard from one of his informants and he knew Klaus would be very interested in the information. He was on his way to deliver the news in person when he spotted the woman.

She eyed him. He was handsome and muscular. He appeared pretty old and strong which had her concerned, but any clue on where Rebekah was might be worth it.

"Sure," she tipped her head.

He turned around to walk with Caroline down the street.

"What's your name, beautiful?" Marcel gave her the smile which he thought was endearing. She thought he was trying too hard.

"Caroline. What's yours and how do you know Rebekah?"

"Patience." He held out his hand to her. "Marcel Gerard at your service."

She filed his name away for future use. She also got the sense he was going to drag this out, so she might as well get a drink and see if she could learn anything useful.

Directing them to a quiet bar in the business district, he settled them at a table in the corner. As he went to the bar to get them drinks he called Klaus and passed on the information he meant to do in person. He didn't mention his current companion.

Putting down the already sweating drinks on the table, the air conditioning trying its best to keep up, she took a large gulp.

"So, you were going to tell me how you know Rebekah?" She used her own winning smile on him.

He laughed.

"Yes. That's correct. I knew Rebekah when the Mikaelsons last resided in the city. We were involved. It was…complicated."

Caroline's intuition was pretty good and when Marcel said he was involved with Rebekah when they were last in the city, she put it together with what Klaus said about Rebekah calling Mikael to town for a man. Marcel was the man Rebekah betrayed her brother for. That he remained alive made all of her internal alarms go off. If they were able to keep the secret though for a hundred years, maybe he would know where she was.

He also didn't seem concerned about revealing he was a vampire to her either. There was no other way he'd be alive.

"Can you tell me where she is?"

"She's not with The Originals any longer. She left the city a few months ago."

"Ok, but where is she now?"

"I'm not sure. We left on good terms, but haven't kept in touch." His legs extended under the table, invading her space. "How do you know Rebekah?"

"We went to high school together. Cheerleading, you know," playing up the ditzy blonde routine.

He laughed again, showing all of his beautiful teeth.

"I would have liked to see that." He leaned in, still smiling. "You seem like more than a pretty face though, Caroline. Why are you looking for Rebekah?"

She took a sip of her drink, buying time to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"Rebekah came back to town a few months ago and we promised to keep in touch to go on vacation together. Team Barbie Does Cancun."

She laughed and took another small sip.

"Summer vacation is almost over and since she wasn't returning my calls, I figured I'd come and see what was going on."

"Uh huh. So you know Klaus too?" He leaned back in his seat again.

She expected the question and hoped her eyes didn't give her away. Yeah, she knew Klaus better than most.

"That's her brother, right? I've met him. He wasn't in school with us though."

The idea was laughable.

From the way he posed the question she wasn't sure if he was an ally or enemy of Klaus. He was the one who Rebekah betrayed him for, but he was still alive. She wasn't here for Klaus though. She was here for Rebekah. His enemies didn't matter as long as she made it out alive. He could take care of himself. Right? She didn't want to go down the path of worrying about Klaus on top of everything else.

"Yeah, her brother. He has a big personality." He noticed the minute flicker in her eyes when he first mentioned Klaus' name. He was watching for it. That could have meant she was smart and was avoiding Klaus or something more. Her story about going on vacation with Rebekah was ridiculous.

"Tell you what," he leaned into the table. "Let me make some calls and see if I can't find Rebekah. Maybe she's already on vacation. Can you meet me tomorrow? Noon at the casino in town?"

"I'll find it. Thanks for the beer, Marcel."

She pushed away from the table and made her way to her hotel, using her phone's map app. She agreed to meet with Marcel, but she didn't have to go. If he were playing a game with her, which he could be doing she could be getting into a sticky situation. Klaus thought she was long gone.

Klaus had actually checked at the hotel and they reported Caroline checked out and he crossed that item off his list. She would return home. He wanted her to be safe, but she was better off there than here. Plus, she wasn't directly involved with Kol's death and would hopefully save her own skin if necessary. He'd be sure to call Stefan in a day or two to check. His worst nightmare was her sacrificing herself for anyone, especially someone worthless like Jeremy Gilbert.

Davina was finishing the spell. It wasn't the spell she agreed to remove for Marcel and Klaus. It was one much more important to her own goals and required his blood. She did plan on removing the power from the moonlight rings, just not yet.

The blood she dripped onto the parchment moved from covering the entire sheet to only covering a small dot at the top as she chanted. What previously represented a tree with many branches only showed one single point. Her body lost its strength from her efforts.

As she glanced to Mikael in the corner of the room, "It's finished. I've unlinked Klaus from his descendants. Now you can kill him without killing my friends."

Mikael itched to be released from his bond. While he would have preferred to eliminate all the vampires, especially vampires from the abomination, at least he would be allowed to kill him. It was a start. Davina kept him close to her side, afraid he would succeed before freeing her friends Marcel and Josh from their certain deaths.

"Dear girl, I am just waiting for the word to rid the world of him."

He casually flipped the white oak stake end over end.

"Let me call Marcel. I'll find out where Klaus is and you can kill him while I watch," Davina ruthlessly affirmed. She was losing touch with reality she was so focused on her goal of killing Klaus. She wasn't speaking to Cami or Josh. They distracted her from her plans. They tried to get her to go out, but she'd rather study all of the spells the coven had accumulated over time. It was worth it when she found one she could modify to remove the link from the Original. As soon as Mikael killed Klaus, she would unlink Elijah and Rebekah from their lines.

Caroline returned to her hotel and booked another night, which wasn't a problem. She wandered a bit, thinking over what she should do, carefully staying out of the French Quarter and not attracting any attention.

She found an outdoor cafe where she could check in on Mystic Falls and tell them she would not be heading home that day after all. Stefan's plan also took a lot of pressure off her which she was grateful for. She wanted to be the one people counted on, but what happened if she couldn't come through this time?

"Elena, what's going on?"

"Not much to report. It's been quiet. Where's Rebekah?"

She took a sip of coffee to collect her thoughts, figuring out how much she should tell Elena about the situation in New Orleans and especially about Esther's presence in the city. It was better to keep it to herself she concluded.

"I still don't know. I spoke with both Klaus and Elijah today. Both told me she left. It turns out Klaus kicked her out of the city a few months ago. A stranger even confirmed this. This guy dated Rebekah and he said he would talk to some people and get back to me tomorrow. If you don't need me there right now, I'll stick around."

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"I don't know. I don't trust him, but that doesn't mean his information is bad. I don't know what Rebekah will say when I find her." Her mind protested with an "if I find her."

"If nothing else, maybe Rebekah will be willing to confirm Damon was the one who killed Kol. Her word might be enough to stop them. My mom told me they turned innocent people, Elena, to get in. They aren't going to give up for nothing." She sighed.

"Has Matt been able to talk to her?"

"Nothing. Either she doesn't have the phone any longer or she's ignoring him," Elena informed her.

"How is the rumor spreading business going?"

"It was a lot easier to do in high school." Each smiled to themselves. "Enzo and Stefan have been hanging out in Jefferson, casually talking to people in there, not the vampires themselves, but the residents, mentioning that Damon died last year. They plan on adding other details in the next day or two, gradually building the cover. Enzo's been really good about this."

"He had a weird friendship with Damon, but I'm glad he's there."

"Me too," she paused. "Hey, how was Elijah?"

"Elena Gilbert!"

She laughed into the phone.

"Not like that, Care. He was always good to me."

"Other than trying to slam the door in my face a few times, he was ok I guess. Kind of stiff."

"Was he wearing a suit?" Elena teased.

"Yup. I told him a little bit about Katherine, hoping he'd tell me where Rebekah is. I know he knows, but he's not telling. There isn't much I can do to get him to talk. His reason was that he doesn't want to get on Klaus' bad side. The thing was Klaus was pretty matter of fact talking about it. He was unusually rage-free when talking about it." She had to think about that more.

"How was he? Klaus? You haven't seen him for a while. Not since…you know."

"Yes, Elena. I remember." She rolled her eyes. "He was…Klaus."

How to describe him? Intense. Worried about her. Disgusted she insisted on sticking with her friends who always found trouble.

"Uh huh."

"Nothing to tell, Elena." There was nothing. No lingering feelings, right? No, none.

"I'm just surprised he didn't track Rebekah down after you asked. He does have a big soft spot for you. Wait. He didn't try to get back in your pants, did he?"

Caroline took it as a good sign that her friend was willing to joke about such a thing and wasn't paralyzed by fear for Jeremy or herself.

"No. He didn't. The only personal thing he did was touch my toothbrush, which is weird. On that note, I'm going to go," she laughed, relieved to be able to get rid of some tension. "Seriously though, be safe. Maybe Stefan and Enzo can find out more about those vampires like how many there are. It's terrible too, but I'd really like to see that map they must have made with those newly-turned vampires. Knowing exactly where the limits are is important. I'll call after I meet the guy, Marcel, tomorrow and I'll tell you if I'm on the road again or heading home."

She finished her coffee and called her mom to report the same to her, checking in and updating her on her progress or lack of. Liz agreed to talk to Luke and Liv, the witches, to see if they could help create their own map of where the magic ran out in Mystic Falls.

Caroline spent a quiet night in, a little more at ease than she was the night before which was ironic. She was in a city were werewolves ruled, Klaus' insane witch mother was trying to kill him which would also kill her and all the friends she was trying to protect, and she set up a meeting with a shady character who may or may not be lying to her. Oh, and she wasn't any closer to Rebekah Mikaelson.

Despite all of those things, hearing her friends voices soothed her. Seeing Klaus was comforting as well too. As she snuggled under the covers, she didn't want to admit it, but she thought she slept better the night before once he was in her room. That's the only thing that could explain why she went from restless to calm. She must have sensed him. She always knew when he was in a room. Usually it was because he was pinning her with one of his stares that scared her with its intensity.

Having the most dangerous person in the world in her room as she slept should have been terrifying. It wasn't.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lots of things going on. A lot of threats both in Mystic Falls and New Orleans.

What do you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

.

.

.

"I finished the spell, Marcel," Davina reported on the phone. "The werewolves will not get any power from the rings. They'll just be back to werewolves, unable to transform except on the full moon. I used the power of last night's full moon to bind the spell. They might have a little power as it passes, but within the next hour it will be gone."

Davina waited to work on the spell until that day, needing to be energized. The spell breaking Klaus' line took a lot out of her and she slept for twelve hours straight. Marcel visited her the night before, checking on her before she passed out, and donated blood. He didn't realize she was using it to feed to Mikael. He was old enough to not need much. She kept Mikael's presence from Marcel, but not for much longer. Once Klaus was dead and Marcel was back to being in charge of New Orleans he would thank her. She was sure of it.

"Thanks, D," Marcel appreciated what she had done. He would be nothing without all the children he'd saved over the years, especially Davina. She was his ace in the hole, but ever since she came back, she wasn't the same girl. She was harder, more jaded. "I'm going to be putting it to the test in just a little bit."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I can't save you from a bite if they get you, Marcel."

"Not to worry. Klaus will be there as well. We'll be at the casino. Stay away for your safety."

Davina said goodbye and turned to Klaus' father.

"Mikael, we're going to see Klaus today. Get ready."

"I've been waiting a thousand years for this. It's finally time for him to die." He tucked the white oak stake into his pocket.

Mikael felt strong, if only he could be rid of the teenage witch who wouldn't let him fulfill his destiny. His inner rage demanded to be released on the bastard.

Caroline found the casino easily. She once again checked out of her hotel, just waiting on the information from Marcel so she could keep looking for Rebekah or return home. She had her bag with her and also had Klaus' blood in the front pocket of her shorts. It wouldn't stay good for much longer.

Being inside was a relief. The air conditioning was going full blast and she felt goosebumps as she strolled around. It was true what they said about casinos. There were no windows and it all looked alike. She didn't know where she would meet Marcel so she walked around the perimeter, watching the mindless humans push coin after coin into the slot machines. There was the occasional noise for a winner. She'd never been to a casino before. She was tempted to give it a shot, but she was there for her friends, not fun. She was pretty sure she was unlucky too. She didn't need it confirmed with a lost quarter.

Ten minutes before her meeting with Marcel, she was back in the front.

"Caroline, chere, lovely to see you again," he came strolling in, moving quickly, removing his sunglasses and hanging them from the neck of his t-shirt.

"Hi Marcel, were you able to find out where Rebekah is?"

"I'm meeting my guy here. Let's get a table and he should be here any minute."

In fact, Marcel arranged for all of his remaining vampires to meet him there. He found out, courtesy of his informant, that the Guerrera werewolves were having a family meeting. He'd been waiting to find out where they'd all be together for weeks and today was the day. Even better, it wasn't just the higher ups in the family, but almost all of them. The meeting was supposed to last an hour or two. Marcel waited until the meeting had begun, not wanting to run into one of the family before they were assembled.

He asked her to meet him there for a couple of reasons. He was almost certain she was a vampire. As vampires and werewolves were natural enemies, he hoped she'd fight on his side when the wolves came out to play. He needed all the vampires he could get his hands on. His other reason was to test a theory.

Leading Caroline to a table in one of the restaurants close to the executive meeting room, he sat next to her. When a waitress approached, he stood up to intercept her. He compelled her to keep the staff away and not let any other diners in. There were only a handful of humans eating.

Within minutes, ten of his guys were there joining them.

Caroline kept quiet as she was surrounded by vampires. This didn't seem like a good idea after all. They eyed her as they plotted with Marcel. He stood in front of the table and she overhead some of them asking questions about how many were inside. She had no idea what was going on, but it wasn't good. Something big was about to happen and she was in the middle of it.

"Marcel, I think I'm going to leave. If Rebekah isn't here, I should just go on vacation without her. Maybe one of my sorority sisters will join me instead. Tell her I said hi if you hear from her, will you?" She slid her way out of the seat.

"Everyone, everyone, this is Caroline, a friend of Rebekah Mikaelson. Do any of you know where she is?"

There was a lot of grumbling and confused looks. Marcel gave them glares to keep them quiet about their issues with The Originals. They shook their heads. No one seemed to know anything, which is just as he wanted it. These last vampires were all his guys. He trusted them.

"Thanks, everyone. I better be on my way to the airport then." She hefted her bag over her shoulder as she stood.

"I'll drive you myself. I'm just waiting for one more person and we can leave."

"No, that's fine. I can get a cab."

He once again put a hand on her arm.

"Stay here for a minute."

Shrugging free of his grip, she bit her cheek to keep from making a scene and sat back down. She couldn't take on eleven vampires by herself. She'd have to rely on her smarts. If they really were planning an attack, she'd sneak out while they were distracted.

Marcel turned back to his guys.

"We need to get rid of the guards and then once they come pouring out we'll take them." He pointed to different vampires and set them up around the room, some on top of the tables which meant security would be on their way in moments. The security guards were humans. There were only so many members of the family. Werewolves were only created by genetics. The final humans in the restaurant were escorted away by Marcel's guys.

Marcel took out both of the guards set up at the doors of the room where the family meeting was taking place. It took mere seconds and Caroline was shocked at how ruthless he was in dispatching them, snapping their necks and as humans they were instantly killed. He was fast. Faster even than Stefan and Damon.

"Marcel, starting the fun without me?"

Klaus came sauntering in, ready to destroy the Guerrera family in one fell swoop. Having them all in one place fit perfectly into his plans.

Caroline inhaled sharply. This was getting worse.

He nodded when he saw the bodies on the floor and then his gaze locked with Caroline's. She subtly shook her head at him when he started in her direction, opening and closing his mouth. He played her presence off. Making her important in front of Marcel made her a target.

"It's just beginning. Davina finished the spell. There should be no issues ridding the city of these wolves once and for all."

Klaus nodded and strode to the closed door.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are little wolves," he taunted, transitioning into his hybrid face. "I'd like a word with you about the ban on vampires in the Quarter, Francesca. There's been a change in management."

He heard mumbling behind the door and prepped to spring at them.

Francesca Guererra was the first out of the door. The beautiful and cunning wolf was fearless.

"You dare come to our business. Vampires still aren't allowed here. If you want another lesson, we'll be happy to share."

Her eyes turned yellow and she felt her brothers and cousins ready behind her. Her fangs descended, ready to rip into a vampire's throat and end them. While she couldn't kill Klaus, if enough of them killed the rest of the vampires the threat would be neutralized and there would be no more vampires.

She sprang first, going after Klaus along with her oldest brother. They leapt onto him. In her peripheral vision, she saw the rest of her family spread out and taking on the remaining vampires. Numbers-wise they were up three to one. The family meeting was a bad idea, having everyone together in one room, but with their control over the city now consolidated they needed to make some decisions, especially regarding their dealings with the Crescent wolves.

Klaus threw her off of him and then her brother. She transformed into her wolf form and leapt at another vampire who appeared in front of her. Her jaws clamped down on his wrist and then when she dragged him a few feet away, she ripped out his throat and was sure to bite him multiple times as well. His blood filled her mouth and she felt powerful. She moved onto the next and saw a cousin stake the vampire she had just injured. Screams rang in her ears.

Marcel snapped the neck of a werewolf before he was bitten, jaws almost closing in on his shoulder. He noticed their powers were lessening, but they weren't gone. Davina's timing was off. He hoped that wouldn't be his downfall. He was thrown into a table from behind, causing it to crash into the next one. He felt a shard of wood enter his thigh.

Standing up with a grunt, he pulled the wood free, flinging it away. He twisted his head side to side, getting ready to take on the next wolf.

He saw security guards rush in with their weapons pulled. They couldn't get any clear shots and a bullet would kill a wolf, not a vampire. His vampires were making progress. He ran to the closest werewolf and snapped his neck. As the others closed in around him, he threw punches and kicks all over.

"Hold your fire! Use the vervain grenades," Francesca shouted at the remaining guards.

"Francesca, the rings aren't working!"

It was true, the full moon was at its apex the night before and she was starting to lose all the additional strength and potency that came from the rings. Klaus wasn't being overwhelmed by their use of the rings either. He was supposed to be weak when they were strong. She had morphed back into her human form moments earlier. Something was very wrong.

"I know. Stake them!"

A vervain grenade exploded at her feet, disabling the vampire closest to her. She found a piece of a table, snapping it over her knee to make it small, and stabbed it deep into the vampire's heart watching as the female vampire turned gray. She pulled it free to use again. She followed the sound of a choking vampire to find her next victim.

The fire alarm went off. The scream of the siren accompanied the yells of her dying family members.

Initially, Klaus didn't feel his normal strength. The pull of the rings was still there, but even weakened he was stronger than the werewolves. As the rings started to lose power, he became emboldened by his success and the blood in his mouth invigorated him. The wolves were slowly turning back into regular humans with bites that did him no harm. He snapped necks and ripped out hearts at a feverish pace. He killed at least ten as the fighting went on. He saw Caroline leave out of the corner of his eye. He didn't like not knowing where she was.

"Francesca," he called out, eyes stinging from the vervain in the air. The alarm inhibited his sensitive hearing. "Where are you?"

He saw her ripping a vampire off of one of her brother's. She was too late. He was dead.

Grabbing her from behind, he spun her to face him.

"This is for your betrayal." He moved her head around the room to see what happened to her family. Then he twisted her head at an unnatural angle. He felt her spinal cord snap and her body gave way. Francesca Guerrera was no more.

Caroline leapt into action as soon as the melee began, ducking her head as bodies and items went flying. All she needed was to get accidentally staked. Those were definitely werewolves. Half even managed to turn into their wolf-selves. Klaus was vicious and terrifying. He moved diligently clearing out more and more of them.

Leaving the restaurant, she started leading the other humans out of the casino, pointing them to the front door. She even pulled the fire alarm to get everyone else out. Some of the humans were so hypnotized by the machines that she had to physically shove them to safety.

Hearing the fighting continue, she walked back to where Klaus and Marcel were. Lights were flashing and the alarm was pealing incredibly loudly. She coughed as the vervain lingered, but most of the effects had dissipated with the casino's oxygen system, used to keep the humans from wanting to leave.

Just as she turned a corner, she saw a werewolf about to stake Klaus in the back. Before she thought about it, she had the stake out of his hand and she punched him as hard as she could, knocking him out cold. She dropped the stake from her hands. They were shaking with adrenaline.

Klaus finished killing the werewolf in front of him with a snap of his wrist and turned around to see her standing over the still breathing man on the ground. Marcel was restraining the last werewolf standing. The one who had almost gotten Klaus was one who had been injured by another of the vampires, but obviously not killed.

"Caroline, you need to finish him."

She shook her head, taking in how Klaus was covered in blood and scratched all over. She didn't need to kill the werewolf. This wasn't her fight. In her head she rationalized what she'd already done for her friends in the past. She felt guilty for the lives she'd taken. She'd only take more when she had to and she didn't.

He sighed and reached down into the unconscious werewolf's chest, pulling out his heart and throwing it aside.

"I can't afford to leave any behind."

He stood and stared at her. He was the killer. He was the darkness. She was clean, not a speck of blood on her, and was the light. He was glad to see her unharmed and that she tried to protect him.

He ran to the alarm wiring and pulled it out. The noise stopped and the place was completely silent when it had been full of screams and the alarm just moments before.

"This is just a taste of what New Orleans is like now, Caroline." He was resigned to the blood that would have to be spilled to make the city his and what she would think of it. "I'll take you to the airport. You can tell me what you're doing here. Grab your bag."

She picked her way through the bodies, feeling sick, and found her bag covered in rubble. She wiped it off as best she could. All of the spilled blood was calling forth her vampire features and she hated it. This wasn't about feeding. She took some deep breaths to calm herself.

Marcel held onto the last Guerrera werewolf for Klaus.

"Listen, wolf. You're only alive to send a message to the remaining members of your family, women and children I believe. Your rings are worthless. The spell has been broken. You'll feel the pain every month during the transformation as soon as you kill. All your bones being broken every month." He enunciated every word carefully. "Leave New Orleans. If any of you step foot in this city again, there will be no more Guerrera werewolves…ever."

He turned his back on the remaining wolf and Marcel let him go, watching him limp away, making his way through the bodies of his family members, forced to deal with the indignity of being the only one to make it out alive.

"Can we go now?" she asked as Klaus approached her again.

"Thank you for protecting me." He smiled sweetly at her. The stake would have hurt, but it wouldn't do any permanent damage.

"Yeah, well, it was nothing. Don't let it go to your head," she snapped. It was instinctive, wanting to protect someone she knew versus someone she didn't.

She handed him a napkin she found in the middle of a wrecked table after she dipped it in a surviving water glass left behind. "You can't leave looking like this." He wiped himself up a bit.

Marcel noticed Caroline did know Klaus after all. He couldn't really tell the exact nature of their relationship though. He also now knew for sure that she was a vampire. He saw her veins and fangs moments before. The only other person Klaus showed the slightest partiality for other than his family was Cami and he never looked at her the way he looked at Caroline. Marcel stayed in the background as he watched them.

"You missed a spot."

She took the now red napkin from him and rubbed at a spot near his right eyebrow. He was still a mess, but better.

She felt her emotions ready to overwhelm her. It was over within moments, but there were only three vampires other than herself, Marcel, and Klaus still standing. There was more dead in the casino than she'd seen maybe ever. She hated this. The sooner she left New Orleans, the sooner she could wish the day away as a bad dream.

"You look less like the serial killer you are. Let's go." She hefted the bag higher up on her shoulder and turned to leave when she stopped dead in her tracks.

Klaus was also paralyzed when he looked ahead. When he could move again, he moved Caroline behind him protectively.

"Father."

"I told you not to call me that!," Mikael roared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What? I know. Mikael is big trouble.

I have no idea why I keep using Guerrera versus Correra. I could have fixed it, but you know who I'm talking about at this point and they are no more.

What do you guys think?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

Klaus eyed his father and the person who was in the shadows behind him. Davina.

She stepped forward, unflinching at the bodies piled all around. She started to give him a massive headache and he was powerless. He crumpled to his knees as she got closer.

"Klaus, I brought your father back here for you to die. Thanks for the blood by the way." She looked around at the destruction. "This is what you do. You destroy things. Just like you destroyed Tim. You don't deserve to be alive."

The three remaining vampires scattered. If they had been bitten, they would be dead shortly.

Klaus needed a very good plan or an army to take on Mikael. He didn't have either. He had Marcel, who he didn't trust, and there was Caroline. Mikael and Davina together were a formidable team.

"Esther is here," he was able to moan.

"What? Let him speak, Davina," Mikael requested. What was this about Esther?

Caroline slowly reached down to a broken table, not attracting any attention and grabbed a splintered piece of wood. It wouldn't stop Mikael, but it might slow him down. She needed something to defend herself. The young girl, obviously a witch, would be one to watch out for. Klaus was such a large target though in every way that she might be able to do something.

Klaus took his time to get back on his feet.

"Esther is here, ruling your actions as always, isn't she, Father? She cheated on you and that burns, doesn't it?" he taunted. "She can't seem to let go, just like you. In fact…" Acting quickly, Klaus grabbed Marcel within milliseconds. He bit him and watched as Davina yelped. He held Marcel in front of him as he struggled. He needed the venom to spread, making him weak and making Davina desperate, so he bit him again and again. She had shown in the past that Marcel was one of her weaknesses.

"Hiding behind someone. That is for the weak and you are weak. Stand up like a man," Mikael sneered as he started to stalk towards Klaus, pulling the white oak stake from his blazer's pocket. "Let's finish this, boy."

"Mikael, no," Davina ordered, watching in horror. "Let him go, Klaus."

"If you even think of giving me another aneurysm, I'll rip out his heart." He would do it too, getting his hand in position. He loved Marcel like a son at one point, but if the choice was saving his skin and Caroline's, he'd make the easy decision.

Klaus could feel Marcel fading in his arms. Davina had some of his blood for this purpose and Klaus wasn't sure why he shouldn't kill Marcel. He had to be the one who lured Caroline into his deathtrap.

"Davina," Marcel was able to groan out.

Mikael struggled against the perimeter Davina had set for him, not letting him get to where he needed desperately to be. "Davina! Release me!" His arm struggled, trying to move forward with the white oak stake, but being held back by her magic.

"Mikael, as much as I would like to kill you again, I think Davina here is concerned about her friend Marcel. Isn't that right, love?" Klaus eyed how Mikael was unable to get any closer. There was more to this pair than shared goals.

Davina's eyes filled with tears and she felt impotent in front of Klaus once again. She needed to help Marcel before she could focus on letting Mikael kill him. She only saved a tiny bit of Klaus' blood left, but it was back at her place. Klaus was going to win again. Marcel dying wouldn't be worth it.

"Davina, I will kill your friend as well if you do not let me kill Niklaus!" Mikael threatened.

She merely turned and gave him an aneurysm. She was in charge and healing Marcel was what she wanted most. Klaus may run, but she would find him again.

Caroline took a step forward. She slowly reached her hand into her pocket, not wanting to make any fast moves.

"Davina, is it?" She waited for the girl to look up at her. There was nothing behind her eyes and Caroline was truly frightened. "I have a vial of Klaus' blood here. I'll give it to you if you let us go. You can help your friend."

Davina focused her eyes like lasers on the vial in Caroline's hand. While she had some back at her place, with so many bites and the delays, he would need blood immediately. She nodded in agreement to the deal.

Klaus held out his arm behind him and Caroline quickly wrapped her arm around his own and grabbed his hand. He dropped Marcel to the ground and Caroline threw the vial into the air, not wanting to get close to either Mikael or Davina. As soon as it was out of her hand, Klaus made a dash for the door with her tightly in his grip, keeping his body in the way of Mikael with every twist and turn as they made their escape. Davina ran to Marcel's lax body after grabbing the vial before it shattered on the ground.

"What is the purpose of taunting Klaus, Davina? I mean to kill him!"

"It wasn't the right time." She uncorked the glass and pushed it against Marcel's lips until he ingested some of it. "Pick Marcel up. I need to get him back to the house right away. We'll get Klaus again when Marcel is well away." If Marcel wasn't there, Davina was sure things would have ended differently.

Klaus didn't stop until he shoved Caroline into his Range Rover. Her bag was thrown into the back seat and he had the tires squealing as they left the scene.

"Your father is back too?" Caroline couldn't catch her breath. Both of his parents were back from the dead…again? "What is going on here? Who were those wolves? Who is Marcel? Who is Davina?"

"I can't think, Caroline." He started to try to put the pieces together. "Davina kept Mikael in line. I need to think what that means."

"Are you serious? You killed almost everyone in there. She was trying to save Marcel. That was obvious. The least you can do is explain what is going on."

He ignored her and picked up his phone.

"Elijah, Mikael is back among the living. Davina is controlling him somehow. Yes, both of them. I'll meet you as planned. We can talk when I get there."

He hung up without waiting for Elijah to agree and threw his phone into the cup holder. He kept his eyes on the road as he pushed a hundred miles an hour.

"Bring me to the airport." She crossed her arms, unbelieving that a terrible situation had gotten even worse. Mystic Falls was looking pretty good compared to this madhouse. That was a close call. "This is what I'm talking about, Klaus."

"What are you talking about?" He turned to look at her, heading for the bayou.

"This. This danger. This is why I could never be with someone like you." She pushed her hands into her hair. "It surrounds you. You're like a magnet where all of the terrible people in the world find you. Death everywhere. Murder everywhere. Torture and intimidation everywhere."

"Someone like me?" He sneered, hating not having any respect from her. Her honesty was appealing, but it was a double-edged sword. "My father is trying to kill me. Fathers should protect their children at all costs. It isn't my fault!" he yelled.

"Fine, not your father, but what about the witch? Why does she hate you? What about the wolves before that?"

"Those wolves would have killed you for merely walking down a major city street, just because of who you are. Their vengeance and persecution are ok, but not mine? I'll remember that the next time you're in a position where someone has threatened those you love. Oh, like those vampires in Mystic Falls. Are you trying to say you wouldn't like my help? My ruthlessness?"

She clenched her fists. He was right of course. She didn't need him to defend her, but having an invincible being take care of the problem as easily as he tied his shoes would be a relief. She didn't want his violence, but she could admit to herself it would be easier if Klaus took the toll of more deaths if they occurred on his shoulders versus hers. It wasn't fair and she didn't like that she thought it, but she did. He was already dark, his soul tarnished, so why shouldn't she use it to preserve hers? The bile rose up in her throat. She felt sick at the thought of using him in such a callous way, knowing that's how he probably ended up the way he was. She also knew he was drawn to her "light" he called it. It saddened her that he wanted so badly what he couldn't have and people like her were willing to use that to their advantage.

Everything she had seen was catching up with her though and Mikael being back meant more danger was coming.

"No comeback. How rare."

She was weary. "I don't want you to kill the vampires in Mystic Falls. I want them to just go away. I don't know violence is the only answer. I came here to talk to Rebekah. That's all."

"Will you tell me why you were at the casino? How did you meet Marcel? I assume he was the one who asked you to be there. What did he tell you?"

She was silent.

"Did you stay in the city because I asked you to leave?"

She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"We're making a stop first."

She couldn't exactly jump out of the car so she stayed silent.

After twenty minutes he couldn't stand it any longer and told her the story of Tim, the werewolves he just killed, and also about Marcel.

"Klaus, the rings were your idea after Elijah created some peace? Why do you do this to yourself?"

"It wasn't going to last," he scoffed. Elijah's peace was flimsy. "I was trying to give the werewolves some power. They had been consigned to the backwoods. They were similar to hybrids with the rings, but no sire bond." He gave her a look. "They turned their back on me."

"Marcel was your son?"

"Until he betrayed me along with Rebekah. I thought he was dead when we left."

He told her the story of how he met Marcel and raised him. Caroline explained to him how she ran into Marcel and ended up at the casino.

They arrived in the Crescent werewolf camp and Elijah was there along with Hayley per his instructions. It looked like all of the wolves were there, milling around as usual.

The wolves turned their back on Hayley once she became a hybrid. She still felt the sting of the lost friendships. Only a few would deem to greet her. Elijah laid a comforting hand on her arm. She brushed it aside.

"You can wait in the car or you can come watch me make an example of some wolves," Klaus told Caroline.

"Is this more important than defeating your father?"

"It's one thing I can control right now." He stepped out of the car. This plan had been in the works and Mikael wasn't likely to find him in the bayou, at least until Marcel was healed.

Caroline nodded. She wasn't sure she could handle any more today and sat in the car while he strutted out to give some incredibly egotistical, condescending, and threatening speech.

"Stefan, hey. It's me." She was sure to keep the nerves out of her voice. She was exhausted and looking forward to going home. The headaches that plagued her at Whitmore were child's play compared to the one she now had. "It was a dead end here. I'm coming home today for sure. It might be the last flight, but I'll get there."

She noticed it was late afternoon. The shadows were already getting longer. Klaus left the car running so she wouldn't melt in the heat. She directed the blowing air at her face.

"We have some news. Luke and Liz created a map," Stefan informed her. "We know exactly where the magic begins and ends now. We also kept up the rumors about Damon. I think they may have bought it, but they haven't left yet. We've counted eighteen vampires for sure."

For the map project, Tyler ended up being the one who worked with Liv. As an un-triggered werewolf, he was basically a regular human with some extra aggression. He served as protection for Liv. She would set up a flame in the palm of her hand and when it was snuffed out, they marked it on a map. Matt and Luke did the same starting from a different spot. It was exhausting, but it was done.

"Enzo has a date tonight with one of the new vampires. They seem convinced he wasn't involved, luckily. His Augustine story is the truth of course. He's going to try to get the name of the mysterious woman in charge. I won't have the name before you leave, but maybe Klaus or Elijah have met her and can tell us something."

"I wouldn't count on it," she wryly noted. "If it's not too late when I land, I'll call. Otherwise, I'm headed back to Whitmore. Let Elena know I'm coming."

As she was speaking with Stefan, she noticed Klaus and Elijah called all the wolves together. She decided she did want to hear Klaus. It might be the last time she saw him and if he was terrible maybe it would be easier to remember why she shouldn't want him to change, to keep that tiny bit of his soul clean. He was pretty convincing sometimes too. Was anyone ever betrayed as often as him? She slipped quietly out of the SUV while he started.

"The Guerrera werewolves are no more. All that are left are the un-triggered wolves and one who carries the message. See the blood that stains my clothes? That's from the wolves." He paused for effect. "The rings no longer work."

Klaus watched them look at each other. Oliver and Jackson looked the most upset at his announcement.

He continued to strut back and forth with his hands behind his back.

"Don't take my word for it. Go ahead. Try."

Jackson stepped up and tried to use his extra strength to snap a small sapling in half which he would have been able to do hours before. It didn't move.

"Your thirst for more power has lead to your destruction. I gave an inch. You took a mile. No more. I am king here." He roared, "We are not equal."

Elijah put a hand on Hayley's arm, keeping her from getting involved while Klaus was in this state.

Klaus swung an arm out. He'd been holding on to some information, but now he could wield it to maximum effect.

"In fact, one of you didn't just betray me and the gift I gave you so kindly." He tried to look meek. "Oliver, step forward, would you?"

Oliver charged ahead. The Guerrera wolves were finally worthy allies who knew what it was like to be kept down by the vampires and Klaus Mikaelson once again ruined everything.

"Are you on vervain?" asked Klaus, trying to compel him.

"No."

"Break one of your fingers."

Oliver gave in to the compulsion, snapping one of fingers, causing wincing and clenched fists in the audience.

"All right. All right. You're not on vervain." Klaus was pleased. Oliver was too cocky.

"Oliver, tell your fellow pack exactly what acts you have done with the Guerrera wolves? Leave nothing out."

Oliver turned around and to the absolute shock of everyone, including Jackson, he revealed the depth of his involvement with the other pack. He confessed to being the one who set the bombs up in their camp with the backing of the Guerrera wolves. They lost so many of their own that day.

"No one was supposed to get hurt. I swear."

"Any other crimes you'd like to confess to your pack, Oliver? The truth shall set you free."

Klaus wasn't sure if there was more, but it couldn't hurt.

Oliver tried to keep his mouth from spilling his final secret, but the words left his lips before he could help it. "I killed Eve. She knew about my hand in the bombing and to keep her quiet, I suffocated her."

He hung his head in shame and Klaus looked around triumphantly at the defeated werewolves.

Jackson was horrified by what Oliver had done. He was the hothead of the group, but he had always put the pack first, or so Jackson thought.

"We'll take care of this Klaus." Jackson stepped forward. "Oliver, for betraying the pack and murdering family, you're sentenced to death."

The pack didn't need to discuss the death sentence. It was their code.

"I'll do it. She was my friend," Hayley stepped up. This was her chance to show she was still loyal to them. Eve had been the kindest of them all to her, sharing her family history and getting ready for Hope's arrival.

"You're not one of us," she heard from the crowd and hung her head.

"As Alpha, it's my duty to see this through," Jackson said apologetically. He still had affection for Hayley, but he was outnumbered by the others. This was not the time to make a stand.

Jackson opened his hand and a knife was provided. He slowly walked the ten steps to reach his former friend.

"This is taking too long," Klaus jumped in and from behind ripped Oliver's heart from his chest.

They all watched open-mouthed as his body fell to the ground.

Klaus knew what he was doing. He was still on a high after battling the werewolves and seeing Mikael. He wanted to assert that he would be Alpha of all the werewolves, Crescent or otherwise. Stealing Jackson's thunder was just the start. If the pack leader was to kill Oliver, he would do one to assert the other.

He kept Oliver's heart in his hand and gave it a squeeze. He dropped it with a thud and licked his fingers.

"Consider me your pack leader if you will. You've seen me grant mercy and power. No more. Stay out here in the bayou and if you dare to congregate in the city without my permission, you'll wish you died as quickly as Oliver here. You will listen to me and my will. If you obey, maybe the next generation of wolves will know what it's like to visit New Orleans."

He turned his back on the group and took Elijah by the arm to tell him about his run in with Mikael and what they could do about it.

Caroline's stomach turned at what she heard. Werewolves turning on each other and a woman was murdered to keep secrets. Everyone was disgusting in their grab for power. She didn't get a good look at all of the wolves. All eyes were on Klaus' display, but she saw a woman step forward as the crowd dispersed to talk to the pack leader, Jackson.

"Hayley? What are you doing here?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Big cliffhanger there. Time for Caroline and Hayley to meet.

They escaped Mikael once, but how long can they put him off?

Any comments? Concerns? Anxiety? Obviously the next chapter is big.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm a little nervous about this one, so humor me with a review, will you? Tell me what you thought.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

What was Hayley Marshall doing in the Louisiana bayou of all places?

"Ah, perfect," Hayley laughed without humor. "Little Miss Sunshine. Ty's girlfriend."

As Caroline got closer, she crossed her arms over her chest and Hayley did the same. Jackson wandered off.

"I asked what you were doing here. Don't you have someone else you can betray?"

"I came with Elijah because Klaus asked us to come. Has he been keeping secrets from you, Caroline? Doesn't that seem to happen a lot with the men in your life?" she taunted, starting to circle Caroline. "First, Tyler. Now, Klaus. You have no idea what you're getting involved with."

"I'm going back to my friends. You wouldn't know what that's like, would you? Your friends are all dead."

Caroline took a couple steps back and yelled out to the wolves who were returning their homes, shoulders slumped at everything they lost.

"Did you know Hayley here lured twelve werewolves like yourselves to their deaths? Did she tell you she became friends with them first? She gave them up without a second thought. Do you know who she gave them up to? Klaus. Watch your backs or she'll do it to you."

Hayley's face paled. She did what she needed to do. It was the only option. Shane told her they would all come back and she'd get information on her family. The Crescent pack already left her out and she wasn't sure they would ever let her join them again. Caroline's speech might be the final nail in the coffin.

The wolves paid attention to Caroline's words. They'd already been betrayed by Oliver and they wouldn't stand for another betrayal by this newly turned hybrid. Ever since she came around trouble came along with her.

She flashed up to Caroline who didn't flinch, although Hayley was somehow a hybrid. She didn't see that coming.

"Watch yourself, Caroline. You gave up one of Klaus' hybrids too. Don't forget that. This is my family. I'll do anything to protect them."

"I'm not afraid of you, Hayley. You sneak around and scheme. You don't know anything about loyalty or family. You act when people's backs are turned and their defenses are down. That's not happening here. I know who you really are and I won't turn my back on you ever again," she scoffed and took a step away.

"Right, you surround yourself with such good people. I can't forget your boyfriend, Tyler. Tyler who tried to create more hybrids. The Tyler who stabbed a needle into my stomach."

"Hayley, you're a liar. That's what you do. I don't believe a word coming out of your mouth."

Caroline knew Tyler lost his head when it came to Klaus and he certainly felt betrayed by Hayley, but she couldn't imagine he actually did what Hayley said. It made no sense anyway.

Klaus paused as he heard the women fighting. He told Elijah how surprised Mikael was to hear Esther's name. Each didn't know the other was back. Bringing her up was the only thing that saved him from being dead within seconds.

Klaus' plan was to lure Mikael away from New Orleans. Together, his parents would be too much, but if they were kept separate, each could be defeated some way and with no Other Side, they would be gone for good and Hope stood a chance of coming home. The problem was in the execution.

"Mikael is used to me running. I'll pick up a bag and be on my way. While they are our enemies, you might be better off here with the wolves. Marcel and Davina will certainly send Mikael to the New Orleans home to wait for our return. I'll get Mikael out of town before they search here. It's me he wants," he said solemnly.

He clasped Elijah on the arm, "Brother, I will get out of this mess."

"For your family, Niklaus," Elijah agreed.

Klaus raced back to the edge of the woods to get Caroline. Her departure was long overdue and he did not trust Hayley to keep her mouth shut. Eventually Caroline would find out about Hope, but it would be on his terms when he could explain.

"Hayley, if you want to be able to speak ever again, I suggest you put your tongue away," he warned as he marched between them.

"Let's go, Caroline." He gestured out ahead of him to the car.

She was more than happy to leave.

"Do you know why he tried to get blood from my stomach, Caroline? It was because I was pregnant," Hayley yelled to Caroline's back.

Hayley was sick and tired of being treated like trash and if she was hurt, she was going to hurt others also. She just wanted to protect her baby and every decision she made seemed to backfire in her face. In all the things she said, Caroline hadn't lied.

Caroline stopped dead in her tracks and spun on her heel.

"Was the father one of the wolves killed, Hayley? Sounds like something you would do. Did he already have a girlfriend? That is the kind of guy you're attracted to, isn't it?" That would have been perfect.

"No, the father is standing right next to you. We fucked back in Mystic Falls. That's how I'm a hybrid now. A miracle baby. Guess that thousand year old sperm was really potent. You wouldn't know anything about that though, would you? No babies for you. You won't let Klaus get near you either. Too good to slum it up with him. Shame, he's a decent lover. Better than Tyler anyway."

"Hayley," Klaus yelled. "Shut your mouth or I'll snap your neck."

"Like she snapped mine," Caroline mumbled out, latching onto the least horrifying thing she heard.

"Elijah, get her out of here."

Elijah swooped in to bring Hayley to a quiet spot. He hated seeing her like this, lashing out and stooping to a level he didn't think she had in her. He was seeing a new side to her he didn't like at all. This was the mother of his niece? He would not stand for it.

"Caroline, let's go. Get in the car."

"Is it true?" she whispered, not moving.

Klaus sighed. This was the worst way she could hear about it. He reached out to gently tug on her hand and took her deep into the woods.

She stayed there, unmoving. She focused on her anger. Tyler cheated on her with Hayley. Hayley and Klaus had a baby. Tyler knew about the baby and didn't tell her. A baby she would never have. Klaus had sex with Hayley.

"We've always had honest discussions in the woods, Caroline."

He couldn't stop moving. If he did, he would have to look and see the hurt and disappointment on her face and that burned inside.

"I'm sorry you found out like this. Yes, Hayley and I had a baby. I…I can't explain why it happened, but it did." He opened and closed his clenched fists, unable to stop moving.

"Hayley was wrong about one thing. Neither you nor Tyler were good lovers. Neither of you know what it means to love. It was just sex, an exchange of fluids. Doesn't that make you feel good about yourself, Klaus? You said you cared for me and you know what? I believed you. I was an idiot."

As she started to turn her emotions into words, angry tears gathered in her eyes. She ignored them as she lit into him.

"I thought your pretty words showed a tiny sliver into your soul, the human piece that was untouched from all the misery around you. That was a lie. You don't love me and I certainly don't love you."

"Caroline," he tried.

"No, Klaus," she raged. "Why didn't you say anything? Why weren't you honest with me? She betrayed you. She set up those hybrids behind your back and you still fucked her? Like you fucked me? If you chose Hayley, good for you. I wish you the best."

She started to walk away, not sure which direction she should be going, but knowing she couldn't stay where she was.

"You wouldn't let me 'choose' you. I was angry and it was a one-night stand. We weren't together at the time, still aren't. There are no feelings between us other than our attempt to raise a child together. If you must know, she's taken a liking to my brother."

"Oh, that makes it all better. You call it a one night stand and your baby momma is hooking up with your brother?" she scoffed. "Sounds like an ideal way to raise a child."

This child had Hayley and Klaus as parents. She felt horrible for the innocent life.

"You wouldn't let me do more than 'fuck you' as you call it. I just kept something to myself until I could explain it." He looked down. "I didn't think it was the right time."

"You would have sent me home again without telling me. Did you think I was incapable of empathy?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're hurt. I'm sorry I wasn't honest," he called out as she kept walking. "Why does it hurt to think I lied?"

He caught up to her and tried again.

"Let me tell you how much I care about you and fuck Marcel, then you can tell me how it feels." She continued marching away.

"Caroline, please stop," he whispered. Hearing the desperation in his voice, she stopped, keeping her back to him.

"My feelings for you run deep. I've never felt anything like it and your anger at me is unbearable. I want you to care for me like you do your friends. I saw the way you were with Tyler and I want it for myself. I'm selfish and arrogant. I, I don't know how to be any other way than I am."

She pitied him. How did she think in her deepest, most secret thoughts that maybe she'd end up with him one day? It scared her. He was dangerous and cruel. His obsessions would turn her into someone she didn't want to be.

"I want to be loved, appreciated, and cared for by someone who does more than love me, but makes me a better person too. I believe you think you love me in your own twisted way. It's tainted though. It doesn't come from a place of honesty or real love. It comes from jealousy and possessiveness. You want an obedient dog. You just said it. You wanted what Tyler had. Had Tyler been with Bonnie, you would have wanted her."

The thought sickened her. Hadn't she stopped feeling insecure about herself?

"That's not it at all. It's you, Caroline. I'm trying to change. I showed Rebekah mercy by letting her go. I changed for the baby. She's the reason why I need to make New Orleans work. I'll do anything to rid the city of all my enemies. I will not turn into Mikael for her." He turned to face her, "I can't keep running, Caroline. I was running from Mikael as I chased Katherine. It's time to stop."

Caroline's heart pinched when he heard Klaus refer to his child and it was a girl.

"What's her name?"

"Hope. Hope Mikaelson."

"A little too on the nose, wouldn't you say?" she tried to smile through her tears. She wiped them off her face.

"It was better than Despair." He gave her a sad smile in return.

"Where is she?"

Good question. He knew Caroline would keep his secret about the baby, but Klaus wasn't sure he wanted to add that burden to what she already carried. She wouldn't forgive this omission easily, but until Mikael and Esther were gone he had to keep the secret. He hedged.

"Did you see the black decorations at the house? That's what happened, Caroline." He looked at her deeply, trying to impart there was more to the story.

"She died? I'm so sorry, Klaus. I can't imagine losing a child, an infant no less." She felt badly about some of the things she said to Hayley who was a grieving mother, despite their truth. "Who did it?"

"The witches conspired with my mother to kill Hope. There was a prophecy they were afraid of. The wolves also were a threat to her life."

Marcel went to Oliver after the rumor of Hope's death was started, threatening Oliver that he would blame Hope's death on the wolves. Part of the plan was to spread many rumors, causing everyone to share the suspicion, giving Klaus free reign to seek revenge on anyone, regardless of their actual involvement in Hope's 'death' to avenge any other slights and threats. It was open season on any enemies of the Mikaelsons for any reason.

"So, killing those wolves today and the other one just now was part of your revenge?" She could understand that a little. If she had a child that was killed, she didn't think she would be able to let their killer go. Asking Klaus to do that would be insane and she wouldn't dare.

"In addition to other reasons, yes," he agreed, noticing she appeared calmer. The fight left her and she looked exhausted. He did this to her. He wanted to share her joy and exuberance for life, not take it away.

"I'm surprised Rebekah isn't here with you. I would think if she was going to be an aunt and knew Esther was back she'd be with you."

"Rebekah is living the life she wanted most. I didn't know until yesterday that Esther is probably back in the land of the living and I didn't know Mikael was back until today. The living witches directly involved have been taken care of. If Rebekah decides to call, I will let her know, but she's better off where she is."

"You know keeping those wolves down will not get the respect you crave from them. Every time you knock them down, one is going to plot to overthrow the restrictions you have on them."

"I can't allow them to regroup and try again. There are no werewolves in the Quarter now and for a while that's how it has to be. I know you think I should use less intimidation and violence, but every time I do try, I get stabbed in the back. Today was a perfect example."

He started them walking again.

"My father, Rebekah, even Elijah when we were young, Marcel. The list goes on and on. When I let people in, they hurt me. You hurt me as well, Caroline. Using my affection to advance your friend's pathetic schemes over and over."

He said it seriously, but not viciously.

She stopped.

"You hurt me too. Physically twice and what I found out today hurt me too, Klaus. How would you like it if I bit you and you couldn't be cured from unless I deemed you worthy of the cure? How would you like if I told you how much I cared for you and then followed up with actions that made it seemed like a lie, just to play a game?"

"It wasn't a game. Why did it hurt you so badly?" he asked again, wanting her to give him a crumb of affection or truth.

"You know I wouldn't have given you my confession had I known Hayley was barefoot and pregnant."

"You only confessed there were feelings you were denying, not what they were. In fact, you made me stay away. It was possible we'd never meet again." He would never let that happen, but if it got her to open up he would say it. "I didn't take a chastity vow, Caroline."

"Neither did I." Her eyes narrowed at him. Let him think what he wanted about that. He didn't like it one bit.

They started walking again in silence, almost reaching the SUV.

"How can I break this cycle? I know what I want, but I don't know how to get it."

The tug on her heart was instant and he gave her one of those looks again. This was a man who murdered countless people in front of her, hooked up with Hayley, and had a secret baby behind her back, yet he wanted her to tell him how to change his life to one she could accept and one he could have raised a child in.

"Treat people the way you want to be treated," she held out her hand as he was about to interrupt her, "before you react to the assumed knife in your back. You changed for Rebekah. Keep the peace here in New Orleans. Work with Elijah. Make it safe by not cracking down on everyone, but holding only those who do something accountable for their crimes. That's a start. It won't be easy, but try. Be honest with the people you care about. You'll get my respect that way."

He nodded. He didn't think he could do it and his enemies still had to be vanquished, but if the prize at the end was having a child grow up in safety and Caroline at his side he would try anything…after his parents were killed again.

He opened the door for her and she got in.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heavy stuff in this one.

What did you guys think of the conversations? They didn't resolve the issues and some of the conversations were circular, but they talked about them. Had to get them out of the way though and move on.

More action in the next one.


	8. Chapter 8

Super long chapter coming up. Thanks for all the reviews about the last one!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

"I'm sorry to make another stop. I'm going to the airport as well. I want to lead Mikael away from here, deal with him someplace else without my mother becoming aware of him."

Caroline nodded at Klaus. She spent the drive from the bayou thinking over everything that occurred that day. Looking at it in the light of Hope's death definitely changed things. He still was a danger magnet, but if these people were willing to kill a baby, what wouldn't they do? She knew he was going to kill his parents. He didn't have to say it. That turned her thoughts to Tyler. He wasn't the man she thought he was after all if what Hayley said was true. She also thought about Marcel. She never saw Klaus as a father figure to someone.

"Do you think your mother was behind the witches killing Hope?"

"She's been pulling strings behind the scenes. Now that she is here, she wants the same thing Mikael does, killing us all, which unfortunately means you too."

Shortly after they pulled into a large white home in a residential area, Caroline followed him into the house.

"There are one or two blood bags in the fridge, not my idea."

As he bounded up the stairs, she made her way into the kitchen, pleased to be able to drink. She was starving. She popped open the top and was sipping when Klaus came in. He'd showered within minutes and changed into another pair of jeans and Henley, ridding himself of all remaining signs of the werewolf slaughter. He dropped a black duffel bag at her feet.

He watched her sip on the bag, gazing at the veins under her eyes. He made her self conscious and she turned her back on him.

"Caroline, you're a vampire. Feeding is completely natural. You always look beautiful."

Dropping the empty bag into the trash, she ignored him and took her own bag into the bathroom to change. She needed a fresh start and dropped her old clothes into the trash. They weren't ruined, but she felt better now that they were off. She pulled her hair into a ponytail. She didn't want to look like a freak at the airport.

"Ready?" she asked when she came out, trying not to notice his eyes taking her new clothes in.

He opened the front door for her and followed her out. Both bags were put in the backseat.

"Where are you going to go?" she asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Wherever I can get a flight."

"Do you have a white oak stake?"

He sighed. That was a problem. His silence answered her.

"How are you going to kill him then?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, Caroline. You know he's going to die, right? Him or me."

He hadn't forgotten what she'd said about treating people the way you wanted to be treated, but Mikael and Esther had to be exceptions. He wasn't sure how many "exceptions" would be acceptable to someone like Caroline.

Her phone rang in her hand. It was Elena.

"Hey, Elena. On my way to the airport, no delays this time. What's up?"

"Athena. Her name is Athena," Elena reported. "Her second in command is named Miguel. They're still at the hotel, but Enzo's date seemed to think they could be moving on. Some were already packing. The Damon rumor is still out there."

"That's something," Caroline felt relieved at the information. "I'm not sure how many flights are still leaving tonight, but I'll be there as soon as I can and we can figure out the next step."

"Be safe, Care. Oh and I got a copy of the 'magic map' we're calling it. It's on your desk."

"Yeah, you too. Bye."

Caroline turned to Klaus.

"Do you know who she is?"

"Athena. Nasty piece of business that one. A lot like Rebekah," he intoned. "Miguel as well? He's actually one of Elijah's vampires. Turned him four hundred years ago in Spain. What's this rumor about Damon?"

Caroline filled him in. He thought it was clever. They needed backup plans though. He felt naked without one and this Mikael situation was a huge problem.

"That might work. Athena likes an audience. Getting the young vampires to leave will discourage her and she might move on after making an example out of one of you. In other words, if she killed Jeremy Gilbert alone, the rest of you would be safe."

She stared at him, appalled.

"You know that isn't good enough. We're not giving him up."

"I'm just telling you what she's like. Do what you will with it. Just don't get killed for a mortal who will die relatively soon anyway."

She was turning over in her head what they could do. They couldn't give up Jeremy. He couldn't stay inside the bubble forever. She felt like she was missing something. Something important that might help out her friends.

Looking outside, she saw they were entering the parking garage of the airport. Finally.

"So I guess if I don't die while you deal with your parents, I'll know how you're doing," she said softly. He had so much going on in his life. She didn't fit into his current world and he didn't fit into hers either. She had to keep her friends safe from Jefferson and keep up with her grand plan. Getting magic back in Mystic Falls seemed like a pipe dream now. It was what was keeping the people she cared about safe. It was no longer a problem, but a temporary solution.

"I'll be fine, Caroline." He tried to inspire confidence in himself and her as well. "You will be too. It will only be a matter of time before I see you again."

He looked over at her as he parked, but his slightly provocative statement didn't get a response. She would usually say something about him being presumptuous. She was lost in thought, biting down on her lower lip.

"Caroline?"

It came to her like a lightening bolt. It turned one of their weaknesses into a strength.

"I've solved your problem. Use Mystic Falls. You'll have to come back with me."

"Caroline, I don't think that's a good idea. Mikael is going to go where I go."

"Exactly. You'll deal with Mikael there. In return, you're going to help me with Athena. Plus, there's the whole if he kills you I'm dead part."

"I'm listening."

"You don't have a weapon. I do. Mystic Falls doesn't have any magic within its borders. You too would become human and die if you went inside of it. Everything returns to its pre-magic state. If you can get Mikael within the boundaries he'll turn into a human and die. He can't come back from that, ever."

She started to speak more quickly as her plan came together in her head.

"Davina will come with him and she too will be powerless inside of the zone. We just have to get them in there. Once done, you talk to Athena, and I mean talk Klaus, convince her it was Damon, and then you can return to New Orleans. Will you agree?"

"There are some holes you know, but it's something. Do you have some witches who will work with you?" He did like her use of the word "we."

She nodded. Caroline was sure Klaus would like her story about snapping Luke's neck to get what she wanted from Liv too much, but she made it up to Luke as best she could. They were not best friends, but not exactly enemies either.

"Have you really thought about what it means to bring Mikael back to Mystic Falls? Where your friends and mother are?"

She shook her head honestly. No, she was sure she hadn't considered everything. They might not even go for it.

"I'll help you with Athena," he agreed, waiting for her to snatch her offer away, but she didn't.

Klaus dialed his phone as they entered the airport parking garage.

"Brother, I'm going to Mystic Falls. Spread the word I'm there and I'll be back in a few days. Can you get to mother's grimoire? There's a certain spell I'd like you to scan and send over to my phone. Continue efforts to find her new identity, will you?"

Once Klaus revealed the nature of the spell, Elijah knew which one he was talking about. He would covertly get to the book and also see if he had any allies left he could contact about figuring out what form Esther was in. He learned his lesson about disguise from Celeste. He wanted to meet with the last Harvest witch, Cassie, and see what she could tell him.

"Don't stay away too long, Niklaus. As soon as the police reveal the 'gang' culprits at the casino, characters with untested allegiances will come forward sensing the lack of authority. I'll need to clean up your mess as best I can once Mikael has left."

"Do that, brother. You know who will be making a play for the city in my absence. Better him than others."

Marcel, of course. Marcel could take over for a day or two. He had three vampires left according to Klaus. The witch would be with Mikael. His mother? She wanted Hope.

Klaus and Caroline purchased tickets on the next flight that came the closest to Mystic Falls. They would rent a car and drive the rest of the way.

As they sat in the boarding area, waiting to board, "This plan may actually work, Caroline."

She smiled and ducked her head, happy to be able to contribute.

He touched her hand and she looked up. "It means a lot to me."

She nodded, uncomfortable.

"I'm doing that thing you asked me to, treating you the way I want to be treated. Now you say something nice about me." His eyes revealed a mischievous twinkle.

She laughed. "That's not how it works and you know it."

Getting her to laugh and smile at him was all he wanted, so he would have to disagree, it did work.

"Ready to play your part?"

"I am a drama major, Klaus," she reminded him tartly.

Pulling his phone out once again, he made the call that would start to push the dominoes over. If this didn't work he'd be putting Caroline's life in danger, but if it did work, he'd be one huge step closer to his goals, goals he didn't know he had until the last 24 hours transpired.

"Marcel, sorry for the bites, mate. Had to get out of there with dear old dad around. You understand, right?"

"Klaus," Marcel was not happy to hear from him so soon. He did get to the blood in time, but he was still recovering from the multiple bites and werewolf battle. It had only been a few hours earlier.

"I'm headed out of town. That's what happens when Mikael is around you know. Don't think I've given up though, Marcellus. I will be back and it won't be a hundred years this time."

Marcel could hear noises in the background. It sounded like airport announcements. He could also hear someone a lot closer.

"Klaus, that's our flight. Will you carry my bag?" Marcel heard a woman say.

Klaus put his hand over the phone, but not enough to muffle anything.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," he agreed. He looked straight at her while he said it and Caroline knew he meant it, not just because they rehearsed it. He would do anything for her. He just needed to figure out what those things were.

"Whatever you say, Klaus," Marcel interjected, wanting to get Klaus' attention again and then he hung up.

So Caroline was with Klaus. He didn't remember much of what happened after he had been bitten. That they were still together meant something. She could be his vulnerability.

They were leaving together though. Gone. Klaus was gone.

The city was his once more.

It was good to be king.

"Davina," he called out to her.

The young witch raced to him.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, better than ok." He slowly sat up. "That was Klaus. He's left New Orleans. The wolves are gone. You're the only important witch. The city is mine." He'd have to turn some tourists into vampires to build his numbers for Klaus' inevitable return.

"Where is he?" Klaus leaving was good, but she didn't get to kill him. She couldn't keep Mikael as a pet. She brought him back for one purpose.

"If I had to guess, Mystic Falls, where that pretty blonde came from. The one with Klaus? She's with him right now. It doesn't matter," he smiled his charming smile and she gave him a quick one in return.

Marcel wasn't sure how he felt about Mikael being back. If he succeeded in catching Klaus, he'd be dead too. It was tempting to keep him as security, but he wasn't sure how Davina could control him long-term. He also fed on vampires. Marcel only had three vampire friends. Any new ones he created couldn't immediately become food for Mikael. Desiccating him until needed was the only solution he saw. No more blood donations for Davina since he figured that was where it was going.

"Since you're feeling better, there's something I need to do. I'm going to call Cami to look in on you."

"That's not necessary, I'm fine, D," he called as she left the room.

If Klaus was running from New Orleans, Davina would follow him. Dealing with Klaus far away from Marcel meant he couldn't use him to escape once again. Mikael knew what to do. Only then would she feel safe in her home. She did as promised and called Cami to look after Marcel. She packed her bags and had Mikael following her.

"We're going back to where it all began, Mikael. Mystic Falls."

He thought that was perfect. The abomination was created there and he would die there.

Sitting next to Klaus on a plane was a weird experience. The closest city they could get to was Washington, DC. They'd still have a significant drive, but they would be getting there that night. He was cramped in the seat next to her. The plane didn't have a first class area. She kept fighting him for the armrest between them.

"Our first flight, love."

"And last."

"You know that simply isn't true. Where's the open and honest Caroline?" He smirked at her.

He was trying to get under her skin and it was working. He told her everything he was thinking and feeling, still trying to get her to do the same, wanting to know what she thought of everything. She occasionally felt guilty as she certainly wasn't usually open and honest with him. She didn't trust him though.

"She's going to sleep. Leave her alone," she remarked, tucking her head into the side of the plane to try to get some rest. It had been a freaking long day. Marcel. Werewolves. Mikael. Davina. More werewolves. Hayley. Hope. She'd have to be on alert again as soon as they were on the ground, but for now she could rest.

.

.

.

Klaus hated to wake her, but they would be starting the landing process in the next five minutes. He'd rather do it himself than have an announcement jar her awake. She snuggled up into his shoulder ten minutes into the flight and barely moved since then. His dead heart was satisfied with her body's attraction to his. She wasn't ready to do it awake, but if he could keep building on the connections they did have maybe she would give in. He could show her kind and gentle. He knew he'd have to show it to more than her.

Gently running his fingers down the side of her face, he whispered her name over and over. She made a face and burrowed deeper. One of her hands was gripping his shirt tightly. He stroked his fingers along hers, easing them open. She swatted him away. He smiled and tried again, stroking along her brow. The second time her eyes fluttered open.

"Klaus."

"Sweetheart."

Her heart skipped a beat with the way he was looking at her. She was still hazy and warm from sleep. His shoulder was surprisingly comfortable. She had an excellent view of his throat. Her ever-present headache was gone she vaguely noticed.

He kept gently stroking her face and her eyes wanted to close again.

"It's time to get up."

She watched his pink lips move, not really hearing him. She remembered the way they felt on her own, soft and pliable. He kissed like a dream, both taking control and giving it up, just the way she liked it.

He couldn't take the way she was looking at him. He licked his lips and her own mirrored the action. He closed his eyes and stifled a groan. They were on a plane. This wasn't the time or place.

He put a little more strength in his voice.

"They're going to turn the lights on in a moment. We'll be landing shortly."

Her eyes widened and she sat up in her seat, clearing the haze she was under. That was embarrassing.

They didn't speak for the rest of the flight or ride in the rental car. She wanted to go back to sleep, but they had so much to plan first.

"Elena, I'm about an hour away now. Can you get Stefan, Alaric, Enzo, Luke, and Liv up to our room as soon as possible? I have an idea and I'll need their help. Get my mom, Jeremy, Matt, and Tyler on the phone when we get there. I'll explain it all soon."

"You got Rebekah?" asked Elena, excitedly, noticing her use of the word 'we.'

"A consolation prize only, Elena. I'll see you soon."

He gave her a look. He was no one's consolation prize.

She bit her cheek to keep from smiling at him.

Hearing the voices behind the door as she led him into her dorm, something she honestly thought would never happen, she gave him a look and opened the door.

"Hey, I'm back."

She was greeted with hugs from Stefan and Elena. "Where are your beads?" All of the excitement left the room when she was followed in by the man most of them didn't know and the others pretty much hated.

"Klaus," Stefan nodded and patted him on the shoulder. He certainly wasn't Rebekah, but there wasn't much he wouldn't do for Caroline. He'd seen it in action before. It didn't shock him at all he was there with them.

Elena merely stared. She would team up with Klaus if necessary to save Jeremy, but she wasn't happy about it.

Alaric nodded, having Klaus was probably better than nothing. That's what he tried to convince himself anyway.

"Enzo, Luke, Liv, this is Klaus. Klaus, meet Enzo, Luke, and Liv."

"Hey mate, nice to meet you," Enzo greeted the tall blond guy, extending his hand.

As soon as Klaus heard the accent he gave Caroline and Stefan a look and used just a bit of his strength to squeeze his hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Let go of his hand," Caroline scolded. Enzo's face turned purple.

He moved on to Luke and Liv and was much more pleasant. He loved having witches in his debt, so meeting two more was very good indeed.

"Is this THE Klaus?" Luke asked, very wary of what he'd heard.

"The one and only. Glad you've heard of me," Klaus preened.

The ones who knew him rolled their eyes.

"Klaus is here to help us and since he's pretty much indestructible he'll be an excellent asset, plus he's met Athena and Miguel."

She tugged on Klaus' hand, pushing him down on her bed.

"All you had to do was ask me to join you on your bed, Caroline," he teased, making sure Enzo overheard.

"Seriously?" What did he want to do next? Pee on her leg in front of everyone?

She sat on one side of Klaus with Stefan on the other. Enzo and Alaric sat in desk chairs and the other three sat on Elena's bed. Elena made the call to the group in Mystic Falls while Caroline and Klaus studied the 'magic map.'

"Hey guys. Hi mom. I'm back from New Orleans. I don't have Rebekah, but I did get us some help in the form of the Original Pain in the Ass. He'll help in return for something, something very dangerous. We have to talk about it."

She pointed to Klaus to pick up where she left off. He immediately stood up and began to pace as he spoke. Could he speak to more than one person without either completely lounging or standing up to lord over them? She couldn't remember.

"My un-dearly departed father has returned from the Other Side. Caroline has a plan to defeat him. As you know, if I die, you go with me." He made sure to stare at Stefan and Elena. Enzo he wasn't sure about and Alaric he knew would be fine.

He'd have to keep his eye on Alaric. He would prefer he wasn't involved considering Alaric's past alliance with his mother, but Caroline assured him he hadn't communicated with her.

"In return for his very timely demise, I'll help you rid yourselves of the vampires trying to off young Jeremy Gilbert. This is a good deal, Jeremy, considering they're trying to get revenge for the death of their friends."

Jeremy's current existence was all thanks to him and he wanted to remind him of that.

His tongue also burned to add that if they tried anything against him, he would wipe them out without a second thought. However, he knew that was exactly what Caroline had been talking about.

"I'm out," they could hear Tyler say into the phone. Klaus smiled smugly and sat down. Worked for him.

Picking up where Klaus left off, Caroline explained what she wanted to happen. She was going to have a conversation with Tyler, but it could wait.

"What do you guys think?"

They talked it over. They would have sent Klaus out of the room, but even if they sent him out of the building they didn't know if he'd still be able to hear them. Stefan and Elena weren't crazy about the idea of working with Klaus or Mikael, neither was Liz, but Caroline was the sane one and if she thought this was their best chance, it was their best chance. The witches were wary, but did have some tentative friendships with the others. No one else left like Tyler anyway.

"Davina and Mikael should be here possibly even as soon as tomorrow. We'll lure him into the magic free area and he'll be gone for good. If Davina follows she'll be powerless as well. She reminded me a lot of Bonnie when she was using Expression magic. Her eyes were lifeless. If she was willing to raise Mikael up from the dead knowing what he's like, I don't know what we can do with her."

The siblings looked leery learning about the other witch.

"Klaus has already left clues for them to follow. We'll set up outside of the zone. Mikael will have to think he's winning to follow him into the area. He won't know right away what's going on, but he has to stay in there long enough to die."

Klaus picked up his phone and found the image Elijah scanned to him. He handed the phone over to the witches.

"This is a spell from my mother's grimoire. The ingredients look basic. You'll get one of the humans to look exactly like me. They'll run into the bubble and as the magic fades they'll keep running. Mikael will follow and that's how we get him where I can't go. The alternative would be a body switch where the magic reverses, but I don't think anyone wants that."

Liv looked at the picture and her brother. The spell was doable. Getting a look at one of his mother's spells was a pretty big deal.

"I'll do it," Jeremy called out. "I'll get spelled to look like Klaus and run into town."

"Jeremy, no," Elena called out. "Mikael isn't going to stop once he starts to turn back. He'll still be dangerous."

"Elena, it's the least I can do. I don't feel bad about killing Kol, but if this will get Klaus on our side and helps prevent Mikael from killing Klaus and you, I'm willing to do it."

Klaus was pretty sure the human wouldn't be so fearless about his lack of remorse for killing Kol if he were in the same room with him, but he bit his tongue.

"We won't know when to start the plan until we know Mikael has followed. We caught the last flight so unless they're driving, they're stopped. Even then we should have at least until tomorrow. Any ideas on how to find out when Mikael and Davina get here? The sooner we do this, the sooner we deal with the others. Don't forget, Mikael feeds on vampires," Caroline added.

"They can't try to get in Mystic Falls beforehand or they'll figure it out," Alaric reminded them.

"There has to be a way to use the vampires in Jefferson in all of this," Stefan mused.

Elena was the first to come up with an idea. "We get word to Mikael and Davina, I'm still working on that part, that Klaus is actually staying at the hotel in Jefferson, trying to elude Mikael by not sleeping at the Mikaelson mansion. Maybe Mikael will feed on one of them rather than one of us."

"Nope. They can't talk otherwise the bubble will come up." Stefan reminded her.

"What about here? Whitmore? We get word to Davina that Klaus is here, that he brought me back to school. Mikael kills vampires. He doesn't care for humans one way or another. It's summer break so most of campus is empty," Caroline added.

"I don't know about that," Alaric tried.

"I think she's on to something," Stefan agreed with Caroline. "Enzo, Alaric, Klaus, Caroline, Elena, and I can all start compelling the remaining students to let them know Klaus was spotted. Davina and Mikael will have to overhear it and head there. We'll tell all the kids to tell us if they see a man matching Mikael or Davina's description and then get them to leave campus."

"Do you think it will work, mate?" Enzo asked. "What if they don't overhear it?"

"Then I'll have to show myself and get him to follow me. He hasn't stopped in a thousand years," Klaus sneered.

"The woods near Klaus' home is actually on the edge of the bubble area. A mile northwest would be even better though. With the way Klaus can move, it will be close enough. It's probably the best spot. It's thick in there, but if you start by the mill road, in about a mile or two due east you'll be at the bubble's edge," Liz added from the phone. "I think there are some old cellars too. No innocent citizens will be out there to get hurt, but there are enough buildings just inside the area that Jeremy will have a place to take cover once he crosses the line."

"Matt and mom, you stay inside to get Jeremy when he crosses over. Ok? Mom, have your gun ready too."

They both agreed.

"We'll have the ingredients ready, but will need about ten minutes for the spell," Luke noted.

"Klaus can get us ten minutes. I'll be watching, Stefan too, and we'll text you to get started." Caroline was going to be front and center for this battle.

"Alaric and Enzo, keep those other vampires in Jefferson. We can only solve one problem at a time." They both nodded at Caroline's directions.

Klaus and Caroline described what Mikael and Davina looked like so the vampires could start compelling people first thing in the morning.

"I know how we can let Davina know where I am, love," Klaus said.

"Big day tomorrow everyone, get some rest and we'll meet back in the morning. We'll compel our way around campus," Stefan added to break up the meeting.

Luke, Liv, Enzo, and Alaric all left. The witches would be gathering materials and Enzo and Alaric went to their homes.

"You can stay with me, Klaus," Stefan eyed him.

"Thanks, rippah, but I'm going to stay here. In the event Mikael actually gets here ahead of time, I'm not leaving Caroline unprotected. He's seen her."

Stefan smiled. Klaus had always tried to keep his feelings for Caroline less obvious. Not so anymore. If Caroline had sex with him more had to be going on than what he'd seen and Klaus was literally staying so Caroline would be safe.

Caroline was forced to explain to Stefan and Elena just a little bit about what happened in New Orleans after Klaus told them Mikael and Davina spotted her. She kept the information to a minimum though. She was fine. That's what mattered.

"Klaus, you can't stay here." Elena was firm on not sleeping in the same room as him.

"He can stay next door. You too, Stefan, if you want," Caroline added. She didn't even bother addressing his 'protection' statement. "It's an empty room."

She physically pushed Klaus out of the room and Stefan followed. "Goodnight, boys." She slammed the door on them.

Stefan opened the room next door. There were tiny twin beds. No sheets. "So in exchange for the most evil man on the planet, save yourself and Silas, coming right to our door you'll help us out? Remember what you said about keeping her safe? I feel the same way," Stefan warned. "I'm going on a quick animal run. Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm hurt." Stefan was right though of course. He was bringing the most evil man ever right to Caroline's doorstep.

It was late, but he had one last important call to make.

"Cami, love, it's Klaus."

The walls were notoriously thin, especially so for vampires. Caroline could hear Klaus on the phone after coming back to the room from using the floor's bathroom. Elena was already in bed, earbuds in. Who was Cami?

Klaus could hear Caroline rustling around as well. It was odd that he could pick out her graceful movements compared to Elena, but he could. She was drinking another blood bag.

"Klaus, are you ok?"

"Just in a bit of a jam here. One of Rebekah's friends came and got into a little trouble with some of the wolves at the casino. Decided on a quick trip, I brought her back to school, Whitmore College, in Virginia."

"Marcel is fine since you didn't ask."

"Collateral damage. Davina had my blood for just this purpose." He waved it off. "Is he there with you?"

"Yes, he doesn't want to talk to you though." Cami looked at Marcel lying down on the bed, shaking his head at her, before she got up and walked around the room.

"I talked to him earlier. Nothing more to say. He met this friend of Rebekah's. She's blonde and beautiful. I'm staying for the night, maybe one more and then I'm moving on."

Caroline was now in the open doorway, watching him as he laid back on the bed spinning his tale.

"You're sleeping with a coed?" Cami was pissed at his carefree attitude regarding Marcel…and herself. All those longing looks and telling her she was beautiful. Did they mean nothing?

"There's no sleeping involved, love. Don't be jealous. We were just friends, you and I. I'll be back before you know it. I can't leave without one more taste."

"Your boundaries are totally screwed up. Goodnight, Klaus," Cami said and hung up.

"He's at Whitmore College with Caroline?" Marcel asked.

"Apparently. Did you meet her?" She picked at a thread on the sheet.

"She's a beautiful blonde alright." He stood up and found his phone.

Cami sulked. Marcel hadn't told her much about what happened at the casino, except that Klaus had bitten him and the Guerrera wolves were no more. She might need a new job on top of everything.

"Davina, where are you?"

"Why?" She looked over at Mikael who was driving them to Mystic Falls. Waiting for a plane would take too long. She wanted the element of surprise.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Wherever you are. Come back. He's not in Mystic Falls. He's with that blonde girl from earlier. She's a college student."

"What college?"

"It doesn't matter. Come home," he tried again.

"No, Marcel. I unlinked you from Klaus. Mikael is going to kill him and you'll be free. You will be king of New Orleans and everyone will be safe. It will be back like it used to be. I want it to go back like it used to be," she railed at him. "I can't rest until he's been destroyed."

She was exhausted. They had been in the car for hours and now she didn't know where they should be going on. This was for Tim and Josh.

"I'm already king. He's gone. Stop feeding Mikael and come home."

She wouldn't agree and in the end, he caved. He could not control Davina, no one could. He told her the truth.

"Whitmore. Whitmore College is where he'll be for tonight and tomorrow. He's sneaky, Davina. I need you, so take care of yourself."

Marcel hung up the phone. Did he want Klaus to actually die or just be stuck in concrete or paralyzed by a spell? Klaus taught him everything he knew. He was better than his own father to him and for a time, things were good.

What if Davina was wrong and Mikael succeeded in killing him and Josh as well along with Klaus? She was getting sloppy. She was wrong about the timing of the ring-breaking spell.

Feeling guilty and thinking maybe Klaus would run even farther away, Marcel picked up his phone. "He's coming for you there."

Klaus didn't say a word but hung up the phone, pleased with Marcel's honesty and the fact that his plan was working.

Before Marcel called, Caroline had some questions.

"Who is she?"

"A friend."

"You don't have friends," she reminded him.

"You're my friend."

"Not really. Friends don't make their other friends promise to stay away, do they?" She cocked her head as she stayed in the doorway.

"That's true. That was very unfriendly behavior, Miss Forbes, but I did enjoy what happened afterwards." He stood up and got within a few inches of her. "She's a human who is trying to change me from my dastardly ways. Suffice it to say, she hasn't been successful."

They shared a smile. No, she hadn't.

"She sounded jealous."

"I'm not sure why. She got involved with Marcel."

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and didn't flinch. He noticed the pulsing vein in her neck. She did flinch when his phone rang, but didn't move from her spot. She watched as he listened to what Marcel had to say. Davina and Mikael were on their way. He slipped the phone into his back pocket with a grin. Her eyes immediately followed his dimples.

"Another taste?"

"That was a lie. One more would never be enough. Don't you know that by now, sweetheart?"

She was playing with fire, but it felt so good. She watched as he licked his lips and got closer and closer. Her eyes flickered between his lips and his deep blue eyes.

She heard a noise down the hallway. It was Stefan who would be in view any minute.

"I know it will never taste as good with anyone else as it did with me. Sweet dreams, Klaus." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ignored the signs of his arousal as she went to bed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Go Caroline. You tell him.

This (very long) chapter was mostly planning, but the next one will get to how successful they are or not.

What do you guys think? Still on board?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

Everything was in place. They all memorized the 'magic map'. It was a matter of life and death for some of them. They had even added some discreetly spray-painted rocks to the border where they believed they would end up.

The vampires in Jefferson were being kept busy by Alaric and Enzo. They were throwing a barbecue. The idea was laughable. One group was going to try to kill the Original family patriarch and the others were going to be drinking all day. Everyone hard a part to play.

Liv and Luke were ready to perform the spell and were waiting in a cellar they'd located. Jeremy and Elena were with them. Stefan and Caroline were set up within sight of the woods where Klaus would lead Mikael. Matt and Liz were inside the bubble waiting to keep Mikael and Davina in when they stepped inside.

They'd spent the morning compelling all of the students left on campus and drinking blood in preparation of the battle ahead. Mikael was only killed the last time due to some clever tricks and planning. They hoped they could do the same once again, but without a white oak stake.

Caroline looked down at the phone vibrating in her hand. She listened to the voice on the other end and hung up before dialing another number.

"Klaus. They're here. Be careful."

They all wished him well before they left. She wasn't sure if she encouraged him more or if he did it for her more. There were no hugs or kisses, but she gave him a shy smile and a warning that he better be ok. Her GPA was excellent and she was intent on graduating. He grinned and she memorized the image in her head.

Stefan got on the phone to send out a mass text to alert everyone. Liv and Luke started the spell to transform Jeremy into looking like Klaus. It would last 24 hours or until he entered the bubble.

Nervously Caroline started to overthink everything. Why did she agree to call Mikael down on them? How did this go from saving Jeremy Gilbert to helping Klaus kill his father once again? When did she become ok with killing him? Ok, that one she could rationalize better than the others. This plan was hers and things could go terribly wrong. She was putting her friend's lives on the line to help him. Yes, it could help her in the end, but not to the same degree. She'd take the Jefferson vamps over Mikael any day. She gave a wan smile to Stefan. The headache was back.

A light breeze flowed between the campus buildings. Klaus waited out in the middle where he had extensive views of the grounds. He wanted to see his father and Davina coming. It was particularly unnerving to not see any students walking around. There was little camouflage. He focused all of his energy and concentration on dealing with the one problem in front of him. Usually he had contingency plan after contingency plan in place, but getting his father out of the way was his top priority, along with keeping Caroline safe. His backup plan? Run as far and as fast from both New Orleans and Mystic Falls until he could come up with a backup plan.

He didn't have to wait long after Caroline's call to get a sense his father was near. The tingling in his spine increased and he waited when he previously would have been off like a shot. He needed Mikael to get close.

"There you are, boy," Mikael shouted from across the green, intent on stalking his prey. Davina was about twenty yards behind. She would let Mikael off his leash and that's what Klaus was counting on. At their vampire speeds she wouldn't be able to keep up and he would deal with her later.

"Mikael. Ready to finish this?"

Klaus produced a regular stake from his own pocket. It wasn't white oak, but his father didn't know it. If he'd thought about it properly, he would have accessed some of the ash before he left New Orleans to keep Mikael entombed.

His step-father sauntered over.

"What tricks do you have up your sleeve?"

"It's just you and me as you can see." He spread his arms out wide.

Mikael and Davina had been told by seven different students about spotting Klaus Mikaelson as they arrived on campus. Two would have been a coincidence. Seven was overkill.

"You've been waiting for me I can see. Where's the girl you were with earlier? I would like a drink before I finish you. It might be hard to find a vampire from Rebekah's or Elijah's lines afterwards."

Klaus glared at his mention of Caroline.

"She's well away from you. Davina," he turned to her. "How is dear, dear Marcel? Feeling better?"

She started to raise her hand to give him an aneurysm when he took off. Mikael was in hot pursuit, approximately ten yards behind.

They zipped through campus and started to head towards Mystic Falls. Klaus knew he'd have to balance letting let his father catch up in order for the ruse to work, but not close enough to get killed. Jeremy couldn't fake vampire speed.

Two miles away from his destination, he found a clearing and Mikael was close within seconds.

"Ready to die, boy? To have your meaningless life come to an end? You were a mistake!"

Mikael raced up to Klaus and they struggled. Each had a stake in one hand and they grappled about. Klaus threw Mikael into the base of a tree which cracked in half. Mikael slowly stood up and brushed himself off.

"That's not going to be good enough," he laughed mirthlessly.

He pounced again and Klaus twisted in his grip, giving Mikael his right shoulder. The stake was centimeters from piercing his skin before he snapped his father's wrist, hearing the bones crack. He pushed him away and watched as his father healed. It looked as though he hadn't fed recently though.

"Looking a bit slow, old man. Who will you go after first? Rebekah or Elijah?" he taunted as he kept his distance. Stefan and Caroline should have been able to hear him. "She was your once loyal girl and Elijah was your proudest creation, was he not? How will you choose?"

Klaus aimed his stake at an opening, but his father knocked it away easily.

"Pitiful," he sneered before jumping at Klaus once again. This time he was prepared for the twisting motion and dug the stake into Klaus' thigh. Klaus screamed in pain as it was pulled free and immediately plunged into his abdomen. He kicked behind and caught Mikael in the shin, snapping the bone. He freed himself and raced off to the cellar as fast as he could.

Sunlight dappled through the woods. Branches were broken in his haste to get away. Sap covered his clothes. He kept his arms in front to clear his way. Ferns covered the ground and he leapt over fallen trees.

Mikael felt his tibia reknit itself and he then followed Klaus to finally end this. Klaus would die by his hands today.

Stefan and Caroline watched the battle and kept the witches up to date on Klaus' progress. She couldn't help the lump in her throat as she watched Klaus' father attack him and stake him twice not very far from where she was hiding.

"He'll be there in ten seconds. Start to run Jeremy," she whispered softly.

Jeremy, looking like Klaus, leapt out of the bunker and made his way as fast as he could towards the bubble where Matt and Liz were waiting. His top speed would hopefully equal Klaus' injured gait.

Klaus hid behind a tree and then jumped down into the covered shelter as he saw Jeremy race off ahead. He held his breath as he peeked through the cellar doors at his father's progress. It was working. He was following Jeremy, but he was getting very close.

Elena, Liv, Luke, and Klaus all went above ground to watch as the rest of the plan unfolded. He was startled as Caroline and Stefan joined them. She eyed him closely, but there was no time to say anything. This was all about Jeremy and Mikael now. Careful to be quiet, they kept their distance as they neared Mikael from behind.

"You will not run away from me this time," Mikael screamed.

Klaus was already injured from what he saw. If he slowed him down even more, he could be staked. Mikael stopped to pick up some branches to launch at Jeremy. Jeremy turned his head when he heard Mikael pause and his eyes widened as he saw the makeshift missiles coming towards him. He ran in a zig zag pattern, ducking as well. He was only about ten yards from the bubble and once there only a large backyard separated him from getting some protection behind a shed.

He kept up his zig zag motion, heart pumping excessively, as he ran as fast as he could, hearing the branches zip past him.

He crossed the plane of the bubble and felt the magic leave him. He kept running, not showing his face or lack of wounds to Mikael and took a sharp left into Matt's waiting arms.

Seconds later Mikael was also past the magic bubble plane, not noticing anything at first. He had been suspicious of what Klaus was up to, but Klaus wasn't trying to hurt him, or so it seemed. He was just running like the coward he was.

It started with his speed decreasing. Then he noticed all of his senses becoming dull. He didn't stop though as he made his way through the yard. He had one purpose and he would not be denied again.

Klaus and the rest of the vampires watched as Jeremy and Mikael made it past the line. Stefan held his hand up for silence and to note that they were right on the edge of where they could safely go.

Mikael looked all around for Klaus, but he didn't see him. He saw two young men and a local Sheriff with her gun drawn on his left where he last saw Klaus heading. He started towards them. He only fed on vampires, but this called for extreme measures.

"Tell me where he is," he threatened. They looked back, serious, but not showing signs of fear. Pitiful humans. "Tell me where he is!"

Looking down, he tried to find the source of the pain coming from his abdomen. Blood was staining his shirt. The bloom was growing.

"Klaus! Klaus come here. What game are you playing?" he yelled out as loudly as he could moving forward step by step. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard."

Caroline put her hand on Klaus' arm as they watched. His father was dying and still did everything he could manage to kill his stepson.

"Stay where you are," Liz called out to Mikael.

He grew weaker and weaker as the blood began to flow more freely. He collapsed to the ground.

"You're dying, father," Klaus called out from the woods, wanting him to know he was behind his demise. "Go back to hell."

Mikael tried to get on his knees to crawl back to Klaus, but his life was coming to an end. He tried again and again to get up, digging his fingers deep into the earth, pulling him closer to Klaus. With a final gasp, his human body failed him and he died.

Liz walked slowly towards his body, not taking any chances. She nodded and Matt and Jeremy pulled him even deeper into the bubble. Matt felt for a pulse, but found none. He lifted Mikael's shirt and saw the stab wound which killed him as a mortal a thousand years earlier.

"He's dead," Matt confirmed. He grabbed the fallen white oak stake. It was really too much power for one person to have. "I think we should keep it here. Don't you?"

They hadn't discussed what to do with the stake. Klaus wanted it, but if no supernatural creature could get in or be compelled to get it, it might be safest there.

"For now, Donovan, until I keep my end of the deal with Athena. Then, I'll be back for it."

Stefan nodded at Matt. It seemed fair enough.

Everyone was deeply relieved at Mikael's death and that they had all come through it safely. Klaus knelt on the ground, once more gazing at the body of his father, dead because of him. He would feel relieved if he still didn't feel the sting of a thousand years of abuse.

Stefan laid a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want some blood?" He nodded towards his wounds which were almost healed.

Klaus stood and shook his head.

"Davina?"

Everyone looked at each other, not sure where she was.

Jeremy, Matt, and Liz came out where they could be greeted by the others. Elena rushed to her brother to hug him tight. Caroline squeezed her mother hard enough for her mom to say something, so Caroline moved on to Matt and Jeremy.

Klaus held his hand out to Jeremy who shook it. "We're even young Gilbert. I won't forget this," he said solemnly. Jeremy nodded in return.

Adrenaline coursed through their bodies. There were smiles and even a few nervous laughs as they were safe from Mikael. They discussed what to do with his body. Matt and Jeremy agreed to dig him a grave on the Mikaelson mansion property. It seemed fitting for his bones to be returned there.

As they lingered, the vampires felt an excruciating pain and lifted their hands up to their heads.

"What did you do to him?" Davina screamed.

She was covered in dirt and scratches as she'd followed as closely as she could through the woods. She saw Mikael's lifeless body. He hadn't been desiccated though.

"Go to him, Davina," Klaus called as best he could through the pain. Better for her to be powerless as well.

"No. What did you do to him?" She was not going to be distracted by Mikael. She learned her lesson after Marcel.

Liz lifted her gun. She slowly grabbed Matt and Jeremy to return them behind the bubble area only a few yards away. She didn't like leaving Caroline on the other side, but they would be protected and could do more from there. Jeremy gave her a look, wanting to stay with Elena, but gave in when he saw her face.

Liv and Luke performed a counter spell on Davina and the headaches were momentarily lifted.

"Davina. As you can see, my father is dead." Klaus lifted his arms out in a gesture of faux supplication. She noticed the blood stains on his clothes. She also eyed the blonde vampire she'd met earlier once again and two apparent witches. She knew who the vampires were thanks to the headache she gave them.

"I could use a witch on my side in New Orleans, Davina. Let's put this nasty business behind us and move forward."

He slowly made his way to Davina's left, wanting to get behind her and get her attention away from the others.

"You would have killed Marcel," she cried. She thrust her arms out and forced the vampires back. Each of them started to scream as they were on the edge of the plane. Matt, Jeremy, and Liz pushed them back the way they came.

Liv and Luke once again performed a countermeasure spell and the vampires were able to stay on the safe side, getting a few inches further from the edge. The witches continued to chant, trying to come up with spells to provide protection.

Klaus also neared her.

"Davina. Talk to me. I am king of New Orleans after all."

He gave Caroline a look and she grabbed a hold of Stefan and Elena, zooming to Davina's right, getting distance from the bubble.

Davina shifted her eyes from right to left.

"Isn't this the vampire who arranged for your freedom, Klaus?" she said, pointing directly at Caroline. "Would you do for her what I would do for Marcel?"

She turned to Caroline. "Would you die for him?"

"Try me," Caroline gritted out.

Caroline collapsed to the ground in excruciating pain. Her screams horrified them all. Even when Liv and Luke tried to stop Davina it wasn't enough. Both Stefan and Elena raced to Davina and she flung them away like pieces of trash. Elena was accidentally staked through the arm by a branch she landed on. She gingerly pulled it free and healed.

"Davina, stop!" Klaus yelled as he saw Caroline in pain because of him. "I said stop!"

Liz couldn't stand watching her daughter be toyed with and aimed her gun at Davina.

"Stop hurting her," she shouted. "I'll shoot."

Klaus continued to move to Davina's side and get closer and closer. Caroline screams were ringing in their ears. Stefan reached her and tried to comfort her as best he could.

Liv and Luke were trying spell after spell, but it wasn't working.

"What do you want?" Klaus screamed again as he got closer. "Let her be, Davina!"

Liz aimed for Davina's leg and Davina could sense it coming. She repelled the bullet back and it hit Liv in the foot. Liv dropped like a rock. Stefan moved to Liv to offer blood. Davina's action gave Caroline a respite from the headache, but as soon as the bullet was clear, Davina started it again. Klaus continued his movements, trying to attract her attention.

Liz dropped her gun back into the holster horrified at what happened.

"Take me, Davina," Klaus yelled. "You don't want them. I'm the one who bit Marcel. I'm the one who killed Tim. Take me."

"I don't want you. I want to destroy you," she screamed over Caroline's yells. "You're making me do this Klaus. You turned me into this. Does she mean something to you? I'll kill her and make you watch."

Luke stood up and performed a spell to pull Davina towards the bubble. She dug her feet into the dirt, but she was pulled relentlessly. She aimed her own spell at him, causing her momentum to stop. He fell back to the ground.

She whipped up a whirlwind in the dirt, causing branches to spin in a spiral. She launched them all at Stefan and Elena, pinning them to trees behind them. Caroline was able to collapse to the ground and take a breath with Davina's focus on the others although Stefan and Elena were now groaning in pain.

"What is your name?" she asked Caroline, getting close to her.

Slowly getting to one knee and then rising up to her full height, Caroline answered with a firm voice. "Caroline Forbes."

"Caroline. Do you know what kind of person he is? What he has done?" With a wild look in her eyes, she turned to Klaus and screamed at him. "Stop right there!" She lifted an arm and gave him an aneurysm.

She turned back to Caroline.

"Do you?"

"I know exactly who he is. I know that he's hurt people. He's hurt me. He killed someone very close to us," she said, thinking of Aunt Jenna. "You're hurting my friends right now. I won't let you do that."

Caroline slowly worked further and further to Davina's right, putting more distance between herself and the bubble.

"He needs to change, Davina. I'm not making excuses for him. I'm sorry for what he's done. He should also be sorry for what he's done, but make him atone for it. Killing him isn't the answer."

"He'll never change. It is the only answer."

Klaus raced towards Davina, but she was ready for him. She held him aloft two feet from the ground. His arms and legs windmilled about, trying to find purchase.

"I'm going to kill you where your father's body is. I know he had the white oak stake," she said as she slowly moved him close to the bubble's edge from her left.

Klaus screamed, "No," and Caroline yelled for her to stop. She would not let him be killed.

Caroline whooshed behind Davina. She moved her position so Klaus wasn't directly on the other side of her and reached for a medium sized rock and threw it as hard as she could. The rock acted like a bullet, going straight through her chest. Matt, Jeremy, and Liz all dropped to the ground immediately to avoid getting in the path of it.

Davina's power was broken as she was caught unaware and thrown by the force towards the magic-free area. Klaus dropped within inches of being thrust into the bubble and scrambled away. Davina herself was only a few feet away when Liz grabbed her from behind and pulled her in. She struggled and they watched the blood spread over her pink shirt.

Jeremy came out and freed both Stefan and Elena. He also offered blood to them to speed their healing.

Klaus reached Caroline's side within seconds. Her eyes were filled with tears. She kept her eyes on her mom and Davina.

Davina struggled to breathe as Liz put pressure on her wound, but there was nothing they could do. "Broke the line. Broke Klaus' line. You wouldn't have died."

The announcement shocked them all. It meant the world to each of them. Their futures were based on their own actions and not his.

"Let me heal her, mom," Caroline pleaded.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Stefan said. Davina had clearly gone off the deep end and while Stefan knew Caroline was thinking of Bonnie, this witch could not be saved.

"Caroline, your screams are still with me," her mom reminded her. Liz didn't want someone else to die, but the witch was insane.

Tears were dripping down Caroline's face. Davina was a teenager and Klaus killed her crush. He was ruthless and this is what happened. It wasn't fair.

"Let me." She looked to Klaus with tears swimming in her eyes.

"If you heal her, I'll snap her neck and turn her." She flinched at his words. That might be a fate worse than death for Davina.

Klaus didn't like disappointing Caroline so soon after she saved his life, but Davina was just like Mikael, unceasingly chasing after his death. Even turning into a vampire might not be enough and she knew the ways to beat compulsion.

While they spoke, Davina died in Liz's arms.

Caroline sat down and cried. Stefan and Elena comforted her. She didn't want to kill anyone. How soon would it be before each death didn't affect her? Her mother came over and hugged her tightly, both of them crying. Liz also fiercely apologized to Liv for what happened. She felt terrible that her actions hurt someone trying to help.

After a few moments, Matt, Jeremy, and Liz took the bodies to be buried. Jeremy had strict orders not to leave the bubble area until Athena and crew were long gone.

Liv and Luke were thanked profusely for their help. Liv was as good as new with the vampire blood boost, but exhausted from the afternoon's activities. Seeing another witch lose touch with reality was hard, but they had heard stories about witches becoming obsessed and how they lost the fact that practicing magic was a gift to keep nature balanced, not to be used for vendettas.

Klaus waited for Caroline to be alone. Stefan and Elena went off to get some blood bags after Caroline assured them she was fine.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Klaus said softly. "Are you ok?"

"No, I am not ok," she said without much emotion, all the energy having left her. She was honest with him, where she wasn't with Stefan and Elena. "Are you sorry?"

"For what?" He didn't follow.

"For killing Tim? For starting the crazy path Davina went on?"

"Davina started to go mad when she was overwhelmed by power she was unable to handle. Her own coven and Marcel started that."

Caroline turned and walked away from him.

"Caroline, I am sorry for killing Tim."

She stopped with her back to him.

"I tried to manipulate her into doing what I wanted and in the end you were forced to kill her. I am sorry for that and what she did to you and your friends."

He pushed Davina too hard, not realizing what killing Tim would do. He couldn't get her on his side like Marcel did and by not becoming an ally of hers, he gained an enemy who almost succeeded in killing him and hurt Caroline.

She turned to him. "I don't want to be someone who kills."

She faced him as the emotions overwhelmed her again and he hugged her. People never went to him for comfort and it didn't come too easily except with her. He wanted her to come to him.

"Ok. I'm ok. Sorry for the breakdown," she sighed after a few moments trying to gather her thoughts, pushing him away. "I knew after the casino this was a possibility, but I hate that it ended this way," she said with more of her old confidence.

She was reminded of her thoughts that Klaus should be the one who killed, not her. It didn't seem to eat him up, but maybe he was just better at hiding it. It was a sad thought.

She stepped away from him and they started to walk back towards Whitmore. She needed the quiet of the woods for a while. The world continued on as usual. Birds chirped. Squirrels ran through the forest. Nothing changed despite the deaths of two people.

"Thank you for saving my life," he said quietly. He was within inches of dying. She saved him.

"Turns out, I wasn't saving my own life either."

She didn't want to think how much of saving Klaus was about saving him versus herself and her friends. He didn't want to think about it either. If it wasn't a matter of saving their own life, would anyone act on his behalf? Did he do anything to earn such help?

They walked for a few moments together.

"Can you promise me that we won't have to live through this again with the Jefferson vampires?"

"I promise. I'll go alone in case it turns ugly."

"Don't let it turn ugly. Please, Klaus. Just stop."

He nodded.

She looked around. "Did Davina have any family?"

"No. Marcel was like an uncle or older brother."

"You'll tell him, right?" she asked. "This is all about revenge, have you noticed that? Everyone is trying to get someone back for what they did. When will it end?"

Klaus thought it would end when he was on top, but he knew that wasn't what she was looking for.

"We need more people like you to make it a better place."

She didn't feel that way at the moment.

They walked in silence for long minutes until they made it to the road and then to her car. She let him drive her back to campus.

She needed some time alone. She left him to the room he was using. She took a long hot shower and drank two blood bags before she fell into an exhausted sleep. The late afternoon was still hot.

Elena checked in on her and decided to give her some space by finding Alaric and filling him in, checking on how the barbecue ploy went.

"Elijah, Mikael and Davina are dead."

"Dead, Niklaus?" Elijah was shocked that it all was over so quickly.

Klaus explained the lack of magic in Mystic Falls and how Mikael and Davina both died there. He couldn't help but tell Elijah about the role Caroline played in it all, proud of her, although he tried to keep some of the details out. They'd gotten closer after Hope's 'death', but it was complicated. Elijah and Hayley were involved to some extent. He often thought Elijah wished he were Hope's father. He also didn't want to reveal his vulnerability where it came to Caroline.

"When are you coming home?"

"I have to return a favor while I'm here. Another few days and I should be back. Any luck finding Mother?"

"Not yet, but I have some informants working in the city."

They said their goodbyes and Klaus found a returning student, good thing they remembered to let the kids know they could come back to campus later, to have a snack on. He showered and changed, throwing away his ruined Henley and jeans.

Klaus went to check on Caroline. He would approach Athena the next day. Emotions were too high after what they had gone through that morning to start.

He could hear her tossing and turning next door and wanted to comfort her, so once again entered her room as she was sleeping. She would call it creepy he thought with a smile. She was flushed and he noticed the tracks of some tears. His heart pinched at seeing her this way. She was meant for sunshine and vibrant colors, not violence and tears. She was strong though, possibly the strongest person he'd ever met. She would get through this.

Smoothing back the hair from her forehead, she became still. He noticed she did the same thing that night in New Orleans. It felt like years ago, but it was a mere few days.

He walked away to the door and she was restless once again. He couldn't leave her like this, but couldn't stay in this room either. Stefan returned to his own place, so to get some privacy, Klaus scooped Caroline up along with all of her bed things, pillows and comforter, and brought them to the room next door. That way Elena wouldn't come in and comment.

He set her down on one of the beds and pulled the other bed within a few inches of it, making as little noise as possible. Pulling the shades, the room became darkened and cooler. Stefan confiscated some rotating fans the night before and Klaus turned them on. He shucked the clean clothes he'd just put on and put on some cotton pajama pants. Might as well join the club and rest up. His father was no more once again.

Caroline was laying on her stomach facing him. One hand laid near her face on the pillow. He gently stretched his arm out so he could hold her hand as he laid on his side to watch her.

It was an incredibly intimate moment. It was silent and cool in the room with just them. No banter. No longing looks. No rejection. It was clean.

Safe. He wanted to feel safe with someone. He never felt safe with anyone.

He wanted to fight with her, laugh with her, and make love to her.

She was sexy. Powerful. Strong. Clever. Brave. Intelligent.

She had respect, loyalty, and love from her family and friends. Everything he'd come to crave.

She knew what kind of man he could be and wouldn't accept anything less. He should be that person for his daughter he knew. He would try to be that person.

Holding onto her hand, he fell asleep next to the woman he might even love if he knew what it meant.

.

.

.

As Davina took her last breath, Esther could feel the additional power flow through her. She knew what that meant and smiled. It energized everything around her. She would need it all to get through her three children and kill her granddaughter. Someone killed Davina. Perfect for her.

"It is almost time, Finn." She smiled at her devoted son.

"Yes, Mother."

"You must remember to call me Cassie," she scolded him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Another very long one.

What did you guys think of the big battle and Caroline being the one to kill Davina?

Comments?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

"Cassie, may I have a word?"

Esther was startled by his presence, but nodded. Finn was off running an errand. If she had known Elijah would come to her, she could have directed Finn even better than she had. She hid the hatred she held for him behind a smiling facade.

"Elijah Mikaelson, right?" She gestured to the empty seat on her right.

The dark haired Original pulled back the cafe's chair and resettled his pants when he sat.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No. Let's cut to the reason why I'm here. Have you heard anything from my mother?"

"Your mother? Why?" Esther had no idea how much he knew.

He was watching every look in the young witch's eyes. He wasn't familiar with her. She was the last to return after Genevieve's recent death. There was no formal coven any longer. Anything she learned would be from grimoires passed down generation to generation.

"When my niece was killed, there was involvement from the ancestors, including her. Did you see her before you were resurrected?"

She pretended to think.

"I don't believe so. I met other ancestors, but I don't believe your mother. Sorry."

"I'm sorry to inform you Davina was killed today."

"She was? Who killed her?"

"My father."

"Your father?" Esther was stunned at that. Mikael was back and killed Davina? She had to find him. They could work together

Elijah nodded.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Don't worry about him." Elijah noticed her excessive reaction and she calmed, watching him watch her.

"Oh, I was just concerned he was killing New Orleans witches."

"I do not believe you are in danger. If you provide information about my mother, I may have something you would be interested in. I can put you in touch with a fellow witch from another coven who could mentor you. Consider my offer, Cassie."

She nodded, unable to speak. If she really were Cassie, that would be appealing, getting a handle on her powers.

He pushed back from the table and didn't look back. She should have felt Davina's power flowing through her. Her feigned ignorance only moved her to the top of his list. There was a spark of something in her eyes regarding Mikael that he couldn't place as well. Together she was his best candidate for Esther's new form. He would hire someone to keep an eye on her. It was best not to engage until they could come up with a way to kill her. He would need his brother for that.

Esther picked up her phone when Elijah was well away.

"Finn, Elijah was just here. Get out of the house. Searching for my grimoire must wait. Your father is back."

.

.

.

Caroline woke up to find Klaus holding her hand. He was asleep next to her. He really was a creeper. She shouldn't be surprised. He didn't understand personal space obviously. Despite being faced with him as soon as she opened her eyes, she slept well and wasn't startled by his presence. She immediately recognized she was in the room next door.

He looked incredibly young and innocent asleep. It didn't seem like something Klaus would do, let someone be near him while this vulnerable. His face was unlined. His stubble was present as always. Long lashes covered eyes that would discover all of her secrets if she'd let him. She had no idea how long they'd slept, but she felt much better. She still felt loss thinking of Davina's death. Mikael's not at all. It surprised her, how easy one was to accept and not the other. Mikael was truly evil. Davina would turn into a version of Mikael if she kept it up. Caroline desperately wished she could have been saved though.

She rolled onto her side and during the movement her hand slipped free of his and he didn't like it one bit. Even asleep he was trying to cling to her and keep her close. She rolled her eyes.

She stayed free from his handhold and rolled onto her back, facing the ceiling, thinking about everything.

Klaus began to mumble in his sleep, uncomfortable. He was twisting and turning. It looked like a nightmare. She couldn't imagine the things he'd done and how he'd ever get a good night's sleep. Some words fell from his lips, things like "No" and "Father." Obviously Mikael's actions were replaying in his mind.

She turned to face him and soothe him as best she could, watching in case he decided to lash out. She started by reaching for his hand once again and he calmed down. It was freaky. She wasn't his salvation. She wasn't the one to forgive his sins. Comforting him wasn't hard, but the weight of his presence in her life was significant. "You're ok. You're safe," she whispered as she smoothed his brow and he settled.

She could hear Elena open their room next door and call her name. She didn't want to wake Klaus up if she didn't have to by yelling so she waited for her to find them, not sure how she would explain it.

Elena opened the door to the room sharply and Klaus must have had a sixth sense of a threat, already on edge from his nightmare, as he jumped on top of Caroline and turned his head to hiss at whoever was entering.

"Whoa. Whoa. It's just me. I was looking for Caroline," Elena said with her hands up, trying to get out safely.

Klaus let his hybrid features dissipate as he recognized who it was.

"I'm fine, Elena." Caroline called out from under him as Elena closed the door. She put her hands on his chest and pushed once he looked down at her, but he wasn't budging. "It's not what it looks like," she yelled to her friend, knowing she'd still be able to hear her as she made her escape. They still had her comforter between their bodies, but that was weird.

"Seriously?"

"Now that I'm here, seems a shame to leave," he said, comfortable being on top of her.

"No," she said firmly with another push and he rolled over to his own bed, but he did find her hand again and held it. "We need to talk about this bodyguard routine you have going on. You carried me off while I slept, Klaus. I can take care of myself. I saved your life today if you forgot. Treat me as though I'm competent."

Her reminder of how she wanted to be treated gave him pause.

"If I knew it was Elena, I wouldn't have done it."

It wasn't an apology.

"Don't do it again."

He didn't say anything, but did listen. That one would be tough, despite knowing how strong and brave she was. Every time she was concise and clear about what she wanted though, he listened. It was when she was oblique that he felt the most lost. He didn't have anyone in his life to ask.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked when he was on his side facing her.

She rolled onto her side to face him, not wanting to leave their cocoon quite yet either. She pulled the comforter up. It was hot even with the fans blowing, but she wanted the security of the blanket between them. He was shirtless and his pajama pants were low on his hips. Her eyes took in his chest, necklaces on of course, and she gave him a look when he caught her staring to not say one word. He smiled.

"Better. What time is it?"

He reached down to look at his phone, no new calls.

"Seven. We slept for a while."

"Are you getting a weird sleep fetish? Is this a new way of flirting?"

He shook his head.

"Do you want to tell me why I'm in here?"

"One day," he said quietly. He didn't think she would like his explanation.

"Don't do it again without asking me. Do you want to talk about your dad?"

"No. Do you want to talk about Davina?"

"One day." She repeated his words.

They were silent and his fingers traced her own on her bed. She knew she shouldn't encourage the intimacy, but it felt good. She'd just offered Klaus comfort and it felt good to get it from him in return.

"Do friends do this?"

"Talk in the dark? Sometimes. Usually Elena wears a shirt though." He grinned at her sass. "Do you have any friends?"

"Marcel used to be a friend. Stefan too."

"Crime sprees don't count as things friends do together."

He quirked a brow at her. Debatable.

"I want to be your friend." He caught her eye. "Your rules about friendship are hard," he whined.

She smiled at his exaggeration.

It was quiet.

"Caroline, can I take you to dinner?"

"Klaus." She gave him one of those looks that preceded a rejection. His eyes became closed off as he waited to hear what form it would take. She should say no. She should say no. She should say no. If he wanted to change, he had to be given opportunities she rationalized. He needed to resolve the big things though, not little ones, but he'd be leaving soon anyway.

She saw him brace himself and took a breath.

"Pizza."

He looked up, unable to believe she actually agreed. Of course she put her own parameters on his request, but he could accept that.

"Pizza." He nodded, very pleased and fought to contain his grin.

"I need to change," she said as she threw her comforter over his head and made the dash to her room. She had on a tank top and patterned short boxers, but she felt too exposed. He tried to grab the blanket as quickly as he could to get a look at her escape, but she was too fast. He'd seen her naked of course, but his memory could aways use refreshing, as if the image of her body wasn't engrained on his retinas.

Putting on some navy shorts and a striped T-shirt, she was ready within minutes. Her hair was unruly after falling asleep with it still wet and went into a messy bun. She slipped on some sandals and was ready. No makeup or accessories for Klaus. That kept it casual. They did have things to talk about anyway she argued with herself.

He busied himself by returning to the clean clothes he had on earlier and waited for her outside her door with her comforter and bed things in his arms. She took them and flung them into the room to deal with later.

Following her out to his rental car, she directed him to one of the local pizza joints. It wasn't too busy during the summer and they ordered a large pizza and a bottle of red wine. He made sure to be polite to the staff and paid with a credit card.

She told him a little about Whitmore while they waited for their food to arrive. He asked questions and she blushed when he expressed interest even her mother wouldn't have and her mother loved her dearly. He told her she should look at some other school's film programs. He told her more about the world and the opportunities she should take. If not right away, one day.

Caroline stood up to get some napkins for their table.

"Caroline, hey!" greeted a male voice.

Caroline turned to see some guys she knew. She said hello back.

Klaus took it all in, watching everything closely.

One of the guys took Caroline aside. "Looking hot, Forbes. Wanna get together later?" He gave her a grin he thought was sexy.

She gave him a fake smile. This guy was a huge douche. "Thanks, but I have plans."

"How about Thursday night? Friday?"

"I have plans then too I'm afraid…and forever." Caroline freed herself and returned to their table.

"Friend of yours?" He tried to keep his tone from revealing how he imagined killing the student slowly. He'd also cracked the tabletop when he heard the guy not take the first rejection.

"Not really. He drinks too much and gets sloppy," she said primly as she set a napkin in front of him. "Not attractive."

He hummed, not saying anything, but wanting her to desperately notice that he didn't step in or even kill the frat boy when he really, really wanted to. He stayed in his seat and let her deal with it.

She could read him like a book.

"I'm not going to congratulate you for acting like an adult." She rolled her eyes. "If I needed your help I would have asked for it. I didn't."

"Yes ma'am."

She smirked.

Their pizza came and they talked about inane subjects until thoughts about the day began to intrude again.

Thinking about his father and how Klaus was a father, she desperately wanted to ask about Hope. She didn't exactly want to talk about not being able to ever be a mother herself, so it could be a subject he wouldn't discuss. Hope just died a short time ago and her killers were still out there, although Caroline wasn't sure exactly who the killers were. Which witches? Were any still alive? Was Esther the only culprit left?

She thought about the newborn. Did Klaus get to hold her? Did she look like him? A blue-eyed dimpled baby? What did he dream of for her? Did he plan on sending her away or being a hands on father?

Able to resist until they'd polished off most of the wine bottle, she blurted it out. "What was she like?"

He knew who she was talking about and felt an intense mix of pleasure and guilt roiling in his stomach. It was a feeling he hadn't known before. He wanted Caroline to know his daughter. He would love to introduce her one day. He also knew keeping her survival a secret on top of all the others would not go over well at all. He was protecting them both, he thought to himself. Then he remembered their conversation earlier about him treating her competently.

"Beautiful."

"Is she hard to talk about?"

The empathy she showed was like a stake to the heart. Yes, it hurt, but not for the reason she thought.

"Yes and no."

His brief answers sent her the message and she was quiet.

"Tell me more about your plans for Athena," he said to engage her once again, not comfortable with how she took his responses. By helping with Athena and he did honestly hope to help, he wanted to assuage his guilt about the baby.

She set down her slice of pizza and reached for her wine.

"I just want her to stop looking for Jeremy. She could search for the rest of her life or decide his killer has been dealt with. I'd prefer the second of those options and no deaths." She took a sip. "Tomorrow we can go and meet with her. If you tell her your version of what happened, that would probably be enough."

"'We?' I thought you were staying out of it."

"Good thing it isn't up to you then, is it? I'm going." She gave him a look. This is what she was talking about.

"Do you trust me?"

"Not at all," she said with a smile. That wasn't exactly true. She did trust him, but not very much. Like respect, trust was earned. She'd seen him turn on a dime and that scared her. She trusted he would start out with Athena the way she wanted, but if things didn't fall into place smoothly, she didn't trust him not to resort to violence.

He gave her a look and she continued to eat, daring him to fight her on this.

"If you want to spend more time with me, how can I say no?"

Not bothering to comment, they finished their meal in peace. Klaus told her a little about the New Orleans she didn't see. She didn't think he was being realistic about what it was actually like. She'd seen it and it didn't make a good impression. Dinner and their ride back to the dorm went quickly.

At her door, she opened it and turned back to him. "I'm going to sleep in my own bed without you and you're not allowed to watch me sleep." Who else would she ever say that to but Klaus Mikaelson? He grinned. "Thanks for dinner, Klaus."

She closed the door with a shy smile.

He couldn't stop smiling and made his way to his temporary quarters. That was the first date he'd ever earned with Caroline. He didn't blackmail her into it. She agreed voluntarily. He wasn't sure why, but he was sure it wasn't a ruse to distract him.

They each got caught up with phone conversations. Caroline talked to Elena, Stefan, and her mom. All three were doing ok. She didn't bother explaining any more to Elena about what she'd seen earlier. Elena would be back soon. She told them they would be meeting with Athena tomorrow and hopefully that would be the end of it.

She didn't mention it then, but she'd been thinking more and more about Mystic Falls and how maybe she shouldn't be working to change things there. Stefan didn't have a problem with it, but that stemmed from his denial over Damon. She wasn't sure what Elena thought. Keeping Jeremy safe was what mattered to her. Her childhood home was already gone. Her mother wanted what was best for Caroline and for the people of Mystic Falls. Caroline might have been the only one clinging to a dream that was best left unfulfilled.

Elena gave an exaggerated knock and asked if it was safe to come in when she returned to the room and Caroline laughed. She remade her bed and slept soundly.

Klaus checked in with Elijah, but nothing new happened. Marcel had been seen in town, fully recovered. Elijah didn't reveal his suspicions about Cassie. He would wait until Klaus returned. He was able to hide Esther's grimoire though and Hayley wasn't talking to him or the wolves. Klaus cared about the first item, not the second. He also asked Elijah to update Rebekah. Caroline and Matt no longer needed her, so she should forget their calls. He'd also told Elijah to pass on that she should ignore calls from Athena. He didn't explain to Elijah what that meant, but since Rebekah wasn't supposed to be talking to anyone but them, it could wait for an explanation.

Usually he'd be considering how he would break the news of Davina's death to Marcel for his own advantage, but Klaus tried to think differently. He once cared about Marcel deeply. Like everyone close in his life, they were in a cycle of hurting and betraying each other over and over. Marcel had to have seen the madness in Davina's eyes. He would wait to deliver the news in person. Depending on how Marcel reacted, he'd think about what role Marcel would have in the city. He'd like for him to be a trusted vampire confidant, but wasn't sure if such a thing were possible.

.

.

.

Hayley hated everything in her life. The wolves turned their back on her. She didn't know how she would gain their respect after what Caroline revealed to them. She hated being a hybrid, drinking blood to survive, an anathema to everything she once knew. Elijah provided blood bags, but nothing seemed to quench her thirst. She had no control over her body. Her baby was off with her aunt, not by her side. Plus, she was no closer to Hope's return. Elijah told her Mikael had been killed…again. She battled him herself when he was trying to come through the first time. She was glad he was gone, but Esther was who she was most afraid of. What could she do?

"Elijah, will you take me to New Orleans tomorrow?" she asked as she found him in the cabin he was temporarily residing in, reading.

She hadn't said more than three words to him in days, even before her confrontation with Caroline.

Putting down the book to give her his full attention, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to go," she huffed. "It's time to figure out where Esther is. I can ask around and see what's new."

She didn't know who she would ask. The only people she'd talked to since moving to New Orleans were the wolves. They didn't know anything. She would find something. She thought of Cami. They'd spoken once before. Cami remained in the city and might have heard something.

"If she catches you, she'll kill you," he warned.

"She'll kill you, too."

"I will be returning to the city tomorrow and if you wish, I will take you, but I will stay with you."

She wasn't a prisoner. As disappointed as he had been with her, he had empathy for her and the whole point of her not leaving with Hope was to clear the city of their enemies. She wanted a role. He would accompany her.

She smiled her thanks and ran off. She'd ditch Elijah as soon as she was there. He wasn't her father. She could take care of herself better than if she was a plain werewolf and she wasn't afraid. She'd do anything for Hope. Waiting in the woods for Klaus to do something wasn't enough.

The thought of Klaus and Caroline made her sick. She wondered if Caroline figured out she'd lied about having sex with Tyler. She didn't feel good about it at all. She wasn't jealous of Klaus being with someone else, but Caroline would probably be an excellent mother, not someone who screwed up her entire life. She already felt defensive of Caroline being in Hope's life. She took a breath considering Caroline wouldn't ever get with a guy like Klaus. He'd have to change for her. It would be the changes he would need to make to become a good father too she realized. She wouldn't start to panic until she actually saw them together she decided.

.

.

.

"Athena, you're right. The truth is in Mystic Falls, but it could be the same truth we've heard out of Mystic Falls. The sheriff I compelled never returned. He wasn't on vervain either. I'm not sure what we can do, but if Damon Salvatore killed Kol Mikaelson there is no one else to get revenge on," Miguel tried to appeal to his friend. He wanted to finish their mission, but how long could they wait to kill someone who was already dead?

They were holed up in the hotel bar, draining it dry. A handful of the vampires had already left once word of Damon Salvatore being killed was spread. The vampires had come together for one purpose, getting revenge on their friends' deaths. They didn't all know each other or live together beforehand. Athena lost her lover and Miguel a best friend. Miguel was someone Athena met centuries ago. During her investigation into what happened, she met more and more vampires who lost someone in an unexplained way. She figured it out and those with the most animosity joined her in the quest. Some were already gone.

"I'm not leaving until I know exactly what happened. If Damon Salvatore killed Kol, I will kill his family," she averred, glossy curls swinging. Katrina was the love of her life. They shared three hundred years together and just letting her death go unpunished was unacceptable.

"How many do we have left?" she asked, knowing a few left earlier in the day.

"Twelve," Miguel said.

She nodded. The ones left wouldn't give up or had nothing to return to. Some of them had formed bonds, looking to replace the friendships and love they lost. So many vampires living together created tension. Smaller groups with more space worked better than a group of twenty-three holed up in a no-name hotel in rural Virginia.

"We need to get a hold of some friends of Damon's. To compel the truth from them or kill them. Either way."

The fourteen total vampires met that night in one of the hotel's reception rooms. Each vowed to not give up until someone paid with their lives. If it couldn't be Kol's actual killer, it would be someone else. They would each set out the next day to compel until they found something new.

"Rebekah. I've left five messages. If you don't call me back, I'm heading to New Orleans. I heard that is where your brothers are. Call me," she implored when she had some privacy. While she hadn't seen Rebekah since the 1920s, she thought they were friends. She was probably in a coffin again, but Athena had been able to get a cell phone number from one of the girls in the area, an April Young, so she had been around within the past year or two. Rebekah had to know who killed her brother. She could not imagine Rebekah or Klaus Mikaelson would let it go unpunished, but until she knew for sure and inflicted her own pain, she wouldn't rest.

.

.

.

The following afternoon, Klaus and Caroline went to the Jefferson hotel to wait for Athena and friends. Caroline was eager to get a look at her and watch her walk away empty-handed. She waved sheepishly at the manager who recognized her from her earlier visit with Stefan. She tried to wave her off, but she was racing over, thinking Caroline was back to make arrangements.

"Welcome back. Have you made a decision with your fiancé?"

"Fiancé?" Klaus asked, looking askew at Caroline at his side.

"Don't mind him. This is my brother. I wanted to show him around. Mom and Dad will be paying for the wedding you know."

Klaus rolled his eyes at the brother nonsense.

The manager nodded in commiseration.

"We don't need to be taken around for a tour again. Thank you," Caroline pulled Klaus towards the bar to avoid any further interruptions.

"I definitely don't think of you the way I think of Rebekah."

"Ok. Ewww. That's enough."

It was empty, so they took some seats and ordered drinks from the bored bartender.

"I usually like to make an entrance, Caroline. This isn't impressive at all."

"You'll live," she dryly noted. She hoped this would be over soon, waiting in a hotel bar with Klaus for hours was painful already and it had just begun.

"You would get married in a place like this?" Disdain dripped from his words. He eyed the tacky curtains and pine furniture. It was country. Klaus did not like country.

"It's nice. I wanted to get married in Mystic Falls, but that's out. I'm not sure I'll ever get married."

"Hmmmm. Who was your fiancé? Not that Enzo chap?" he asked with pretend nonchalance.

"Stefan."

She watched him as she took a drink. He looked nice in his black V-neck shirt, necklaces showing through.

He liked Stefan more than most, but the idea of Caroline marrying anyone was unpalatable.

"He's not good enough for you."

"Do you think anyone is good enough for me? What if I'm not good enough for him? I'm not an angel on a pedestal, Klaus. I'm not perfect, I just try really hard to do the right thing. I don't always succeed."

She didn't think she wasn't good enough for anyone, but sometimes she thought Klaus had a bit of a issue about the reality of who she was versus a figment of his imagination.

He didn't refute her words about not being an angel. He knew she wasn't perfect. Her imperfections made her interesting. To him, she was absolutely amazing in every way.

"No. I know someone who definitely isn't good enough for you. He would like to be though." He gave her The Look. The look that would have made Stefan a potential partner if he gave to her. Stefan had only ever looked at Elena that way, not even to the same degree, and not in a long time.

She had to look away.

"Someone's coming," he said, letting her off the hook.

Klaus stood when he saw who it was. Caroline's back was to the door and she was preparing to get up herself when this vampire threw herself at Klaus at incredible speed. Her mouth collided with his. Her arms went around his neck and one leg practically wrapped itself around his hips.

Caroline slipped back down into her chair, totally unbelieving what she was seeing.

No way was this going to happen in front of her. They had a purpose here. It wasn't make out time. She stood up, sending the chair flying behind her.

"Excuse you," she said snottily, not willing to be ignored, crossing her arms over her chest.

The other woman turned around. She was gorgeous. She had olive skin, dark brown eyes, and perfect eyebrows. She was petite and curvy, dressed in tight black leather pants and a tank showing a lot of skin. She looked Caroline up and down, finding her lacking.

"Athena, love, this is Caroline."

"Caroline, this is Athena."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus and his many women. Always a problem.

Their first legit date though.

Tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

This was Athena? The one who just attacked Klaus' mouth? He failed to mention this would be her greeting. Maybe she should have been looking for him all along instead of Rebekah.

Neither woman offered a hand for a handshake. Klaus moved to Caroline's side and pulled one of her hands free to intertwine their fingers. She didn't make a fuss, but twisted her fingers free of his grasp. He gave her a look and recaptured her hand.

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm Athena, it's been a few centuries and things have changed. I'm not looking to rekindle a flame that's long been extinguished."

Looking between the two women, they couldn't be more different. Athena was short and had dark hair and eyes. She was also vicious and selfish. Caroline was tall and blonde, looking for the best in people, even him. One woman was good for him. The other wasn't.

Athena wasn't looking to get involved with Klaus again, but they parted on a good note after a very brief fling. She didn't think it would hurt to get him on her side. However, it appeared he'd moved on with the baby next to him. She lost Katrina and was focused on getting revenge. If that meant backing off of Klaus she would do so.

An elegant man entered moments later, the infamous Miguel. Klaus greeted him with a hearty handshake, not letting go of Caroline. She nodded at him, determined to be pleasant.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Athena asked.

"Oh you know, Caroline's mother here is still a mortal and not a fan of mine. We find new places all the time." He gave them a suggestive look. Caroline squeezed his hand hard in return. They hadn't talked about this.

"Klaus, that's just not true. Klaus here is trying to woo me. I'm making him work for it. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you Klaus? Don't women throw themselves at you all the time? I feel sorry for them." She admonished them both, not willing to be the silent, secret girlfriend, letting his hand go. She gave him a fake smile. She was also sending a message to Athena who turned slightly red.

"Please, have a drink with us," he invited, pulling out Caroline's chair and sitting himself next to her, keeping his back to the wall.

Miguel went to the bar and returned with drinks for Athena and himself.

"What are you two doing in Mystic Falls?"

Athena was still smart enough to fear Klaus. They were on good terms, but people who weren't didn't last long and he could change his mind in a heartbeat.

"Passing through. I heard Rebekah was in town and wanted to see her."

He didn't say a word for a moment.

"How long are you staying?" Klaus asked as he laid an arm along the back of Caroline's chair. She knocked it loose with a smile.

"Since we haven't seen her, probably not much longer," Miguel offered.

"That's a good idea." The tone he said it in brooked no argument. "You have noticed Mystic Falls is unavailable, have you not?"

They nodded.

"I've set up shop in a place near Caroline's school myself when I'm not in New Orleans," he offered affably.

Caroline needed them to bring up Kol so they could address it and move on. She wasn't sure Klaus' presence was enough to deter them and keep them from ever coming back.

"Have you met all the Mikaelsons?" she broached.

Miguel and Athena both looked at her sharply, trying to gauge how much she knew.

"Klaus and I knew each other pretty well at one point," Athena responded with her own tight smile.

"Yeah, I got that," Caroline snarked.

"Ancient history, love," he said to Caroline, trying to soothe her.

"I'm not worried. I know it's me who you would do absolutely anything for. Isn't that right?"

He gave her The Look once again and kissed her hand. He'd try anyway.

"Will you get me another drink?" She took her glass and finished what was left.

He had no choice after her proclamation but to do as she asked. He started this game. He kept with the conversation as he went to the bar to get her a refill.

"Miguel knew Elijah back in the day. I'll send your regards to my dear brother," Klaus noted graciously.

"Please do," Miguel nodded.

"I do enjoy Rebekah and admire Elijah's impeccable dress, but really it was Kol who reminded me the most of Klaus." Caroline tried to get this conversation going the way she wanted. "The mischievous twinkle in his eye. The inappropriate flirting."

She smiled as Klaus returned to the seat next to her, pushing a flute of champagne in front of her rather than the wine she had been drinking. She pretended not to notice the significance and took a sip.

"Oh, I don't like this one. Can you try another?" She held her glass out to him. He gave her a tight smile, clearly annoyed, and did as she requested. The others watched in shock at what was happening.

Miguel leaned back in his chair, wary of a trap, and Athena moved forward, unable to hide her interest.

"How well did you know Kol, Caroline?" Athena asked.

"Not in that way. Athena, is it?" She waved her hand as if what Athena said had been a double entendre. Athena nodded at the name verification, trying but failing to hide her annoyance with the blonde who seemed to have Klaus wrapped around her little finger. "Not very well, really. I attended a ball at the Mikaelson home. All of the Mikaelsons were there, even Finn and Esther, their mother."

She could have added she watched Mikael die the day before, but that was overkill.

"Talking about my family is boring, Caroline." Klaus wanted them hooked and Athena was close.

She shrugged, willing to play it off and see if they would bite.

"How is Kol?" Athena wanted to know.

Caroline gasped and raised a hand to her mouth. Drama 101. "You don't know?"

Klaus was sure to harden his countenance as he sat back down with her replaced champagne. It wasn't hard. Thinking about Kol's unnecessary death still burned.

"This is obviously a sore subject, Klaus. My apologies," Miguel tried to free them from the quicksand he could sense. He also looked up as the rest of the vampires from their little party arrived, all loud and jovial as they headed to the bar. They waved at Miguel, Athena, and their little group. However, one recognized Klaus Mikaelson, in person, and word spread. At that point, they all kept quiet so they could listen in.

Klaus desperately wanted to get up from his chair and pace back and forth. That's how he did his best speechmaking. He resisted though. He would make it short and sweet.

"My brother Kol was killed," he stated very loudly.

Athena could not resist. She would finally get the true story.

"Who did it?"

"It doesn't matter, Athena. I've dealt with him. I don't take slights against my family lightly. In fact, there is nothing I take more seriously." He was thinking of Hope in that moment. "No one will remember his existence soon enough. I've made sure of it." He sat back in his chair.

They could hear a couple of the vampires at the bar talk amongst themselves.

"Forgetting his existence? What does that mean?" a man whispered. Another added, "I'm not leaving until I finish the job. Who is Klaus Mikaelson anyway?" A third agreed. "I'm not afraid of Klaus. We'll inflict our own revenge."

This is what Caroline had been concerned about, someone willing to rattle Klaus' cage. She sat back, crossed her arms, and plotted her escape route if necessary. She would see if any of what she said sunk in or if these vampires were insane.

"In fact, I think you need a little demonstration," Klaus said after the others quieted. He whooshed over to a male vampire sitting at the bar. He looked deep into his eyes, starting the compulsion, watching the man's pupils enlarge. "You will never remember the name Damon Salvatore."

The rest of the vampires were shocked. Compulsion was something they used for convenience, never considering its use on themselves. They didn't use vervain. Klaus could hear a few of them testing if it worked. It did.

"Would someone else like to say a word? No? I didn't think so."

Caroline hadn't seen him like this since he ripped Oliver's heart out.

He slowly sauntered back to their table. Caroline saw the look in his eyes and realized they were done. She finished her drink and stood by his side.

"Rebekah is not here. Kol is not here. Elijah is not here. I am the only one here. I get territorial, so Athena, love, as much as I can stand you and you're a pleasant sort, it might be time to shove off. Before you know it, I'm sure Rebekah will be back causing trouble with you like in Morocco."

His reference was to a time where Klaus slaughtered a town along with the lovers Rebekah and Athena had taken.

Klaus and Caroline stood waiting for the others to leave.

When they saw he was serious and not moving, Miguel was the first to get to his room and pack quickly. He encouraged the others to do so as well. The last thing they needed was to battle the Original Hybrid over something that was resolved. Klaus took care of Kol's killer. His punishment would be worse than what they could come up with. Miguel's best friend's death was not unavenged after all. 

Miguel stood in the front area of the hotel, sweeping his arm out to get everyone out faster. Athena was slowly making her way to her room. She didn't want to show anyone she was afraid. She was the one who knew Rebekah and Klaus. Miguel would rather her have some hurt pride than have her heart ripped out.

Waiting for everyone to leave the bar and start making their way outside, Klaus sent the bartender home after giving him a generous tip.

He went behind the bar to get the bottle of champagne Caroline's glass was filled from. With the sound of the glass being freed from the shelf, she saw him take a flute himself.

Cocking his head he listened a foot away from their table and then said, "I think that went rather well. It deserves a toast."

She waited until he sat down and clinked his glass with hers. "Other than the part where you made me your girlfriend and oh, made me watch you make out with that woman, I agree."

"She kissed me. I didn't kiss her."

"I didn't notice. Once my brain recognized how gross it was, my eyes automatically shut." She wanted to change the subject. He was enjoying it too much. "No violence. No bloodshed. For you, a minor threat. Thank you, Klaus."

He smiled, feeling proud, and she gave him a small one in return.

"Compelling that vampire to forget Damon was pretty clever. I wish I thought of it myself," she said.

It identified Damon as Kol's killer to Athena. It let Klaus threaten them without actually threatening them. It also furthered his purported plan to remove all evidence of Damon's existence from the planet, his eternal punishment.

He looked down bashfully, pleased with her compliment.

"When will we know if that actually worked?"

"Didn't you say Enzo was seeing one of them? She can confirm what their plans are."

Caroline picked up her phone to call Elena with the news. Elena was still concerned about Jeremy and asked that he stay inside for a while longer, but it might all be over soon. Caroline also called Stefan to get Enzo on the trail.

Putting down her phone, she looked at Klaus who had been silent as she made her calls.

"When do you have to leave?"

"Soon."

Oh.

He didn't bother getting up to leave. They each worked on the bottle of champagne.

"If I call because they've come back, will you return?"

She couldn't believe she said that. She wished the words back, but it was out there now though.

"Yes."

No qualifications. No additions. No gloating, a simple yes, he would return if she asked.

The first bottle turned into a second and then third. The prior vampires weren't much interested in the champagne apparently. They finished the bottle Caroline made Klaus ditch the first time around. She wiggled her brows at him when he mentioned it. It tasted pretty good to her now.

Floating. That's how she felt, as if she were floating. Everything was hazy, but bright. Klaus made her laugh and she couldn't help the giggles that bubbled up. A blonde who would perpetually look like a teenager shouldn't giggle if she wanted to be taken seriously, but Caroline couldn't help it and just then she didn't want to.

He wasn't as drunk as she was, but he was relaxed, enjoying the short time left with her.

She leaned forward, hooked her fingers onto his necklaces, pulled, and let go. "Why do you wear these?"

"Don't you like them?"

"I want one."

He smiled, put down the bottle he started to drink straight from, and pulled one of the necklaces off and placed it over her head. She smiled down at it and slipped it under her shirt.

"I don't have anything to give you." She looked up at him through her lashes.

Was Caroline Forbes flirting with him?

"I think you've had enough to drink," he said sadly, not ready for this to end, knowing she wouldn't ever say such a thing sober.

"The room is spinning a bit, but I wasn't sure if that was because I'm spinning in my seat."

She was sitting still.

"That's one sign you've had enough to drink."

She started to laugh, thinking he was hilarious.

He stood up and helped her out of her chair.

"Should I take your back to your dorm?"

"No, silly. I'm tired. I want to lay down."

"So, I'll take your back to your dorm and you can sleep it off, my little lightweight," he teased, enjoying this loose side of her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I am NOT little," she pointed her finger at him. "I'm almost as tall as you with my shoes on. Let's go back to back."

She spun around to back up into him and made a production out of feeling the top of her head and moving it over his. She was wearing flat sandals so he was taller. He got her moving again when she didn't come to a conclusion. "Two out of three," she said with a giggle.

As he led her down the hallway towards the exit, she stopped and dug her feet in when he tried to keep her moving.

"I want to go in there."

They were in a hotel. There were beds everywhere. She just wanted to close her eyes for a minute and then she'd have to say goodbye to Klaus.

No one was around so he put his shoulder into the door and it opened. He'd leave a little cash for any repairs. He closed it behind him, making sure it actually shut.

It was a generic hotel room with a queen size mattress.

Making her way gingerly to the bed, she pulled back everything down to the fitted sheet.

"You know all the dirty stuff is on everything but the sheets. I read that once," she said knowingly. He had no idea what she was talking about.

She flopped back and kicked off each of her shoes high into the air, watching as each fell to the ground with a thud.

"Dirty stuff?"

She pulled a pillow under her head and snuggled into it. Her clothes would be a mess, but that wasn't important. Sleeping right then was.

"Yup. Sex stuff," she said as her eyes closed.

"Ahh, thank you for letting me know." He bit his cheek to keep from laughing. "I'm going to stay until you wake up, Caroline. Ok?"

He did ask this time.

"Ok," she mumbled and then was off to dream.

When did he actually acquire this sleep fetish she accused him of for real?

He couldn't leave her like this and just leave Virginia, a little curled up ball of blonde hair in a hotel by herself. He had to return to New Orleans. She had to return to school and her friends. What was different from the last time when she asked him to stay away?

Slouching in the room's armchair, he watched her and drank some more. He played games on his phone. No new messages from Elijah. He was going to drive back to New Orleans, taking the SUV Mikael and Davina used. It would remove the last trace of them. Caroline would have to return his rental car.

At one point, he snuck out of the room and found a housekeeper to snack on, compel, and heal. He also compelled her to avoid the room Caroline was in.

With a long drive coming up, he decided it would be a good idea to get some sleep now so he could drive as far as possible without stopping. When he returned to see Caroline still asleep comfortably, he laid down on the other side of the bed and let sleep take over.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Comments?

I have more chapters written, so I'll bribe you by updating soon if I get a good number of reviews. I want to finish this before the shows come back so they don't depress me with their lack of Klaroline.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

Elijah did as promised, he brought Hayley to New Orleans. He set up a meeting with a few members of the police force. He was asserting the Mikaelson hold over the city and would assure them the werewolf massacre was a one-time thing…unless another group threatened them, was the unspoken caveat.

The meeting was taking place at an upscale restaurant near one of the police precincts. Elijah made an entrance with Hayley at his side. Dark wood and expensive bottles of wine lined the walls.

Pulling a chair out for her, they sat. Elijah began to tell the humans what was going to happen next.

"I need to use the ladies room. Excuse me," Hayley said within minutes of their arrival. This was her time to act.

She slipped out through the kitchen and took a deep breath. Freedom felt good.

Her first stop was Rousseau's. She knew the Guerrera wolves bought it from the previous owner, but Cami stayed on as a bartender. They wanted that leverage over her due to her family history and friendship with both Klaus and Marcel.

"Hi. Is Cami working?" she asked the bartender when he finished filling a pitcher of beer.

"She'll be in at four. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah, I'll take a glass of bourbon."

She took it and immediately downed it.

"Another," she said as he was still in front of her.

He smiled and did as she asked.

"Thanks. Can you tell Cami Hayley was looking for her? I'll come back tonight too," she said as she dropped some money at the bar and moved to a table in the back. He nodded in agreement.

Where to next? Elijah would have noticed her gone by now. She didn't check her phone. She turned off the ringer earlier.

She was startled to see a handsome black man standing at her table when she looked up. Immediately on alert, she prepared to fight.

"Sorry to bother you, but I believe I can help you,"

"Help me how? Who are you?"

"You can call me Josiah." He inclined his head. "You are looking for Esther, are you not?"

Hayley leapt from her seat, dragged Josiah out into the alley, and had an arm across his throat all within seconds. "Tell me everything you know about Esther."

He motioned to his throat as he couldn't breath, but didn't resist any other way.

She backed off to allow him to speak and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We can't talk here," he said and looked towards the end of the alley. Hayley did the same and that small opening was what he was waiting for.

Leaping behind her with his thousand year old speed, he snapped the neck of the silly hybrid.

Mother would be pleased.

.

.

.

Where did Hayley run off to? He finished his meeting promptly when she didn't return. He looked at their New Orleans home and anywhere else he could think of. Jackson confirmed she hadn't returned to the bayou.

Considering she may have gone to Rousseau's, he entered the dimly lit bar. He did not see her anywhere, but he got his first clue when he compelled the bartender. Hayley had been there. One minute she was there, the next she was gone.

Trying her phone again, nothing. He didn't have a witch on his side to do a location spell. Or did he? He called his man doing the surveillance of Cassie. She had just returned home, alone. He'd followed her from the grocery store.

.

.

.

"Hayley, time to wake up," Esther said near Hayley's ear. She didn't bother tying her down. She had a spell for that. Cassie's grimoires weren't as good as her own, but they had enough for her to get by for now.

Hayley groaned, waking up from a broken neck for the first time. No wonder Caroline was still bitching about it.

"I'm Cassie. I believe you were the one who brought me back. Thank you."

"Why can't I get up?"

"You have a lot of enemies out there. Josiah and I want to help and I wanted you to be safe. Here, you can get up now."

Esther removed the spell and Hayley was free to get up.

Hayley was wary, unsure of what was happening, but she stood and moved to the side of the room, finally being able to see all of it. It appeared to be where the coven lived, but desperately in need of cleaning. There were a few pieces of furniture through the space. Josiah was on the other side of the room, silently watching.

"He snapped my neck." She pointed at him.

"He follows orders a little too well sometimes." Esther moved to stand close to Hayley and put a comforting arm on her. Hayley flinched and pulled away.

"I wanted to talk to you in private. It's not safe out there. I had not yet returned when Hope was killed, but I believe you are looking for Esther. Is that right?"

"How did you know?" Hayley asked.

"Elijah asked me about her. I want to help, but I don't trust him. I thought maybe I could talk to you. Woman to woman."

Esther sat down and waited for Hayley to do the same.

"If you know something about Esther, you need to tell me. She killed my baby," Hayley implored as she stood over Cassie.

Not yet, Esther thought. She didn't reply until Hayley sat down.

"I want to help you, but I need something in return."

"What?"

"I can perform a location spell to find her. Esther has given the rest of the New Orleans witches a bad name and I want to change that. By helping you, I'm hoping you'll put in a good word with Elijah and Klaus."

"If you're being serious, I'll do anything for you," Hayley agreed.

Esther told Hayley what she wanted. It wouldn't be easy, but she was willing to do anything.

"You're free to go. Once you have it, let me know and I'll use it to find her."

Hayley finally felt like she was getting somewhere after weeks of nothing.

"Please don't let Elijah hurt me," Esther requested.

"I won't let him hurt you. Thank you, Cassie."

Hayley walked towards the door, Josiah watching her every move.

"Oh and Elijah mentioned Davina was killed by his father," Esther called out before she left. "I'm in hiding because I don't want to be the next witch he kills. Do you know where he is?"

Hayley turned back from leaving. "Mikael is dead. Klaus killed him. You don't need to worry." She walked out of the building, trying to find her way back to Rousseau's to see if Cami had returned.

Mikael was dead? She just found out he was back and he was dead? She would make Klaus watch his daughter die in front of his eyes along with Rebekah and Elijah for that.

"Finn dear, I believe we'll have everything we need very soon," she said as she tipped a vial of Hayley's blood she'd taken while the hybrid was unconscious back and forth.

.

.

.

Caroline woke up on top of Klaus. This was getting ridiculous. Regular naps with the Big Bad Hybrid were not normal. She remembered climbing into the bed, but she was literally sprawled on top of him. Not her head on his shoulder and that was it. No, she was on top of him. Her head was on his chest, her hips were on his own, and her legs were tangled with his. When she woke, she didn't move. It should have been uncomfortable. It should have been more awkward. Why wasn't it?

Without lifting her head, she opened her eyes and looked around. He was quiet beneath her. She was lifted and lowered with his chest rising and falling. There was light coming in through the window sheers. There was no activity out in the hall.

She felt the effects of the alcohol just about gone. It would go even quicker if she had some blood. Slowly, she lifted her head and looked up at him. It was the same as the day before. Handsome.

Her eyes were drawn to his jaw and the pulsing jugular vein in his neck. She studied it. She knew what his blood tasted like, only because he hurt her, she thought wryly. It was potent. Compared to the blood from bags she drank regularly, it tasted like heaven. She thought about Klaus tasting her blood. Her insides squirmed at the idea. He did, once, when he bit her.

All of the ways they ended up consuming each other's blood came out of violence. Her mind traitorously thought about what sharing would be like if it came from someplace else. She couldn't help the movement of her hips. Her eyes flicked up to his face, but no change. He wasn't awake.

Her eyes again found where his jugular vein pumped the blood through his body. She felt the veins under her eyes darken and her fangs drop. She hadn't had a reaction like that since the werewolf battle and even then it bothered her.

She fought for control…and then she felt it.

His hand was directing her head to his neck.

She looked up, unsure he would allow such a thing. This wasn't about violence or for the curing properties of his blood. It was something she shouldn't take from him. She shook her head.

"Have at it, sweetheart," his sleep rough voice purred. His words recalled earlier times. She noticed he didn't call her '"love" very often. He still used it with other woman, but "sweetheart" seemed to be reserved for her.

She still didn't move, shaking her head, until he pushed her head again, prompting her to move forward. He kept his hand there on her curls and moved the other arm around her back, keeping her in place.

Giving in to every impulse she'd been denying regarding him and channeling it into this one act, she brought her fangs to his skin and pierced it. Sweet blood filled her mouth.

Her eyes closed to take in every sensation. Taste. Exquisite. Unforgettable. Sound. His short breaths and the sound of his blood pumping through his veins rose to her ears. Sight. If she opened her eyes she would see his stubbled skin. Behind her closed lids, she let the dark fill in. Smell. The scent of blood was in the air. Touch. Her arms were up around his neck for positioning. His skin was soft against her lips.

Amazingly powerful. That was the feeling when his blood entered her system. She could hear his indrawn breath as she suckled. She devoured him. She never drank from the vein. Ever. Her body was aroused. All of her sensations were heightened even more than usual, including her libido.

After moments where time seemed to stand still, she pulled back. Not ready to meet his eyes, she watched a few drops of blood roll down his neck towards the bed. She wanted to capture them, but they seemed to hypnotize her until she licked them away. The fang punctures disappeared before her eyes. She licked her lips, getting the remnants of the best taste she'd ever had, and she heard him groan again.

"Caroline."

He was the one who did the biting. He took. He didn't give.

When he woke and saw Caroline looking at his neck with the blackened veins, she who never let go of control was doing so, he wanted this. Letting her drink from him could be considered a goodbye. The gesture was supposed to be mean something from him to her. His blood was a gift when people were hurt. This blood was a gift because he wanted something bound between them.

Seeing her as a vampire and not just a beautiful human aroused him. When he felt the pinch of her fangs and her pulling his blood, he didn't know why he waited so long to try. It was almost another version of sex. He was almost sorry she pulled back. He didn't feel weakened and wanted her to take enough for sustenance. Providing for her in this way soothed the primitive man inside.

She laid her hands on his chest and he knew she was moments away from getting up. The hand cupping her head dropped to join the other on her back.

He acted quickly to preserve their last minutes together. He knew he had to lighten things up or she'd run.

"How did you get up there?" he asked when he could get the words out without growling them.

She bit her lip in embarrassment. "No idea."

Her fingers began to play with the material of his shirt. She could feel the beads of his necklace under the fabric. The air conditioning kicked on.

"Elena opened a door and you practically ripped her head off, yet while you slept, I somehow climbed on top of you and you didn't wake up?"

She was curious if he had anything to do with it.

He grinned, protesting his innocence.

"Caroline, I swear I went to sleep on this side of the bed and did not wake up until I saw you looking at me."

"Klaus, I, uh, I probably shouldn't have done that." She couldn't look him in the eye.

"I let you," he said, tipping her chin up to meet his eyes. If she wanted to talk about it, they would talk about it. "I enjoyed it."

He was pretty sure she could feel how much he enjoyed it, but was ignoring it. For all he knew, he'd been aroused since she gotten on top of him. He thought that was very likely. The blood sharing certainly didn't turn him off.

"When's the last time you did it?"

Another question she wished she could take back. Stupid! What was she going to ask next, the number of partners he'd had?

"Nope, don't answer. Sorry I asked."

"I haven't ever done it before." She raised her surprised eyes to his and saw the truth. "You've had my blood from my wrist, but I haven't ever given it from my neck and never before for pleasure. I, I just wanted you to have it."

One of his hands moved to cup the nape of her neck under the smooth fall of her hair. Blue eyes met blue eyes.

"You're special, Caroline. Don't you know that by now? I do things for you I haven't ever done. I hope this isn't the last of them."

His hand didn't push, but she found herself drawn to his lips and closing the distance between them. She'd already had sex with him. She just drank his blood. Would kissing him really be that wrong after all that?

Nope.

She brought her lips to his as her fingers cupped his face in her hands. His lips were as soft as she remembered and it started out slowly, a tentative kiss. They both felt the sexual pull from the blood sharing and close physical contact, but when he added his romantic words it turned into something else.

Once they started though, all of the passion came to the fore. Slanting her mouth to get better access, her tongue slipped in and out of his mouth, dueling with his own, testing the push and pull. His hands moved her body upwards to get her closer. He felt the smooth skin of her thighs, her shorts providing little coverage. Her skin felt the prickles of his whiskers and it added to the pleasure of kissing Klaus.

She sucked on his tongue and he groaned. His hands slipped under the back of her shirt, slowing running up and down her spine. Goosebumps broke out where his hands moved. Her legs moved until she was straddling him and her hips shifted against his erection.

The shrill ring of Klaus' phone broke the sensual haze. She lifted her head in surprise, lost in the moment.

He kept his hands in place, knowing anything else could wait.

She resisted.

"You should get that," she said as she rolled over and off him. She sat up against the headboard and fixed her messy hair.

Frustrated, he sat up and picked up the phone. It was Elijah, speaking urgently before Klaus had a chance to say a word.

"I can't find Hayley. What if she's been abducted by Esther? She might be able to get the truth, Klaus."

Couldn't anyone get anything done without him? Reigning in the rage, he bit out commands and questions to Elijah, standing to pace and putting on his shoes.

"Call her to reinforce the protection. Keep an eye on what's happening and I'll be there as soon as I can. If Esther has her, Hayley should buy us time. I will want to know exactly how this happened, Elijah," he warned and threw down the phone to tie the shoelaces.

"What's the truth?" Caroline asked, able to hear both sides of their conversation, getting her own shoes on.

He stopped to look up at her. She was a distraction once again, although this time unintentionally.

"What?"

"Elijah said Esther might find out the truth from Hayley. What truth?" If all Esther wanted was to kill her children, why would she use Hayley to do it?

He had to tell her. He was leaving. He didn't know when he would see her again. Hiding this after he shared blood seemed ridiculous.

"Esther may torture Hayley to get this information and you want to know it?"

She stood up to him toe-to-toe, arms crossed.

"I can handle anything, Klaus. You have no idea." Shouldn't the last few days have proven it?

"I lied to you." He put his hands on both arms. "My child with Hayley, Hope, is alive."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cliffhanger!

How will Caroline react? Can he just tell her the truth and run away? Does he have a choice?

Tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

"What?" She pushed her hands up into her hair, unbelieving. She started to slowly walk in a circle in the cramped space, trying to take in what he said. She did not see that coming at all.

His daughter was alive.

Klaus being a father still was very different than Klaus had been a father…and why did he keep this from her?

"We told everyone she died for her own protection. As long as she and I both have enemies, she can't grow up like a normal child. She isn't a normal child."

He lifted an arm in a fruitless gesture.

He was frantic. Now that he spilled the truth he would see what Caroline really thought and he had to get down to New Orleans and keep Hope's secret safe. He wanted to have time to talk to Caroline, but it didn't exist.

They were on separate sides of the room, facing off.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I was protecting her and you."

"I don't need you to protect me," she said hotly. She could feel her blood pressure start to rise, getting more and more upset as she thought about this secret. His blood was pumping in her veins, pushing her emotions higher.

"She needs me to protect her and if telling everyone she was dead is what I have to do, I'll do it."

As if she'd hurt a child, any child.

She ran to the door and threw it open. He had to go be with his new family in New Orleans…without her.

The hotel manager was coming down the hall as Klaus left the room behind her.

"He's not my brother and the wedding is off," she yelled as she passed her at human speed. The woman flinched in fear.

"Caroline, wait!"

"No."

Once in the parking lot, she turned in a circle, enraged, and not sure what to do, not having a way to get home. She picked up her phone with trembling fingers. She couldn't concentrate. What was she to believe?

"Stefan, will you please come get me at the Jefferson Hotel? Right now?"

He agreed and she had to sit and wait tortuous minutes.

"Caroline, I'll take you back."

"You have to leave."

His phone rang.

"Elijah, what now? I'm busy," he spit out.

"I found her, but we need you here."

Klaus hung up.

"Caroline," he started.

"No, you need to leave. I don't care that you have a life without me. That's what I wanted, for you to be gone, remember?"

He flinched as if she had struck him. After all their time spent together, she was ready to reject him carelessly once again.

She thought finding out he slept with Hayley and getting her pregnant was a tough pill to swallow, but this was worse. She asked him about Hope. She asked what happened to her. She gave him chance after chance to be truthful and he let her believe a lie.

She wasn't more important than Elena to him. How could she believe she was special when he lied to her? Why did she think any differently?

She didn't want Hope to be dead, not at all, but it changed his relationship with everyone. This baby also needed everything. He didn't have time hang around Mystic Falls. Hope needed him.

"I feel so sorry for her, Klaus, your daughter. Maybe she's better off she's not with you and Hayley," she laughed bitterly until it came to her. "She's with Rebekah, isn't she?"

He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, but she cut him off again.

"Oh, wait. I don't need to know the truth, do I? That's why everyone was so evasive. Good thing I got fooled like everyone else. Go back to New Orleans, Klaus."

She turned her back on him like she did so long ago.

Getting some of Caroline's affection and attention and her pulling it away was devastating. He snapped at her.

"I told you not to turn your back on me!" he roared.

"Fuck you!" She kept her back to him.

He moved so he was in front of her. They were inches apart and he pointed his finger at her.

"You want to make a scene? I'll make a scene. My daughter is being hunted because of me. I know it and I hate it. I didn't like lying to you, but Hayley and I came up with this decision for our daughter's safety. Right or wrong, it was our decision."

He saw the angry tears start in her eyes and his voice softened.

"I know you don't want my protection, but if Esther could get to her through you, she would try. I don't want you to deal with that. No one was to know she was alive."

"Stop treating me as though I am weak. You have no idea what I've been through. The times I've been tortured and used. I'm a survivor and nothing will change that."

His smile was sad. She looked like an avenging angel. Fierce and willing to stand up to anything.

He didn't know everything about her life before he came to Mystic Falls. He knew more than he should, but not everything clearly. He wanted to know who hurt her so he could erase them in the most painful ways he could imagine. She wouldn't allow that though and that's why someone like Caroline only came around once in a thousand years.

"Esther isn't here. I asked you about Hope just the other day. It wouldn't have changed anything for you to tell me the truth. Once again, you would have left without me knowing the truth. I don't know why. You want me to trust you and you lie to me and keep secrets. I made an effort, Klaus. I gave you chances. Every time I do, you hurt me. You hurt me," she cried.

He paused, wanting to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you. This was about protecting my daughter, not about you. It was, Caroline. These last few days, as stressful as they have been, have been some of the best days I've had since I left Mystic Falls…maybe ever, and that's because of you," he said softly, terrified he pushed her away for good.

He moved closer to her and she didn't walk away. She hurt.

"I make mistakes and I'm sorry that I'm the one that keeps bringing you pain. I do want your trust. I do want you to know how special you are to me. No more secrets and half-truths, I swear on her life."

He reached out and hugged her, both of them emotional, wrapping his arms around her. She kept her arms down though, not willing to hug him back. He noticed.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Caroline. I only know my enemies tried to kill her and she can't live like this. I want to see her," he said into her neck. "You asked me what she was like. She was so beautiful. So tiny. Until I held her for the first time, I didn't realize the responsibility I have to her. She's completely helpless and fragile. I break fragile things. You saw Mikael. I can't turn into him. Having her out of my sight scares me like nothing else. You know I don't like when you're out of my sight." He tried to get her to smile, but the joking reminder of his fascination with her didn't do it.

Stefan pulled up and waited in the car when he saw them together.

"I know you're upset with me. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her and I should have told you the truth. There are only 5 people that know the truth, including me, and 2 are my siblings, her mother, and Marcel who helped save her when she was born. I even compelled him to forget the truth. You're number 6." He paused for that to sink in. "I have to go now, Caroline. I need to stop my mother. Once she's been killed, it may be time for Hope to come home."

She nodded into his chest. She knew he needed to leave.

"If you need me, I will come back."

How could she possibly call him to come back now? It was a ridiculous thing to offer, she thought.

She stepped back out of his arms and he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. She wouldn't look him in the eye.

The sight of her so forlorn once again tore at his heart. He caused her to cry too often this week. He reminded himself this is what he did to her.

"I'd like for you to meet her. Like you said, she needs some good role models. Maybe you can rub off on her. I can't think of anyone better."

She was noncommittal. She needed to think about everything. She just wanted to be away from him right then though.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Please don't forget me," he whispered into her ear.

He walked away with a nod to Stefan and jumped into the car, ready to find Esther and deal with this. The sooner he made New Orleans safe, the sooner he could heal his heart.

Once Klaus pulled away, Stefan got out of the car and saw how devastated Caroline looked. He opened his arms and she willingly cried into his shoulder. "Stefan, I'm so stupid."

"Let's go get a drink."

.

.

.

Elijah had gotten a call when Hayley showed up at Rousseau's. Relieved, he called Klaus with the news and raced over to see her at the bar with Cami.

"Hayley, I need to talk to you," he ordered, ignoring Cami's presence.

"Hello, Elijah," Cami started and put down a napkin in front of him.

"Not now, Elijah. It's been a long day," Hayley whined.

"That's what we need to talk about." He walked over to a table in the back and she followed. "Where were you today?"

He hadn't had enough time to go watch Cassie's place himself, which was his plan. He spent his time talking to his contacts in person, letting them know how important it was to find Esther. His man said no one was there and she was back before Elijah could see for himself.

"I was out trying to find Esther," she said.

"Did you find her?"

"No."

"I believe she might be in the body of the last resurrected witch, Cassie."

Hayley perked up at this news.

"Thanks for not telling me," she said sarcastically. "Do you really think so? When did you figure it out?"

"She lied to me about something. Possessing the body of a witch seems to be the easiest way for her to continue practicing magic." He looked at her seriously, wanting to ease his fears. "Did you see Cassie today?"

Hayley was torn on what to say. If Elijah was right, she escaped Esther's clutches, but if she was Esther, why would she let her leave? She decided to give a half-answer.

"I did see her today."

"You must tell me what she said, word for word."

"She told me she knew we were looking for Esther and told me you spoke with her. She doesn't like you."

"Sounds like Esther," he said dryly. "Go on."

"She told me she would help if she could and said she could try a location spell if she had some of your blood." Cassie hadn't asked for Elijah's blood. It was Klaus' blood she wanted, but if she was going to use it for a location spell, why was one sibling's blood better than another's? Maybe Cassie really was Esther.

"How were you to contact her if you'd gotten the same?"

"She gave me a number. She had someone with her. He was fast, Elijah. He snapped my neck."

He looked her up and down with concern, but she appeared fine.

"Mother had one particular lap dog. Finn. What did he look like?"

She described Josiah.

"You're very lucky to be alive if it was her, which means there is more going on. Klaus is on his way back to New Orleans right now. He should be here tomorrow. In the meantime, I think it's best we return to the bayou."

She agreed and they made their way back to the Crescent camp. The wolves still ignored her and she felt like an idiot for being taken in by Cassie. Another stupid move if it really was Esther. Another black mark on her efforts to do something for her baby.

Elijah could be wrong and Cassie could be a young girl playing a dangerous game. She knew what that was like. She'd keep her secret about Cassie wanting Klaus's blood until she knew for sure.

Hayley made her way to bed and fell asleep, haunted by the night her baby was almost killed right in front of her eyes.

.

.

.

Esther was pleased with her new body. She got what she needed from Cassie and it was time to move on. The young witch wasn't a threat. She only knew the most basic of spells and had no memories of Esther's possession. Finn unfortunately had to remain out of sight for a while at least until they found an appropriate candidate. No one had noticed a thing yet.

Esther had been watching the person she was possessing for a while, picking up mannerisms and trying to match them. No one was missing Cassie, which made her easy to impersonate. This one would be harder, but she would do it. She was getting closer to her goal of killing Hope.

She fingered the instrument in front of her. Getting what she needed from Hayley would have been easier, but she was skeptical Hayley would be able to do as promised. She was not impressed with the mother of her grandchild. That made the decision to change bodies quite easy. Esther was prepared to get the blood on her own. A mother's work was never done.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Not very long, but very emotional start to the chapter, right? What did you guys think of how it played out?

I can't imagine Caroline wouldn't have been in total shock. She just shared blood with Klaus, something he told her he had never done, and found out he lied to her about something huge, for a good reason or not. It will be a good time to have her friends around her for support. She needs some space to figure out what it really meant for Klaus to keep this secret. Did she overreact or not? She'll have to figure it out.

Oh and Esther has switched bodies already. She's wily.

Three updates this week and I have even more written, so they'll keep coming!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

Caroline didn't want to go to a bar, so Stefan agreed to take her back to his place. He had plenty of alcohol and it had the privacy she wanted. She was angry, sad, and wanted to vent to someone who was on her side.

"Talk to me, Forbes," he implored, sitting back on his leather couch.

Caroline wasn't sure what to tell Stefan and what she should keep to herself, so she decided to be vague. Klaus told her his secrets, but they weren't her secrets to share. She appreciated the irony.

"Klaus kept some secrets from me. Secrets that hurt when they came out."

"He's probably picked up a number of them over the years, Caroline. Remember he used to secretly carry his siblings around in their coffins?"

She laughed and took a swig of scotch. Not bourbon, bourbon meant New Orleans. "That is so terrible to laugh at, but that's the kind of guy he was."

"Was?"

"Is. Was. I don't know."

"You two have seemed pretty close these past few days."

She nodded, took another sip, stood up and started to pace.

"He's so frustrating. Some of the things I'm attracted to also repel me. I shouldn't think his unbearable confidence or alpha male attitude are attractive, but sometimes I do. I hate when tries to make decisions for me." She emphasized how much that bothered her.

"He's unbelievable powerful. That's attractive too, but not when he uses it to hurt people." She paused to look at Stefan. "Then he'll do something reasonable, careful, or charming and it makes it easy to forget everything else. Of course, reality comes along and slaps me in the face."

Stefan stayed quiet as she vented.

"These secrets are big Stefan. He lied right to my face about the one I found out about today. Right to my face!" She calmed after yelling. "It accidentally came out. I'm not sure he would have ever told me the truth. They're effecting every part of his life in New Orleans. They shouldn't hurt me. I'm here. I'm not part of that life."

"But he cares about you," he added. "He probably wants you in his life more than you are."

"Sometimes I think so and then he does something so incredibly stupid I don't think he knows what it means to care about someone."

"He doesn't have people to show him you know."

She stopped her pacing as something she'd been thinking about the past few days came to the surface.

"Could you ever be friends with him again? Not as a ripper, but as my best friend Stefan?"

He thought about it.

"Our friendship in the past was really screwed up. It came from our mutual self-loathing. He said once we are utterly alone. He feels that way. I've felt that way myself. If he stopped all the threatening and plans for world domination, yes, I do think I could be friends with him. He can be pretty funny." He smiled at some of the less psychotic memories of his time with Klaus.

"You know the best reason why I could see myself being friends with Klaus again? You. You've seen something with him, Caroline or you wouldn't spend time with him."

She rolled her eyes. She was upset at what Klaus had done. She wasn't endorsing any friendship with him at the moment, but Stefan hadn't lied.

"Before he left today, he was pretty good with Athena. He stayed in control and he did it without blood being spilled even when they started to challenge him. Of course, he relied on his cruel reputation and compelled one of them, but he can't change his past, can he?"

"We can only change the future. He won't ever be a pussycat, Caroline. Don't get that in your head. That wouldn't be Klaus."

Stefan knew Klaus probably saved Jeremy that day and the rest of them as well and Caroline's burgeoning friendship with him was interesting, but Klaus had shown he could turn on people quickly. He changed his own life and knew it was possible with a lot of hard work. Maybe Klaus could do it too. It was a very big "maybe." He wasn't sure he should encourage Caroline, but he knew she had to work through whatever was going on between them.

"I know, I do. If he could get rid of some of the rough edges, he…I don't know. I don't know what I'm saying," she admitted as she plopped back into the chair, feeling overwhelmed.

"Yes, you do." He smiled at her.

"There's good in Klaus, Stefan. It's buried so deep, but it's there and he says things to me that are so understanding and deep, even after I brush him off again and again. He always puts me first, even when I don't want him to, except that seems to have changed a little since he left. His lies today were hurtful and it really, really sucked. I looked like a fool." She wiped a tear away that escaped. "His new life scares me."

"Can we please talk about you for a while?" she asked with a watery smile.

"You want someone else's life to fix instead of Klaus'?" He smirked at her.

"My own too, but yes, please."

He smiled as he refilled his glass.

"Since you're already weepy, I will admit I've been thinking a lot about Damon this week."

She nodded encouragingly at him. About time.

"He made some terrible mistakes in his life too, even ones that involved you." They hadn't talked about what Damon had done to her and it was something Stefan had avoided for years. "I'm sorry, Caroline. I'm sorry I didn't say anything then and that it's been ignored."

"Thank you, Stefan." A small piece of her soul shifted. It was something that needed to be acknowledged by someone else for a long time.

"He killed Lexi, Caroline. I often felt like he was a weight around my neck, that our relationship dragged us both down because we couldn't get past old slights. He's done some pretty selfless things too, mostly involving Elena. He was my brother and I loved him even when I hated him."

He leaned forward on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Telling the tale that he was the one who killed Kol gave him some importance this week. It was…good. I'm moving on with my life, but thinking about him this week has helped. I miss him," he said with a sad smile. "He's probably making a wisecrack right now if he can see me."

Caroline rose from her seat and gave him a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder. He needed this. He needed to acknowledge Damon and his passing.

"At least we're messes together. Oh, and the wedding is off."

They clinked their glasses and spent the rest of the night getting completely and utterly wasted.

.

.

.

After a long night with one stop to get some blood, Klaus was in New Orleans. He returned to his home in the city and crashed for a few hours to get some rest. He was utterly drained from the emotional fallout with Caroline to being back in the city where his other parent lay in wait to kill his daughter.

When he woke up, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders compared to how he awoke the day before, he let Elijah know he was in the city and would be visiting later. He had a stop to make first.

"How did I know I would find you here?"

He clapped Marcel on the shoulder. He was just where Klaus knew he would be. Rousseau's. Cami was behind the bar and she looked at him, giving nothing away in her expression.

He could feel Marcel tense under his hand.

"Cami, bring us two glasses of bourbon, would you, love?"

Klaus waited until she dropped it off and returned to her other customers, few as they were.

"Back so soon, Klaus?"

"Ah yes, Virginia is lovely this time of year, but I knew I'd be missed."

Marcel waited for Klaus to speak again.

"I've been thinking a lot of about fathers, Marcel. How they should look out for their children."

Marcel just stared, unsure where he was going with this and wondering where Davina was if Klaus were here. He'd been trying her phone non-stop, but he never heard back from her. He hoped she was following closely and that something horrible didn't happen.

"I want to start again, Marcellus."

"Are you serious?" Marcel smiled, not believing him at all.

"Yes, I'm serious. The werewolves are gone and vampires are free to return to the city. New wolves will one day take their place here as well. New Orleans could be like it used to be, a supernatural haven."

It had been good for Marcel, except for being under Klaus' thumb at all times. He wanted to be with Rebekah and Klaus stood in the way of that. Marcel's years of rule were good, even better than with Klaus. It could be that way again with Davina by his side.

"Let's go for a walk."

Marcel felt like he had no choice and wanted to get away from Cami in case things went badly.

Once they started down the street, Marcel realized they were heading towards the cemetery.

"Where's Davina?"

Klaus put his arm on Marcel's shoulder again as they entered the gates. He stopped once they turned a corner, privacy guaranteed.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Marcel, but Davina died."

"No," he cried, throwing his arms up in despair. He'd been fearing the worst and this was it. "She was just a child, Klaus."

"She was a child," he agreed. He didn't add she was an insane child caught up in things that were much bigger than her.

"Mikael?"

"Dead, too."

Marcel was deeply upset, but unsure how to react to the news of Davina's death yet. He'd lost her once and was devastated, but she wasn't right when she returned. He hoped to help her get back to the young girl he once knew and now her light was snuffed out as a mere teenager always on the outside.

"How did you kill her?"

"It wasn't me who did it," Klaus said simply.

When Marcel made the call telling Klaus Mikael and Davina were coming, this was his worst case scenario and certainly possible. He felt incredibly guilty for preparing Klaus for her arrival. He felt just as guilty as if he killed her himself.

"What happens now?"

"You mourn your friend. You continue building up a vampire population in New Orleans which I'm sure you're doing," he smirked. "I believe Elijah is working on finding some new witches to relocate to New Orleans. Representation by all who are not plotting to kill or overthrow me is what I want in my city. It will take a long time to get there, but I want you in that future, Marcel. Think about what I said."

As Klaus turned away from Marcel, he'd been keeping Caroline in mind when he spoke. She was the one who killed Davina. She was the one who asked him to find peace for the city. Getting Marcel on board versus alienating him like he did so many others, including Davina, was the start. He'd wait to see if Marcel betrayed him again before he banished him for good.

Marcel went to find comfort with Cami. She'd been hesitant to acknowledge their connection, afraid Klaus would be jealous of each of them. Ever since Cami heard about Caroline though and Klaus had distanced himself after Hope's death, Marcel and Cami had gotten closer.

"Can you get the rest of the day off?" he asked when he returned.

Seeing how upset he was and knowing this was something she needed to do, she asked another bartender to cover for her. Since the place was mostly empty and they didn't know who their boss even was with the Guerrera family dead, it wasn't an issue. They expected Rousseau's would be closed soon unless someone bought it.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she dropped the towel off, coming out from behind the bar.

Like Klaus, Marcel waited to deliver the news until they were outside.

"Davina is dead."

"Oh, no Marcel. What happened?"

"She tried to kill Klaus with his father and he was the only one of them who came back."

"That's terrible."

He opened his arms and after an awkward pause she hugged him. He knew it was new between them, but he liked it.

"Are you ok?"

"No. She was a child and got herself caught up in my war with Klaus. It's my fault."

She was quiet.

"Who killed Mikael?"

"I don't know. Klaus said he didn't kill Davina."

"Do you believe him?"

"Yes." He looked at her with his big brown eyes. "Can we go to your place?"

"Sure, Marcel."

.

.

.

_How is she?_

_._

_Hungover and upset, but she'll be fine, Klaus. She's off talking to Tyler right now._

_._

_Thank you, Stefan._

Stefan smiled as he looked at his phone. He didn't understand everything that went on with those two and didn't know exactly how Klaus was good for Caroline, but knowing the impact she had on his own life, she might be able to work a miracle or two for someone like Klaus. He couldn't resist throwing in Tyler's name either. Caroline mentioned he had a completely new life in New Orleans. Maybe Klaus needed a reminder that Caroline had a life here too.

.

.

.

"Thanks for meeting me, Tyler," Caroline said as he sat down across from her. She chose a coffee shop just off campus for the meeting. This was the last unfinished business still lingering from New Orleans that she wanted to get to the bottom of.

"No problem, Care. I'm sorry I couldn't help with those vampires, but I couldn't work with him," Tyler said.

"I know and that's ok." She believed that. If Tyler wanted a new chance at life by being returned to an untriggered werewolf, she bore him no ill will. It was dangerous what she asked them to do.

"Did they leave for good?"

"Yeah. The one Enzo was sort of seeing and the rest all left yesterday. I think they're sticking together, but moving on to New York. Mystic Falls isn't their scene any more."

He nodded and took a drink of soda. He noticed she had a latte and a pastry and he smiled. Classic Caroline. They had some really good times together. She was always so put together and organized. She looked great in her summer sundress, long hair down over her shoulders.

"I learned a lot of things while I was down in New Orleans."

He tensed and she saw it.

"I even ran into Hayley Marshall. Can you believe it? She had quite the story about Klaus…and you. Want to tell me about it?"

"Look, Care, whatever she told you, she got it wrong. I was trying to create hybrids to take him down. I needed to see if the blood would work. I don't want that any more, but I couldn't do nothing. He killed my mom." He couldn't understand why no one else felt as strongly as he did.

"Is that why you stuck a pregnant woman in the stomach?" Her own stomach turned over at the thought. "How could you, Tyler?"

He looked down and gripped the edge of the table.

"Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant?"

"I should have, shouldn't I?" he said as he looked up. "I didn't think you needed to know more about Klaus to hate him other than killing my mother, but knocking up Hayley would have been the final straw, right?"

"It seems like kind of a big detail to leave out. She also told me how you two cheated on me. That was fun to get confronted with. I love looking like an idiot. Maybe that could have been your kid."

"What?" He had no idea what she was talking about now.

"Don't lie, Tyler. She told me how you two hooked up."

"She was lying, Caroline. Yeah, she got a little flirty with me, but I was always faithful to you. I'm not a cheater."

It was odd that would be the one detail Tyler would refute out of all of the others. Admitting to trying steal blood from Hayley was a lot worse than cheating on her and he did admit that.

"Do you swear?"

"Yes, Caroline." He was getting offended that she kept asking and he stood up. "I never had sex with Hayley. You just had sex with Klaus."

He walked away.

She was tempted to yell out that they were broken up at the time. Klaus was out of Tyler's life and she admitted it was best that way. That Klaus didn't kill Tyler for attempting an experiment on the baby was a miracle in itself. She was stricken when she realized maybe he did it for her. She did ask him in the woods that day about seeing Tyler and Klaus said he let him go.

Caroline wasn't sure if she felt better or worse after talking to Tyler. She dated a guy who did something terrible to a pregnant woman, but he wasn't a cheater? Lose-Lose.

She finished her coffee and went back to her dorm room. Cleaning felt good. It cleared her mind and needed to get done. She cleaned up the room where Stefan and Klaus crashed, returning the fans from where they had been taken. She also did a lot of laundry. Elena asked if she wanted to do her laundry too and she did have to consider it for a moment before she realized Elena was kidding. Jeremy joined her and gave Caroline a big hug for everything she'd done with the Jefferson vampires.

"It was for Bonnie, too."

Each smiled remembering their good friend and all of the enormous sacrifices she made.

They left and Caroline continued to clean. Scrubbing away all signs of the past week was what she wanted. She couldn't scrub away the memories of Klaus that intruded, especially drinking his blood, but she would try. She wouldn't look at her phone. She'd see what classes she would take next semester and try to get a copy of the syllabus to get a head start. Maybe Alaric could pull some strings. It was a plan.

.

.

.

Klaus paced in his study.

Tyler. She was talking to Tyler. She wasn't in danger and she was talking to her ex-boyfriend again.

His gut churned with both ever-present jealousy when it came to Tyler and fear she would never speak to him again. The last words she said to him was that she tried and he hurt her every time.

The best gift he could offer his daughter was a place free from enemies.

Maybe the best gift he could offer Caroline was freedom from his flawed self. He wasn't good enough. He would never be good enough. He tried staying away. Before she came to New Orleans, he was intent on staying away at least for a while longer, but seeing her again? How could he wait?

Frustrated, he raised his fist to slam it down on the table, but he paused, reigning himself in. He would paint her instead and think about giving himself a chance to be in her life, honestly. It might take a century, but after Esther was killed, he'd have the time to devote to the task.

.

.

.

While technically Esther was a widow…again, she was not prepared to sleep with him so she slipped something into his drink. He wouldn't know any better. She snooped through his phone, putting the numbers into her own cell.

Finn was keeping to the shadows, not coming around her new persona unless absolutely necessary. He was trying to look for her grimoire as subtly as he could. Esther knew Hayley wouldn't have ever been able to get it out of Elijah, he would never give it up voluntarily. They'd have to stumble on it. While Elijah was looking for him, he was watching Elijah.

The countdown clock was on.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This one was basically a reset after all of the drama. These conversations had to happen and Esther is weaving her web around them all.

What do you guys think? Reviews keep me going.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

"Hayley, glad you can make it. Finished going missing?" Klaus snarked as he sauntered into the room on Royal Street. It was a room created during Prohibition. Very few knew of its existence tucked into the back of the seedy antique shop. They hadn't been able to meet until the day after Klaus arrived. Delays weren't in their favor, but they wanted to keep their meeting discreet and using one of the city's many street parades gave them the opportunity they had been waiting for. Avoiding meeting in their home was probably fruitless if Esther was chasing them, but they tried anyway.

Hayley and Elijah had been biding their time in the bayou while Klaus fed and double-checked with the police contacts that things would run through him from now on. It never hurt to re-do what Elijah did and got his face out in limited public after the werewolf "gang" violence.

Hayley ignored Klaus' remarks. She was getting adept at it.

"I think you should let the wolves back in the city."

Being in their presence made her want to get on their good side again and she could keep trying to work on Klaus. She wasn't sure what else she could offer them.

"Oh yes, that's the most important thing we must discuss. The fewer the people who want to plot behind my back in the city, the better, at least until Mother is dealt with. After that, I'll decide."

She crossed her arms with a huff as he sat down.

He had been thinking more about letting the wolves back in, but not soon and certainly not while his mother was on the loose. He also didn't want anyone to think Hayley would get the credit for his changed mind. It would be his idea and they would see his benevolence.

"Niklaus, Esther and Finn appear to possessing the bodies of Cassie and a man named Josiah."

"Now that you've figured it out, they're probably in someone else," Klaus mused, willing to shoot down anything Elijah came up with at the moment too.

"She has a lot of power by staying in Cassie and she wants Hayley to get something for her. I don't think she's changed again, at least until she gets what she wants."

"Well, what is it that she wants?" He spread his arms out wide.

"Your blood," Hayley said.

"His blood? You told me she wanted my blood," Elijah interjected as he turned to her. That she continued to keep secrets in this time bothered him very much.

"I thought your blood would do Elijah, but she did say she wanted Klaus' blood. She said she could do a location spell on Esther by using one of her children. I didn't think it mattered."

"You don't think, do you?"

"Klaus, I held my own with her, if it even was her."

"I was just busy killing our, well Elijah's father, don't mind me." He sat back in the chair.

"I won't. Elijah, what do you think we should do? Can we just snap her neck?"

He looked at her skeptically and with a little suspicion.

"It won't help unless we're sure it's her. If Esther feels the slightest bit threatened she can switch bodies before we can catch up. I believe we should watch her. We can even hand over some blood, just not our blood."

"As soon as the spell fails, she'll realize what happened," Klaus mused out loud.

"So what is your suggestion, brother?" Elijah wanted to know.

"If we find Finn, we find Mother. We put all eyes out for him, including watching this Cassie character and Josiah. Finn needs to feed. We can follow him that way. Hayley will advise she's having trouble getting the blood from me, but since I'm back in the city she'll just need a day or two. That's two days to confirm it's her and set up an ambush."

It sounded ok to both of them. Killing Cassie if she wasn't being possessed didn't make sense. Setting it up where she couldn't choose a new body did make sense.

Klaus left them and returned to the study in his home. He wanted to come up with some plans to get through any defenses his mother might put up. He needed to think. He thought well when he painted. He'd been doing it a lot since he got back, mostly of Caroline. He did have something he wanted to get through first, a message.

_New Orleans isn't the same without you._

.

.

.

"Finn, darling, you're going to compel a wolf to bite Marcel. The poor man was just bitten a few days ago, but you can't trust wolves can you?" She rued her own involvement with a wolf a thousand years before. "Hayley and Elijah seem to be staying out there so you may need to wait until they're away. The wolves could also be on vervain. You'll have to bleed it out of them."

"Yes, Mother."

"Use this phone since being seen together would be fatal."

She pushed a disposable phone into his hand preprogrammed with her number. She had the same.

"Have you fed? Do you need blood?"

"I just had some. Thank you, Mother."

"Once Marcel has been bitten, steal some of the white oak ash from their home while they're distracted and look again for the grimoire."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sent him on his way before he was noticed.

Returning back to her place and her guest, he didn't seem to notice anything. Perfect.

.

.

.

"Hey Care." Matt Donovan called her in the morning.

"Hey Matt. How are you? Is everything ok?" She was instantly alert.

"We're all fine. Breathing easy thanks to you. I heard Klaus left. Is that right?"

She put down the clothes hanger she had in her hand. She decided to reorganize her closet by color. She was into the pinks.

"Yeah," she said suspiciously. "Why?"

"He forgot something."

He definitely left a lot of things behind in his wake. Her eyes moved to the necklace she had hooked around her bedpost.

"What?"

"The white oak stake."

Wow.

"He was in a big hurry to get back. Otherwise I'm sure he would have been back for it. Can I come by and get it? I'll figure out what to do with it."

It wasn't smart to keep something of his, was it? Nope. She was going to do it anyway.

"If you're sure, can you stop by just outside the bubble around 3? I'm working at The Grill tonight."

"No one works harder than you. Yeah, that would be great. Too bad you weren't getting off work and you could bring me my favorite."

"Sales of chocolate milkshakes have been down now that I think about it," he teased.

"Very funny. I'll see you later Matt."

.

.

.

On their way back to the bayou and while Elijah drove, Hayley placed the call to Cassie.

"Cassie? It's Hayley. Klaus is back in New Orleans. Give me 48 hours and I'll get what you wanted from him."

Cassie hung up the phone. Who was Hayley and why would Hayley think she needed something? She couldn't be the Hayley everyone on The Other Side were talking about, could she?

Hayley and Elijah looked at each other. That could be good or bad. Cassie hadn't said a word.

.

.

.

Finn waited in the woods. He watched as Elijah and Hayley returned to the bayou. He'd have to wait until they left before he could find a wolf. The one they called Jackson appeared to be the biggest of the bunch. In order to bite Marcel, he would need to be strong. He seemed like a good candidate.

It would be a long day.

.

.

.

After picking up the white oak stake from Matt, Caroline returned to her spotless dorm room with its fully coordinated closet.

Once she twirled it in her hands a few times she tucked in between her mattress and box spring. She had in her possession the one thing that could kill Klaus Mikaelson. He didn't even consider it when he left. The old Klaus wouldn't have done such a thing.

Reaching into her mini-fridge, she pulled out a blood bag. Using them after drinking Klaus' blood was a letdown taste wise. She could feel some of his strength in her veins too afterwards. She also thought it could have been why she was very emotional when she found out about Hope. She didn't regret it, but she thought she would have kept her head better if she wasn't high on his blood.

Klaus had a living child. A living child who would need all the help she could get to turn into a decent member of society. What would a child from a vampire and werewolf be like? Would she age really fast? Would Klaus disregard her or become obsessed with her? He seemed unable to do anything in between.

She caught herself smiling when she thought of Rebekah Mikaelson having to change dirty diapers. Rebekah was living the life of a human. She desperately chased the cure herself. While she wasn't a mortal, she had a chance to experience something denied to her for a thousand years. Did she change some of her selfish ways when faced with a baby?

That brought her back to Klaus.

He had a child that required his attention, the best pieces of him. A year ago she would have rejected it if he offered, but she could have had that attention. At least until he decided he was done with her, her mind countered. Caroline wouldn't be first in his life any more. She was only first for a very short period of time while she rejected him. His daughter had to be his first priority. That's what she would do if she were in his shoes. Why did that bother her?

Was she that shallow, to need to be number one and that was the problem?

No, she decided, she wasn't.

Wouldn't she get involved with a many who had children before her?

Yes, she would. Love was love. She had a lot of love to give and giving it to more than one person wasn't the issue. She loved her mother dearly and all of her friends. She didn't run out of love at a certain number.

So, Klaus having a child wasn't the issue, although it meant the baggage of the baby's mother being around, someone she absolutely could not stand.

Would she lie to people to protect an innocent baby?

Yes, she would, she admitted reluctantly. She would do whatever was needed. She would have let people in to help her and her close friends would know. At least that's what she thought from the outside. Telling people the baby died was not an altogether terrible idea. That wasn't the problem.

The issue was Klaus.

He lied to her face. He hadn't earned her trust and what he did earn, he immediately blew it up.

He could be a better person and she saw some small strides with him this week, but it was shaded by him killing his parents. He had that outlet. He slaughtered werewolves right and left in front of her eyes. He said they would have killed her. Maybe. He didn't kill Athena or any of those vampires or even the frat guy who hit on her. He was plotting to kill his mother instead.

What happened when his mother was killed. Could he moderate himself when he didn't have a major enemy out there? She laughed to herself. Could he live in a world where he didn't have a major enemy? Wouldn't people constantly come back to challenge him for what he'd done in the past? He could never escape it.

She still mattered to him. That much was clear. Not enough to stay in Mystic Falls, her heart reminded her. Not after you made him stay away, her head countered.

She remembered Silas coming to her as Klaus. She was honest with Silas. She was afraid of him. Afraid of who she would be if she were with him. She killed Davina just days ago. She snapped Luke's neck without Klaus being around her though. She was afraid of Klaus changing his mind and biting her. He'd done it before. She would not play games with her safety.

Until he dealt with his mother and Hope was returned to her parents, Caroline realized she wouldn't know if Klaus was actually starting to change or he just acted that way for her benefit.

Why did she want him to change? Why did she want him to change for more than just removing one more evil from the world? Why did she want him to change for her?

She laid back on her bed, stunned. She wanted him to change for her, didn't she?

Yes.

It would be so much easier if he changed. She wasn't sure how much change would be enough, but what she told him that day in the woods was true. If he could treat people with more respect and stopped trying to be a king everyone needed to bow before, she could not feel guilty about caring about him and maybe that could lead to more.

She picked up her phone and re-read his text message from earlier. She was not sold on New Orleans and they didn't leave on the best of terms, but she hadn't deleted it…or responded. She put the phone down and closed her eyes. Maybe things would be clearer the next day.

.

.

.

"Marcel, are you feeling better? Do you want to talk about it?" Cami asked him as he laid propped up in her bed.

He rubbed his hand along the back of his neck.

"I was really out, wasn't I?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Davina's going to be forgotten about. That's what bothers me the most."

She sat on the edge of the bed near his hip.

"You won't forget her."

"No, I won't." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What are you going to do about Klaus?"

He laughed without humor.

"He wants me to work for him."

"Would you be willing to do that or are you going to fight for your city?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?"

"New Orleans was a better place without Klaus. You were a better ruler than he'll ever be. Humans were safe. He came around and things changed. That's all I'm saying. If I were you, well, I shouldn't say."

"Speak your mind, Cami."

"If I were you, I'd go talk to those wolves in the bayou. They're enemies of his as well. I know you kicked them out of the city once before, but maybe it's time to renegotiate peace around him. You can use Rousseau's. The place will be closing soon until a new owner comes on board."

He looked at her, considering her words.

She moved closer to him, laying a hand on his chest.

"You're a good man, Marcel. You can make things right. This city can be yours once again."

He was such a dolt. Did she have to spell it out for him? She knocked him out with a spell each time he thought they were actually having sex.

She let him think about what she said and got into the bed next him just as he rose from it.

"I need to feed."

Her words were seductive, but he was starving. He needed to consider her idea. Making moves and regaining control sounded good, but he tried making moves before and Davina was dead.

"Will you be back tonight?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Cami."

She nodded and watched him walk away. He was feeding, but he was also creating new vampires from the local population and tourists. She wondered if he'd ever ask her opinion on the matter. He didn't seem to think much of Cami's ideas. She'd have to change that in this case.

Esther could not believe Cami was interested in either him or Klaus. This charade she was playing was painful, but getting Marcel into the line of fire was good for her. She was missing a key ingredient. Getting her hands on Klaus' blood and her grimoire would get her the spell she needed to find Hope and call her back to New Orleans where she would be killed in front of her parents. Locating the indestructible white oak stake was also on her to-do list. Nature needed a balance. She was doing nature's work.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aha!

Tell me your thoughts and conspiracy theories before you keep reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

***** I posted a double update today, so make sure you read the prior chapter first if you haven't. *****

.

.

.

_Let me know if Athena returns and you need me._

She couldn't forget about him if he kept texting her again and again. This new one just popped up on her phone. He already told her that in person. No need to send it again. It was probably part of his grand plan. Keep her thinking about him while he dealt with his mother and when things were cooling down, he'd try to pop back up in her life.

Nice try, Mikaelson. She was onto his games, she thought, amused.

Caroline realized she had a lot of free time on her hands. School wouldn't start for another month. Elena was taking summer classes and barely around. Her mom was safe in Mystic Falls. There were no signs of the Jefferson vampires. Stefan was off doing whatever it was that he was doing.

Since she was no longer trying to get the magic back into Mystic Falls and resigned herself to Damon and Bonnie being forever gone, she needed a project. Her room could not be organized again.

She could get a manicure or get some highlights. She could find those professors enjoying their summer break and charm them into getting started on next semester.

Or…she could take her talents somewhere she knew she could help. She wouldn't deny the past week was full of amazing highs and lows. It was a little addictive. She knew someone who could use some help.

She could help save a baby's life. At least short-term.

Could she go to New Orleans?

Wasn't she the one who was sick of the bloodshed and violence? Why should she voluntarily seek it out?

She couldn't go. That was crazy. Although she did once already, didn't she?

Klaus had only been gone three days. Was it a sign of desperation she was considering going back to New Orleans so soon or was she just being a helpful person in showing him what friendship was about?

It was so easy to lie to oneself, wasn't it?

Before she made a decision, she wanted to talk to some people and see if they had advice.

"Hey Luke, it's Caroline. Are you free for lunch? What about Liv too?"

.

.

.

Finn waited until Hayley and Elijah left the werewolf camp. It would be nice to know where they were going, but he had a task at hand.

Hiding behind the back of the cabin, Finn pounced on Jackson as soon as he stepped foot off the porch. He put a rag over Jackson's mouth and carried him deep into the woods where they couldn't be overheard. Once there he tied some rope around his wrists and then tied him to a large tree. Stepping back, Finn watched as Jackson started to gather himself.

"Wolfsbane."

Finn nodded.

"Who are you?"

"No one you need to worry about." Finn stepped forward until he was a mere few inches from Jackson's nose and started the compulsion.

"Don't make a sound," he ordered via compulsion before he sunk his fangs into Jackson's neck. He tasted it and heard Jackson's yelp. "Vervain," Finn groused. This would take a while.

Ever since Oliver was killed in front of his eyes, Jackson was using vervain. Plus Elijah had decided to temporarily keep an eye on them and he had to protect his people. Letting his guard down around vampires led to nothing but trouble.

He pulled a knife from the sheath tucked under his shirt.

"This is going to hurt."

.

.

.

"Cami," Klaus said as he stepped into Rousseau's. It appeared they were doing inventory. "Can you tell me where Marcel is? He isn't picking up my calls."

Esther kept her expression neutral as she met the son who started her life on a downward spiral. If he hadn't gotten Henrik killed, vampires would not exist.

"I haven't seen him since last night." She continued to polish a glass.

He touched her arm to stop her movements and she looked up, uncertain.

"I'm sorry about Davina. I know she was a friend of yours."

Esther looked down with faux grief.

"It's been hard. Can you tell me what happened?" How did you kill your step-father, you abomination?

"I don't expect you to understand, but it's best if you don't know."

Nodding meekly at his look full of pity, she returned to doing the dishes trying to keep her hands from shattering the glass.

"If you want to talk, let me know," she offered, knowing that's something Cami would say.

"I think it's best we keep our distance, love. Please tell Marcel I'd like to speak with him." He walked away.

He didn't want to explain why he didn't want to spend time with her. Her so-called therapy wasn't changing his behavior. Disappointed looks from another were doing more than enough to challenge him when he stepped out of line. If Marcel and Cami were happy, although Marcel was previously going to run off with his sister, he would let them make their own choices…until they betrayed him, then all bets were off.

Klaus wanted to get a look at Cassie. He hadn't ever met her. If she were Esther, he didn't think she would attack him right away. She wanted Hope more than him. She was after his blood though. Maybe he'd have to let her try to get it. He couldn't resist shaking the tree to see if what Elijah said was true. Elijah and Hayley were back in New Orleans, asking around for human victims of a vampire bite to see if Finn had been spotted.

"If I don't call back in five minutes, come to Cassie's," he said when Elijah picked up the phone.

He knocked on the front door of the home where the coven used to meet.

"Who's there?" a young, frightened voice asked.

"Klaus Mikaelson, Cassie. I would like a word."

She cracked the door open just enough to look at him.

"Can I come in?" he asked with a suspicious smile.

"No. You're a vampire aren't you?"

He spread his arms out wide.

"The Original Hybrid at your service. I heard if you get some of my blood you'll be able to locate my mother. I'm ready to donate. Just let me in."

He made a show of rolling up the sleeve of his Henley.

"I don't know what you want or why you think I need your blood."

Before she could react, Klaus reached through the open door and pulled her free. She was a mess. Dirty hair and face. Junk food wrappers littered the floor behind her.

He pushed her up against the side of the building and looked deep into her eyes, starting the compulsion.

"I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them truthfully. Nod if you understand?"

She nodded.

"What is your name?"

"Cassie Everwood."

"Where is my mother, Esther?"

"I don't know."

"Where did you last see her?"

"On The Other Side."

"What is the first thing you remember after being resurrected?"

"Waking up groggy and getting a phone call from someone named Hayley."

Klaus took a deep breath, confident this wasn't Esther any longer. He broke the compulsion as he stepped back.

"Can you tell me what's going on? Where is my coven? Where is everyone?"

"You're the only witch left in the city, Cassie. Everyone else is dead, except my Mother who possessed you when you returned."

Her hand lifted to cover her mouth. This was her worst nightmare and what she feared when no one came to check on her.

"Can you handle your powers?"

She shook her head sadly.

"They're weak. Esther must have the bulk of them with her."

"I'm going to call someone to help you. In return, I'd like for you to be available to help me. Can you do that?"

She nodded. She knew the ancestors wanted to kill his daughter and she'd seen some of the things he'd done from The Other Side, but she'd also seen the ugliness that came out of her ancestors. She needed help from someone. She was sixteen and had no family left.

Klaus had a contact in the police force that could set her up with the city's Department of Child Services. She could get placed in a foster family at least until Elijah could get his witchy friends from Salem to come for a visit and offer to take her under their wing. Klaus also thought of Luke and Liv, but it might be too soon to call on them.

"Brother, Esther is no longer in Cassie. Time to change our plans."

.

.

.

After repeated bleeding and force-fed vampire blood to speed the process for hours, Jackson was free of vervain.

"You will bite Marcel Gerard. You will not reveal who asked you to do this or anything since I took you from your home," Finn ordered watching Jackson's pupils dilate. "You will not remember anything of the last few hours at all."

Jackson nodded and headed back towards his camp once freed from the ropes.

Looking for his keys, he had some missed calls. Missed calls from Marcel Gerard.

"Jackson, my man, thanks for calling me back," Marcel said once he finally got through to the werewolf. "Can you talk?"

"Let's meet in person, Marcel. I'll even come to you."

"You'll have to avoid Mikaelson eyes, but that works for me. Meet me at Rousseau's in an hour. Back room."

Jackson put on a hat and headed out to his truck. He took lesser known roads into the city. He hadn't spent much time there, being exiled to the bayou and in wolf form for most of the time. This is the city his parents told him about. This was his heritage and destiny.

Not noticing any eyes on him, he made it into Rousseau's. He saw the blonde bartender nod to the back room. It was empty, but he was early. Marcel should be there any minute. It could be a trap, but with the compulsion pushing him, resistance was futile.

Marcel sauntered in moments before the hour limit was up.

He started to give his pitch as he came through the door, making sure no one else was in the room or following him. "Thanks for meeting me. We got off on the wrong foot, but we can change that."

He gave his big Marcel smile and waited for Jackson to react. In his mind this was a win-win situation for Marcel. If Jackson agreed, he had an ally against Klaus. If Jackson did not agree, he could report to Klaus that the wolves were in line. Klaus might see it as initiative to start a new arrangement. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

As Marcel was speaking and furthering himself in the room, Jackson felt the compulsion take over. As soon as Marcel finished his statement, Jackson leapt at Marcel going for his neck. Marcel fought him off by flinging him away, but Jackson would not be denied and managed to tackle Marcel to the ground. The natural dislike between vampires and werewolves also pushed him along to battle the man who kept them out of the city and cursed them. Once on him with Marcel writhing to get loose and in shock, Jackson was able to bite Marcel's thigh.

Jackson then became a dead weight on Marcel's body. Cami had come in when she heard the commotion and hit him over the head with a chair, waiting until the bite of course. Jackson was alive, but unconscious. Marcel rolled Jackson off him and looked at the gruesome bite. Being bitten so often in one week was weakening him at a fast pace.

"I'll call Klaus," she said, trying to not look gleeful that things were going according to plan.

She raced from the room and went into the alley outside where she could get privacy from prying ears.

"Finn, darling. Do you have the star? Klaus should get here in a few minutes to heal Marcel. All you need is a clear shot and I'll do the rest. If he doesn't come, we'll try something else. Run quickly and look for that white oak ash while they're busy."

"Yes, Mother."

Finn left when Jackson did and was sitting in his car when he watched him enter Rousseau's. He could see his mother as they spoke on the phone.

He leisurely got out of the car and made his way up onto the roof of the building next door. He felt the device in his pocket and found a spot with good cover and escape routes. He could not get caught by his brothers and he needed the white oak ash.

Laying down on the corner of the building, he tested how freely his arm could move. Satisfied, he remained in his perch and waited.

Esther moved back inside so Marcel could hear her if he hadn't passed out yet.

"Klaus?" she asked, adding a warble to her voice to fake fear for her "boyfriend." "Marcel has been bitten again. Davina is dead. Can you please come save him?"

"Where is he?" Klaus picked his feet up off the table. What wolf would dare to come into the city?

"Rousseau's. Come right away. I think we're losing him."

Not trusting her acting around him, she put down the phone and raced back to Marcel's side so she could appear the loving girlfriend when help arrived.

Klaus was there within minutes, hearing her cooing to Marcel in the back room.

"Thanks for coming. Please heal him."

Taking in Jackson's unconscious body in the corner, Klaus decided to do as asked and ripped into his wrist. He pushed it against Marcel's lips as he tried to make sense of what happened.

"I tried to keep you away from this danger, Cami."

"He was hurting Marcel and I tried to stop him. Is he dead?"

He shook his head, hearing the steady beat of Jackson's heart.

Once Marcel started to regain some color, Klaus stood up and called Elijah.

"Someone is messing with our business. Can you meet me at Rousseau's?"

Elijah agreed and Hayley wanted to come along. They were only one street away. They'd been looking for signs of Finn all day without any luck. They were concentrating on the tourists in the French Quarter.

Throwing Jackson over his shoulder and with Marcel being kept upright between his and Cami's bodies, they exited the doorway onto the busy street.

As he saw Elijah crossing the road with Hayley behind, he felt the sting of a thousand cuts attack his entire body.

The star did its job and when thrown cut into Klaus a thousand times.

Roaring and crashing to the glass door behind him and then to the ground, he dropped both bodies and Cami fell with him on the bar's landing out front. Glass spilled all over. Elijah immediately had his fangs out and looked up, but could not see where the attack came from. Everyone was running away, not towards them. Hayley couldn't see anyone either and checked on Jackson, who was still out cold.

As his body began to heal, Klaus was able to eventually stand up. Cami stayed down by Marcel's side.

"What happened?"

"You saw it as well as I, brother. I was attacked, but whoever did it is a coward." He turned around in a circle looking for any flash of something out of place. "I will get you for this!"

"They ambushed you," Elijah noted, looking at Jackson and Marcel who had been with him.

"Indeed. I think it's time to have a little chat with these two."

He stopped and knelt down next to Cami.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a little shaken up." She crossed her arms and rubbed her hands along her arms. "Take care of Marcel, please."

"Cami, do you want to come with us?" Hayley offered.

"I need to clean up this mess and I don't think I was the target," she noted ruefully. "It might be safer after all to keep my distance for a while."

Elijah nodded, thinking that was a good idea.

Together the brothers lifted the two bodies, Marcel slowly coming around, and took them to the Mikaelson home.

Esther waited until they left the premises. Klaus' fresh blood pooled all around the sidewalk. Finn did an excellent job. She ran inside the bar to get a glass vial along with a broom and dustpan. Looking out to be sure no one was noticing, she turned her back to the road and began to chant.

The blood began to lift itself from the pavement and turned in circles until it became a trickle that found its way into the vial.

Smiling to herself, she put the vial in her pocket and began to whistle as she cleaned up the broken glass.

She had Hayley's blood. She had Klaus' blood. She would soon have the white oak ash. With each, she could do location spells to find both the last white oak stake and Hope. Having the blood of both parents was more powerful than any cloaking spell they might have obtained. Once she knew where the items were, she could start bringing them back. Without her grimoire it would be trial and error, but she had plenty of time.

.

.

.

Binding them both with ropes soaked in either vervain or wolfsbane, the Mikaelson basement had two new residents.

When they arrived back they had been alerted by the guard they assigned to watch the house that there had been a break in. That man matched Josiah's description and a cell phone picture had been taken. The guard was not sure what he took with him or if he took anything at all. Elijah worked on him to get any last information.

Hayley wanted to watch Klaus interrogate them, especially Jackson, and figure out what happened.

Klaus slapped each of the men to be sure they were awake and that he had their attention.

"Was this a date gone wrong? Star-crossed romance between a vampire and werewolf?" He turned to Hayley and smirked. "What were you doing in New Orleans, Jackson? I thought I made myself clear."

"I don't know," he bit out, feeling the pain in his wrists from the ropes. "I had to see Marcel."

Moving in front of Marcel, "Marcel, I thought we could come to a new understanding you and I, yet immediately you go behind my back. Is this revenge from the loss of dear, sweet Davina?"

Marcel wouldn't answer.

"I can do this all day, but you two? These ropes burn don't they?" He plucked at the rope covering Marcel's torso, watching as the smoke rose from his burning flesh. "A werewolf bite and now vervain. That has to sting."

"Jackson, why did you bite Marcel?" Hayley asked.

"I have no idea. I just felt the need to bite him. I can't explain it."

Klaus looked at Jackson with a gleam in his eye.

"Were you compelled to bite him?"

"I don't know."

"Klaus, he must have been compelled," Hayley pleaded, trying to stand up for him.

He stood in front of Jackson, staring into his eyes, starting his own compulsion.

"Who compelled you to bite Marcel?"

"I don't know."

"I have an idea what happened with Jackson, but I still don't know why Marcel was with him. Maybe in a few days you'll both be more forthcoming." He walked towards the door. "Oh, the room has been spelled. Don't worry about your screams disturbing us. They won't. Come along now, Hayley."

She followed him up the stairs until they were in his art studio. He looked around to see if anything was missing. He did keep some treasures in this room.

"What do you think? How is it related to the attack on you earlier?"

"I believe my brother Finn has been up to some tricks. The only vampires in town are us and the new ones Marcel turned who don't know how to compel and don't have daylight rings. Having Marcel get bitten was a way to draw me in and then attack, but why not finish me?"

They both thought about the series of events.

"Your blood," she concluded.

He considered it and it made sense.

"Esther as Cassie wanted my blood. She couldn't get it from you and tried something else. I would venture that the sidewalk in front of Rousseau's has no traces of it any longer."

He noticed a clear area on a bookshelf.

"They also stole the white oak ash."

Events were certainly escalating. Finn was in town. Esther had chosen a new host.

For better or worse, things were coming to a head.

.

.

.

After talking to Luke and Liv who were more helpful than they knew, she made up her mind. She could make a difference. She had a weapon and information.

Smiling ruefully as she repacked her bag to head to New Orleans once again, she thought about the entrance she would make. Klaus might not be happy to see her. He would only occasionally recognize that she could stand up for herself and didn't require his help. He needed hers again this time. She may have to fight him on it, but she could admit nothing made her happier these days than when she could fight with him, flaunting all of his rules. She didn't like the fights about the secrets he kept, but doing the opposite of what he wanted was pretty great.

Fishing the white oak stake out from its hiding place, she was all ready to go.

Writing a note out for Stefan on her way out of town, she taped it to his door. She wanted a head start before he told her what a dangerous, foolish thing she was doing.

She was doing it anyway.

_Stefan,_

_If I told you this in person you might tell me not to do it, which is why I'm leaving this hopefully charming note._

_I can help him. I need to try to help him. _

_I'll be careful. Don't worry about me and I'll call soon._

_Your best friend,_

_Caroline_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

She had to go back, didn't she? It was her choice. She wasn't forced into it by anyone else and rather than being manipulated or forced into it, I wanted her to come to this conclusion. She's just helping the baby, right? That's Caroline in denial.

I'm looking forward to some sassy Caroline when they're reunited. The next chapter is my absolute favorite.

I realized I needed to start doubling up on posting the chapters if I'm going to finish before TO starts. That means I'll probably get half of the reviews compared to posting one at a time, which stinks, because reviews make it worth it. So, please leave a review so I know getting two updates at once was worth it and I'll do it again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

**READ ME! On Wednesday I posted two chapters. I put in a note at the beginning of the second chapter making sure people knew there were two. However, almost half the people who read the second didn't read the first, so if you weren't sure what was happening, go back and read Chapter 15. I was going to post another double update today, but it doesn't seem to work. Since I really like this one and I didn't want it to get ignored, it's just one at a time.**

Elijah and Klaus hired guards the next day to alert them to any further intruders. The guards weren't vampires, but at least they could dissuade any but the most brazen of attackers who would likely be aligned with Esther. The day had been quiet and night had just fallen.

Jackson and Marcel remained in the basement. Jackson couldn't explain what happened and Marcel was keeping his mouth shut. Marcel's plans for explaining away his meeting with Jackson drifted away while the vervain cut into his skin.

Klaus, Elijah, and Hayley were meeting in the dining room. With the attack on Klaus, it didn't seem like hiding out made much of a difference. Esther got what she wanted. Klaus had his fingers steepled together as they tried to come up with a plan to force Esther into the open. While they plotted as a group, Klaus was also coming up with his own contingency plans and was thinking what he could do about Marcel.

"For someone under attack, you need better security."

Klaus stood up and blinked, shocked…at Caroline's arrival…in New Orleans…in his home. This gorgeous woman, dressed like a Southern belle in her printed summer dress, was here after everything.

"Your name is on the list," was all he could think to say.

"Whatever," she smirked.

While they did give a very small list of names to the guards and adding Caroline's name was purely wishful thinking, they were each worried about how Esther could find new bodies to possess. What if it wasn't actually her?

"How do I know it's you and not Esther? What did I tell you for your graduation?" he smirked, keeping his glee in check, but his eyes were lit up.

"That Tyler was free to return to Mystic Falls," she smiled smugly and crossed her arms. Take that, hybrid.

He looked ok. That's what she thought. He looked happy to see her. He didn't try to stick her on a plane back home…yet. She would never forget the look of shock and hope she saw on his face. She hoped he knew she wouldn't leave until she was good and ready.

He rolled his eyes in return. He got it from her.

"You should have asked something that happened while your mother was already here, not when she could have been watching, which, eww, by the way."

He got closer to her, both ignoring Hayley and Elijah at the table.

"What was the last thing I said to you before I left Mystic Falls this last time?"

She leaned up and whispered into his ear as he had whispered into hers. "Please don't forget me."

They shared a look when she stood up straight after leaning in.

"What gift did I give you?"

"What is this, Twenty Questions?"

She put her hands low on her stomach and when Elijah and Hayley's eyes almost popped out of their heads, Klaus threw his head back and laughed. She was glad he could laugh at her baby joke. It eased some of the tension she felt facing him.

"Nope. Not that. One of your necklaces. It's back at Whitmore."

He sat back down and put his feet up on the table, both exhilarated and concerned about her presence. The excited part was winning out. "Welcome, Caroline."

She knocked his feet off the table as she took a seat on his left, dropping her bag onto the floor. "That's rude."

"What is the meaning of this?" Elijah asked, not willing to open their battle up to outsiders.

"Oh Elijah who thinks he knows so much about his brother. You don't know about the phone calls and visits, do you? Too busy playing footsie with the wolf your brother got pregnant to see Katherine, the woman you claimed to love, die. You truly sound like the emotionally grounded man you claim to be doing that," she said sarcastically. "What is with people moving from brother to brother and brothers being interested in a woman their brother had been with? It was gross when my best friend did it too. I'm not interested in your excuses," she finished as he started to defend himself. "You've stuck with him a thousand years and I believe you want the best from what Klaus has told me, but we need to work together. How you have the patience to deal with him, I don't know, but if you're serious, things need to change, him included. Start by making your relationships easier, not harder." She wanted to add "for the baby," but she didn't know if they knew Klaus told her about Hope being alive.

Caroline then looked over at Hayley who had a bitter expression on her face. She just crossed her arms. Caroline had nothing left to say to her. She didn't understand her decision to let Rebekah raise her child, but it was not her decision to make. She felt comfortable saying Hayley and Elijah shouldn't be involved, but saying Hope shouldn't have been left with Rebekah was very different.

Klaus could not be more thrilled when Caroline dared to stand up to his brother. No one ever stood up for him. He almost never deserved it, still might not. Klaus kept a lot of things from him, but Elijah's relationship with Hayley was something they needed to figure out at some point. He wasn't interested in Hayley, but Hope was to know he was her father, not Elijah.

"Did Klaus tell you I was the one who came up with the plan to kill Mikael? You need my help, clearly."

"You overstep your bounds, Ms. Forbes."

"Do I overstep my bounds, Klaus?"

"All the time, sweetheart." He smiled encouragingly at her. "I don't think you have bounds."

He turned to his brother on his right, not enjoying himself this much in forever.

"Brother, let her talk."

Caroline wouldn't have come unless she came up with a plan. She was determined to be useful, he could see it in her eyes. Stepping foot back in New Orleans was incredibly dangerous, yet she came anyway.

"I met with some witch friends of mine and think I have some help for your Esther problem. She is switching bodies, isn't she?"

Klaus nodded and leaned his elbows on the table as he motioned for her to continue.

"One. I have a spell that can be performed to prevent possession by Esther. That way there are no more games of Twenty Questions. I have it here on my phone. I already had it done on myself and you can have someone here do it for you. Two. They gave me a surefire way to know if Esther has been killed. If she keeps switching bodies, and you really can't use the non-possession spell on the entire population, you'll know for sure she'd dead. It's this spelled candle." She reached into her large bag, pulled it out, and put it on the table.

"Either of you, sons of hers, must bleed on it before it's lit. The blood finishes the spell already begun. When you think you've killed her, light the wick over her body. When the wax drips onto her, the true nature of the corpse will be revealed. If it is Esther, she'll return to her body as she last was in her own form. If not, there is no change."

She sat back in her seat as she revealed what she could offer them. She felt like Klaus the day he came to her dorm room, waiting for people to acknowledge her great plan. They still needed to get Esther into a room with just them, but what Caroline brought with her were two huge pieces of the puzzle that none of them could figure out.

Klaus was the first of course to acknowledge her significant contribution. This help would be tremendous, especially knowing if Esther was killed. They would be able to see her themselves and know Hope did not have to live in fear of her own grandmother.

"Cassie can do the spell for us. Will you arrange that, Elijah?"

"Yes, of course." Elijah looked seriously at Caroline across the table from him. "While I did not like your tone Ms. Forbes or the way you inserted yourself into my personal life, the help you offer is appreciated. Thank you."

She nodded in acknowledgment. She might have gotten a little carried away with the attitude. She didn't want Elijah as an enemy and Klaus needed him.

Knowing Klaus' blood had been used for too many things recently, breaking the moonstone spell, breaking his line, and whatever Esther wanted it for, Elijah slit his own palm to drip blood onto the spelled candle.

He stood up with the candle and Hayley went after him, not saying another word.

Klaus stood up and Caroline had to follow, not wanting him to tower over her.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass once again."

"There was a close enough call with Davina. My mother is much more dangerous."

"Do you want me to leave?"

She wasn't sure what his rejection would do to her. She was putting herself out there for him. She wouldn't go quietly that was for sure. She tensed.

"No, I don't want you to leave, but staying here could be deadly. I didn't tell you what was happening here so you could get involved."

"I'll make my own choices. Like coming here. I made it here all by myself. That reminds me. I have something else."

She reached into her bag and produced the white oak stake. She could practically see him hyperventilating with it almost being in his grasp again.

"Not so fast." She backed up with it in her hands. "I may want to keep this around. The one thing Klaus Mikaelson fears maybe even more than his mother. Maybe I should have this around for protection."

"Caroline," he growled.

She wanted to push him. She wanted to see if he would lash out at her or if he could control himself even when faced with something he was terrified of, despite it being in her hand. She would never be more safe to test him than with the stake in her hand.

"Give it to me."

"No."

He held his hand out and she ignored it.

"No. I have it and I don't want to give it to you."

She continued to step backwards with it in her hand. She didn't know where she was going, but he sure was following.

"Caroline!"

Before she knew it she found herself in his studio, surrounded by his art.

Her eyes were captured by a painting of a redhead in bed.

She pointed at it with the stake and he raced to the picture, slashing it with one of his hands and tearing it into little pieces.

"I was going to do that. Any others you want to get rid of while I'm here?"

She propped a hand on her hip.

"There are no others," he admitted. She hadn't stumbled across the paintings he'd done of her yet.

She continued to taunt him as she walked in and out of the nooks and crannies of the room, spilling things as she went, creating a mess, watching his face become flushed. She was messing with his personal space and he was getting irritated. Good.

"Klaus who always gets his way doesn't get his way with me. Such a shame I have this in my hands and you don't, isn't it? Free will. Ever hear of it, Klaus? I get to make my own choices, including what to do with this little piece of wood."

His eyes followed the stake as if it hypnotized him. His mind warred with his heart. His heart knew she'd never hurt him. She wouldn't offer help with Esther to snatch it back. She wasn't as cruel as he could be. His mind said she possessed the one thing that could kill him and end his existence. She would die along with him if she used it, but her friends would be fine since Davina severed the line.

"What are you going to do Klaus? I'm not following orders. I'm not bowing down to you. I'm not handing this over." Her voice became very serious and harsh. Her eyes were cold.

"It's not a toy," he tried.

"Oh, I know. It would be terrible if it got into Esther's hands, wouldn't it?"

Touching one of the paintings, she twirled around as she went until she stepped back in front of him, making her voice even harder.

"What are you going to do? Lie to me? Right to my face? Are you going to find Hayley again now that I've rejected you? Are you going to bite me? Hurt me? Lash out because things aren't going your way? That's what you do isn't it?"

She poked him in the chest with the stake, just touching his shirt, pushing him back with every tap until he reached the wall. He'd never seen her like this. She was an icy version of angry versus hot-tempered like when she helped get the non-existent stake in his back. While she was clearly in control, he was feeling more and more out of control.

"Don't you want to hurt me the way I'm hurting you, Klaus? The big bad hybrid."

She could see in his face her words were affecting him. What she chose to bring up, Hayley, when he lied to her, and when he bit her, let him know she was still hurt by his actions and he felt the pain inside. The anger left him in a rush as soon as he processed it. Not having the stake in his possession no longer mattered to him. She mattered more than the stake. She was in a controlled rage and he was the one who was left sad.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I'm hurt that you're hurt. I won't ever lie to you again. I'm not going anywhere and I want you to be here more than anything."

The coldness left her eyes and the sweetness of his words filled her with warmth. She felt the tears start to form, but another emotion took hold of her and the tears were gone before they filled her eyes.

Walking forward until their noses practically touched, she said it once again, "Good."

She attacked his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. She threw the stake into the corner of the room. Her legs lifted to circle his hips and he put his hands under her to hold her up and bring her up to his bedroom.

Sucking kisses were pressed against his neck as he carried her into the room. His mouth found hers and they kissed. Both had their eyes closed at the remembrance of their first kiss in the woods and the last time with his blood still staining her lips.

His arms pulled her flush to his chest. Her hands gripped his head, dragging her fingernails lightly into the nape of his neck, pulling him close and closer, not wanting to breathe or wake up from what could be the best dream ever. It wasn't a dream. It was a choice she made.

"This isn't forever, Klaus. It's just tonight," she said and while he didn't agree, they would have time to talk later.

His hands slid along her smooth thighs, her dress riding up. She freed her legs from around him and stood up on her own. She pulled off her cardigan, keeping her lips attached to his, occasionally tipping her head back when he kissed down her neck. Her panting breath filled his ears. The cardigan went flying.

She spun around and presented her back to him so he could undo the zipper to her dress. He gladly reached for it and achingly slowly he let it down millimeter by millimeter. The tension in the room kicked up even further when things slowed down.

The room was cool and moonlight was coming in from the open windows. A ceiling fan was spinning. Her perfume wafted through the darkness.

He slipped the straps of the dress free from her shoulders and it fell to the ground around her feet. She turned and he knelt to undo her sandals. Her hands rested on his shoulders for balance. He slid the dress along the floor so it wasn't in the way. He stood and admired her in bra and panties, matching of course. The room was mostly shadows, but the sparse light highlighted all her curves and she never looked more beautiful.

"You're stunning, Caroline."

"Less talk, more action," she quipped with a smile as she ran her hands along his waistband, noticing he was already hard behind his jeans. She laid a hand on his covered erection and gently squeezed. He groaned into the side of her neck. Her hands moved up to pull his shirt over his head, necklaces staying. She returned her lips to his as soon as he was free. His stubble was rubbing her skin pink and she liked the bite of it.

Her tongue laved over where his jugular vein pumped hard, remembering the feeling of drinking his blood and she became even more aroused.

He unclasped the lavender bra and immediately covered her hardened nipples with his mouth. She felt the pull right down in her panties. She kept his head in place as he moved from one to the other again and again. He sucked and laved her before he knelt on the ground again, placing kisses along her pale skin to the edge of her soaked panties. She could get used to Klaus on his knees in front of her she thought with a smirk. He noticed.

"What's that for?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile.

He pulled the panties slowly down her long legs and off. He placed a kiss right on the top of her slit before standing up and working on his belt and zipper.

"Let me."

She pushed his hands away and pulled the leather through the loops and tossed it away. He smiled at her aggression. He lost his smile when she unzipped his jeans and did as he had done and knelt to remove both his boxer briefs and jeans. He toed off his own shoes as soon as they had walked into the room. As she looked up at his lengthy erection, she smiled.

"That smile would make a lesser man nervous."

"It should," she said as she licked a path up his hardened cock and then stood up. He groaned at the teasing of her tongue. Her hand covered his thickness, remembering how it felt inside of her, stretching her. She slid her hand up and down and moved her lips to his ear. "I want you inside of me."

He nodded and turned his head so once again they kissed with her hand on his cock and his hands keeping her head in place, fingers caught in her tresses.

Pulling away from him, she turned to face the bed.

He saw her hesitation.

"There's no 'dirty stuff' on my bed."

"That was a very embarrassing conversation I do remember, but you know what? Not good enough. Burn it."

She ripped everything off the bed, all the sheets and pillows went flying. She pulled the covers off the pillows and once it was down to the mattress she even decided that had to go.

"New room," she demanded. He smiled at her bossy ways and picked her up, bringing her to the guest room next door which hadn't been occupied by anyone since they moved back to the city. He'd take her anywhere she wanted if she'd let him.

He turned on the ceiling fan to cool the room and when his hand reached to flick on the lights, she stopped him. It was their cocoon. It was them in the dark.

He assured her no one had used the room as he put her down on the clean sheets.

She laid back against the pillows and he climbed right on top of her, settling in the cradle of her legs, kissing her again. She loved the weight of him pressing her into the mattress, her breasts between them. She wrapped her legs around his hips wanting him inside of her. She ran her fingernails down his back to his ass, urging him on.

He shook his head against her lips.

"I want to do this slow, sweetheart. Ok?"

She was ok with that. She tried to deny the softer emotions involved with this act like they did in the woods. She thought it would be too much if they made love, but she also craved the emotional connection. It was one of the reasons why she was there.

"I missed you," he whispered under his breath.

She brought his lips down to her own. That was her way of saying she missed him too. She poured it into her kiss. He felt it and it soothed him.

"It's just for tonight, Klaus," she repeated, trying to maintain some control.

He rolled off her to lay alongside her on his side. He ran his hand slowly up and down her body before finally moving down to center. She eased her legs open for him to get better access. She pulled his head back to hers as he fingers played with her, spreading her wetness. He gently inserted a finger and she moaned into his mouth. She lightly bit his earlobe. He moved his fingers up to her clit and gently rubbed in small circles and then returned to gently push inside of her, adding a finger as he went. Her wetness coated his fingers. As she moaned into his ear, he vowed to remember the sounds she made for the rest of his life. It would go alongside his cherished memory of them in the woods.

Moving her hands to his chest and shoulders, she felt along his muscles, reacquainting herself with his body too. His shoulders were broad and his torso was lean. He didn't have chest hair and she ran her fingers over his tattoo. Her fingers got caught in his necklaces for a moment. She reached down to his erection covering it in her hand again.

Feeling how ready she was for him, he returned on top of her and moved the head of his cock to her entrance. Her legs climbed up his sides again as he pushed again and again to get fully seated within her. She wrapped her arms up and under his to pull him down further.

His hips slowly began to move in and out, gently pushing into her. The fit was tight and the sensations were strong. Her body wanted to be filled with him. Her hips rocked as best they could to meet his. One hand cupped her face and he looked deep into her eyes as he made love to her.

It was too much and she couldn't look at him for long. He tipped her chin up and she quickly had to look up and the look in his eyes kept her there, not afraid of what she saw, the human man who wanted love, who wanted her. He was exposing himself to her completely, no barriers, no cocky ego hiding who he really was, and how he felt about her.

She thought tears were going to form in her eyes from all of the emotions building up along with all of the sexual tension that had been riding them for the past week. She pulled his head into her neck and he obliged, continuing to pump in and out of her, licking and sucking along her neck. He whispered words of encouragement into her ear, telling her how beautiful she was, how good she felt, and how much he missed her over and over.

The steady movement of his erection was turning the small fires inside of her into bigger flames. Her breath came in shorter pants and she returned the words, telling him how good he felt and that she was there. They spilled from her lips without conscious thought.

Feeling the pressure building, she was tempted to try something. She made plenty of stupid mistakes with him and once the idea took hold, she couldn't resist. She couldn't think of anything else once it entered her head. It wouldn't come from a place of violence.

They would rewrite their history.

This could kill her literally or it could take her someplace she'd never been before. It would connect them in a way she could never take back. It scared her.

"Klaus," she tugged on his head so she could see his face, speaking quietly. "I, uh, I want to share with you."

He stop moving for a minute, trying to be considerate and listening to her. She tightened around him and he groaned with a smile.

"What do you mean?" She was sharing plenty already.

"You shared something with me before you left and I, uh, want to too. Don't make me spell it out." She couldn't meet his eyes. The longer this discussion went on, the more she was worried it was the wrong thing to do.

The lightbulb went off. He was overwhelmed.

"You want me to bite you?"

She could feel him pulse inside of her. Obviously part of him was on board with the idea. It wasn't the biting necessarily, it was sharing the blood and the experience she was interested in.

"I want to share my blood," she corrected and looked anywhere but at his face.

He knew better than to ask if she was sure, although the words were on his lips. He remembered offering his blood to her and why he did it. She was giving the gift of her body and blood. If only she would gift him with her heart.

He would never say no.

"I'd like that, sweetheart."

His eyes caught hers and she could see how much the offer touched him.

His hips began to slowly, slowly move again, pushing and pulling. The anticipation added with his movements had her already close to coming.

His mouth moved along her jaw and he licked along her neck. The stroke of his tongue had her eyes closing and her center tightening around him once again. The veins blackened under his eyes and his deadly fangs filled his mouth. Her legs were restless and continued to climb as high as they could around him.

She canted her head further over to make room and while she was nervous, the excitement was there. At the first touch of his fangs against her neck, him trying to be gentle, she felt like she was on the edge of a cliff. Her fingers moved to the back of his neck, holding tight to everywhere she touched him.

Sharp teeth penetrated the skin of her neck and as soon as he began to drink the blood that filled her mouth, she exploded around him, calling out his name. Letting go. Giving in. She stayed on the high as he continued to suck. Fireworks went off behind her closed lids for long, long minutes and her orgasm was overwhelming. She felt boneless when she came back to earth. She'd never experienced anything like it.

Something about this time was different. Caroline always tasted divine, but her volunteering to let him have her, her urging him to do it, was different. Nothing could ever compare. It was sensual, earthy, elemental. He never felt closer to her than in that moment and he would swear he could taste her euphoria as she came around him. He couldn't hold on and his hips hammered into her and he burst inside of her, fangs and erection buried deep when he came. His mind exploded.

He didn't know what happened, but her hands were soothing him. He'd stopped drinking her blood at some point and she was calming him. He still felt shivers running through both of their bodies. He rolled to the side and pulled her halfway on top of him. She laid her head on his chest.

"That was…," he couldn't finish. He had nothing eloquent that could explain what it was like.

"I know."

His hand smoothed down her hair, trying to regain his equilibrium, wanting to touch her as she was touching him.

"You need to drink from me, Caroline," he said roughly, having hard time speaking still.

"I will. In a minute. I just want to lay here."

His hands continued to run through her long blonde hair as they enjoyed the silence of the dark room. The sweat cooled on their bodies.

She propped herself up on him like she did a few days prior.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"One day," she said. She wasn't sure if their "one day" would ever come.

He leaned his head to the side, encouraging her to take care of herself. Her fangs dropped and she bit down. It was as delicious as the last time and she could feel herself get stronger. She suckled at the wound and he moaned and groaned under her, absolutely loving it. She knew the feeling. His earthiness appealed to her.

She pulled back and pressed a quick kiss to the quickly healing wounds and made her way to his side, pulling a pillow under her head.

"I think it would be a fun experiment if we did it at the same time."

"Slow down, Mikaelson." She smirked at him.

She thought it was an excellent idea though and would certainly bring it up again if the opportunity arose. The spirit was willing, but the body was weak. "I've been driving all day. I'm exhausted."

He grinned at her and her fingers reached out to trace a dimple. She then traced along his necklaces hanging from his neck.

"Why don't you sleep and then we can figure out what to do next in the morning? I'm sure Elijah and Hayley are busy getting spelled and I'll need to do it as well. I can fill you in what's happened since I returned and what we know tomorrow."

He hated to bring up the real world outside of the room, but it had to be deal with. She was there to help.

Caroline nodded, feeling very relaxed after the incredible orgasm and the blood flowing through her body, an excellent combination. She stifled a yawn when everything caught up to her.

"You're going to end up here anyway. Might as well start here." He picked her up and returned her to her spot on top of him. He wasn't ready to let her go. He had gotten accustomed to sleeping with her in those few days. His arms kept her close, playing with her hair, running up and down her back.

He was tying her closer and closer to him and part of her rebelled, but she was so tired. Her body melted into his and she closed her eyes to the rhythm of his dead heart under her.

He waited until he felt her fall asleep on top of him. He thought everything would be ok now. She had confidence in him and he wouldn't let her down. He smiled thinking this feeling was what he always wanted, a warm Caroline sprawled on top of him ready to go into battle with him if needed and kicking his butt into shape the rest of the time. He wanted to stay awake, but fell into the temptation of sharing a bed with her once again and slept. He felt safe and secure.

.

.

.

Esther hadn't had any luck in locating Hope, but she wasn't giving up. The proportions and some of the language was wrong. She could feel the failure surround her and it was eating away at her threadbare sanity. After their bold move to get Klaus' blood they needed to move quickly.

She began to chant again and the mix of Hayley and Klaus' blood began to form a perfect circle in the middle of the map where it was dripped, but it wasn't moving. Something was still off, but she was getting closer.

She would figure it out. She would never give up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was going to put a smut warming in at the beginning of the chapter, but it was a bit of a spoiler. She's back!

So? What did you guys think? I'm a big fan of this chapter. Am I the only one?

Guest reviewers, thank you so much for your kind words on the last update. It means a lot.

We're closing in on the big battle with Esther starting the final push in the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

Caroline woke up alone. She made sure to keep her eyes closed and listen before she made a move. Klaus was definitely not underneath her any longer. She was relieved. The night before had been intense. She didn't regret what happened, but she was definitely sending out mixed signals by sharing blood and by saying it would only be for one night.

Rolling over, she dramatically threw her arm over her eyes and groaned. She had things to do though. She was there on a mission…to kill another one of Klaus' parents. She got up and dressed. She found Klaus in the kitchen. He handed her a blood bag which she was grateful for.

He was watching her carefully, going to take his cue from her on how to handle the morning after. She seemed to be all business so he would do that as well, although he couldn't help trying to be attentive and be in an excellent mood. He made sure she got some real food and she shooed him away when he was getting too touchy-feely. He backed off with a grin at her crankiness.

As she ate he told her what happened with Hayley talking to Cassie, Cassie no longer being possessed by Esther, Klaus' blood being stolen, and their guests in the basement. She had some questions which he answered as best he could. Elijah and Hayley joined them once they moved to the living room to finalize their plan to kill Esther.

Before they sat, Caroline asked if she could speak with Elijah for a moment.

He nodded and she walked into the hall. While they could all hear her, she wanted the idea of privacy at least.

He was curious at what commands she would give him this time and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry for how rude I was yesterday. I got caught up in the moment. I'm not taking what I said back, but I could have said it in a much nicer way. I know he's your brother and you love him. We need to all work together for this to work."

He studied her. He didn't know her at all. First he kicked her out of their home when she was looking for Rebekah, but she returned the next day. She was obviously playing an important part in Klaus' life that he left with her and she came back to help him now. She was right that all this happened under his nose, but he had no idea about it.

"I accept your apology and I appreciate your help in this matter," he said formally. She beamed at him, feeling better at having that off her chest and he couldn't resist a small smile in return.

They both returned to the living room with Klaus and Hayley staring at them. Caroline just shrugged. Klaus didn't think Caroline had to apologize at all, he admired her standing up to Elijah, and Hayley thought Caroline should stop trying to act like such an angel. She didn't want Elijah to be the next to fall in love with her after Tyler and Klaus.

"So, you still don't know where Finn/Josiah is?" Caroline asked from her chair. She was sure to get a seat away from the rest of them. Klaus might try to get clingy and the other two she wasn't exactly at ease with.

"All of my contacts in the city have not found him. I agree with Klaus, it had to be him who compelled Jackson to bite Marcel. Finn was clever enough to compel Jackson to also forgot who made the order, but even knowing it was Finn, we still can't find him," Elijah said.

"Hayley, can you tell me what happened when you talked to Esther?" Caroline asked. They had to put differences aside and she kept her tone as businesslike as possible.

"I said everything I can remember. Josiah came to me in Rousseau's and snapped my neck when I turned my head."

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Caroline snarked, unable to resist.

"Yes, it did," Hayley said, looking her straight in the eye, getting back to her story. "When I woke up, I was pinned in the chair and Cassie was there, telling me she was afraid of Elijah, and wanted to help me locate Esther. She asked for some of Klaus' blood and I agreed to get it for her."

Caroline was trying to piece together all of the information. What they needed was to find Esther and then kill her and Finn. The indestructible white oak stake would take care of Finn. Klaus retrieved it from his studio as soon as he woke up and hid it away. Esther could be killed in any manner of ways, but she was anything but defenseless and was able to come and go as she pleased using new hosts.

"Could you get someone to do a location spell on her?" she asked.

"Cassie's powers are weak. She doesn't know what she's doing and her coven was decimated. She could probably only tell us she's in New Orleans," Klaus noted. "Only the most basic of spells will work for her. There are no other witches here."

He turned to his brother. "Esther's going to want that grimoire now that she has my blood."

Elijah nodded, thinking the same thing. "I hid it away carefully. I don't want to hover over it in case we're being followed, but I do want to check on it. Hayley, will you join me?"

Hayley was thrilled to leave the others behind. She heard some of what happened last night and was disgusted. Having Caroline back concerned her, but with things escalating, she would take her help until she no longer needed it.

"That just leaves you and I, sweetheart," Klaus said, resting his arms along the top of the couch, looking like a man without a care in the world.

"Stop smiling at me like that. I'm here to help save your daughter."

He couldn't keep the smile from his face though.

"I know, but I'm still happy you're here."

"Whatever," she said, standing up. This was the time to follow through on her word. A child was in jeopardy. She knew Klaus wasn't being nonchalant either. It was all a facade. He was hiding the fact that he was worried, very worried about Esther. The calm exterior was hiding the turbulent side waiting to come through. She knew it. It usually preceded a whiplash change to violence. "Let's go talk to Cassie."

.

.

.

Elijah drove Hayley to the church Father Kieran used to be the pastor for. It had been shuttered since his passing. Hayley shook her head when she saw where they were. That's where she gave birth to Hope and her throat was slit.

"No, Elijah. I can't."

"This is where it's hidden. I need to be sure it's safe. You can stay out here if you prefer." He understood the place held painful memories. He chose it thinking his mother would not look in the same place where her fellow witches stole the baby away.

He got out of the car and into the church. It was dark and eerie. He listened, not hearing anything and not seeing or sensing anyone. He moved to the left part of the church, third pew in. The grimoire was tucked away in the shelf, appearing to be a song book like all the others. He confirmed it was still there and quickly moved to the opposite side of the church and took a seat. He wasn't a religious man. He lost his faith when he became a vampire and despite the church being the site of so much violence since they returned to New Orleans, the stained glass windows and quiet felt right. He took a moment to think about Hope and Rebekah, wishing for their safety and that they would all make it through this ok.

He spun around when he heard a noise behind him, fangs dropping. It was Hayley carefully walking inside. His vampire features melted away. Her eyes were drawn to the altar. After long moments where she appeared completely lost, she sat down next to him.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes."

She silently stared ahead. Her thoughts turned to Elijah. It was easier to think about him next to her than where they were. They'd been spending time together out in the bayou, but they weren't as close as they were before Hope's death. She'd been pushing him away, feeling uncomfortable with everyone and everything. She knew what she needed to do for Hope.

"I hate to admit it, but she's right."

"Who is?"

"Caroline." She looked at him. "This thing between us, Elijah. It might have been great, but I can't be in a relationship with my daughter's uncle, even if he's an incredible man."

She gave him a sad look.

He nodded. He'd been thinking about the same thing. He wanted the baby to be Klaus' redemption, but he started to look at her as his own. Hayley was important to him, but others before her were as well. Celeste was taken from him and then Katherine. Hayley was alive and vibrant, but after her transition, she was different. Hayley would always be in his life because of Hope, but for everyone it would be best if they weren't a couple. It would be confusing for Hope and what kind of brother was he?

"She's going to need all the family she has, including you," she said.

"She will always have me and you will as well, as your friend."

She laid her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the intimate moment she knew she'd have to leave behind. Their relationship started to fall apart a while ago, but it needed to be said. Thinking about the cleaned up life she'd have to live when Hope returned had her looking at all of her choices. She believed Elijah was a very good man, but Hope didn't need the complication. Hayley wasn't going to give up on love forever, but not with Klaus' brother and not just then.

.

.

.

It was working. After hours and hours of trial and error, the spell was working. The pooled blood found a location. Portland, Maine. Interesting choice, Esther thought. The part of the spell she had the most trouble with was also starting to work. Chanting, she slowly pulled the blood back towards New Orleans. The drop of blood began to incredibly slowly move across the paper. That's where the sacrifice had to be made. She was bringing back Hope to New Orleans.

.

.

.

Rebekah felt something was wrong with Hope. She'd enjoyed her time with her baby niece very much. It wasn't a glamorous job, but she felt privileged she'd been given the opportunity to do it. Maine was beautiful and far from New Orleans. She found a rental house and filled Hope's room with clothes and toys after being let in. She told her neighbors she was a single mother from London, moving to Maine for a fresh start after her husband was tragically killed.

She was wary about making acquaintances and kept to herself, but the neighbors were nosy until she gave them the story. On warm days, she took Hope for walks, strolling down to the ocean, watching Hope as she grew little by little. She smiled at Rebekah and held onto her finger. Things felt good, until that day.

Hope began to squeal loudly when she'd normally been a quiet, not-fussy baby. Rebekah tried everything to soothe her, but nothing worked. She held her in her arms, rubbing circles on her back when she felt a pull. Something was pulling Hope. She gave in to the movement to see where it would go, but the sensation became stronger.

Before she knew it, Hope was acting like a magnet being drawn to something. Rebekah didn't have time to get her phone or keys or anything. It brought her out of the house and down the street. The pull got stronger and stronger forcing Rebekah to use her vampire speed to keep up. She kept such a tight grip on Hope she was worried about hurting her, but to let her go was not an option, so she tried to soothe the screaming baby as best she could. The landscapes they passed were blurs. Rebekah was running and running. They were speeding through Maine, into New Hampshire, and Massachusetts. She tried digging in her feet, but couldn't stop. She tried to grab a tree or pole or anything to slow down, but it wasn't working, and she was terrified of letting go of the baby. She was able to navigate around bodies of water and buildings, but she'd never been so frightened of anything in her life. She'd been running for hours and hours. She had no idea where they were, but they were far from their new home.

It had to be New Orleans. That's all she could figure and she needed to contact Klaus, but she couldn't stop to get a phone. At this rate, she'd be back before she knew it. She just held on, trying to speak calmly to Hope.

.

.

.

"Cassie, this is my friend, Caroline." Klaus extended his arm between the two women. Cassie was looking better than when he last saw her. She'd been placed temporarily in a home outside of the French Quarter and was just trying to survive.

"Hi Cassie. Nice to meet you," Caroline shook her hand and gave her a winning smile. Cassie immediately felt comfortable with Caroline.

"Hi," she said with a shy smile.

The family Cassie was staying with was not home, so they talked out on the porch.

Cassie performed the anti-possession spell on Klaus first thing.

"Do you remember anything about Esther's possession or something you might have learned on The Other Side that could help us? I want to find Esther before she hurts anyone else," Caroline said in a soothing voice.

"Nothing. I think about it all the time. Not knowing what I was doing during that period is scary, but I knew a little of what was going on with Esther before then, rallying the coven to kill the baby, claiming a prophecy meant they had to act. The are no memories during the possession though. Those days just don't exist."

"Thank you for trying," Caroline said, laying a hand on Cassie's arm. "I had a best friend who was a witch who died a few months ago. It can be a hard life."

Klaus watched the two of them talk, content to see if Caroline could get something from Cassie he was unable to.

"If we need more people spelled, will you do it for us?" Klaus asked. No wasn't an option, but he at least tried to ask before ordering it.

"Absolutely." After experiencing it for herself, Cassie would help anyone prevent possession.

As they started to walk down the steps, Caroline stopped on the walkway. Klaus was already opening the car door for her.

"Did you know Davina?"

"Not well. She went to a different school. I saw some of what happened on The Other Side and I met her when she came over. We didn't treat her well."

Cassie had mixed emotions with Davina. Davina stood up when none of the rest of them did against what was happening, but she also delayed Cassie's resurrection and chance to see her family again.

Caroline just nodded sadly and continued to walk away.

"Do you want to stay with us?" Caroline offered when she was at the car door. Esther probably wouldn't go after her again, but Cassie was the last witch. It might not be a good idea to leave her alone.

"Yes, please," Cassie said, desperately. She ran back to grab her bag from the bedroom and left a note for the family saying an aunt had come into town.

Klaus just looked at Caroline, but it wouldn't hurt to have her stay a few days, especially if they needed more of the anti-possession spell done.

They brought her back to the Mikaelson home and she chose a bedroom near Caroline's. They told her they had some errands to run, but with the fridge full and TV, she said she would be fine until they got back.

"Where to now, Sherlock?" he asked when they drove away.

"Rousseau's. It seems like a popular place. It's where Esther laid in wait for you. Maybe we can talk to the bartenders and see if they saw someone clean the blood up after you left."

"I don't like this hurry up and wait game she's playing with us."

"What do you suggest we do instead?" she tried to ask calmly, knowing his frustrating levels were growing.

"Get the information out of Marcel on why he was meeting with Jackson."

"Torture him you mean?" He didn't look at her and kept driving. "That could be related to your long-standing feud and him taking advantage."

"I won't know until he confesses."

"Good point."

He turned to her with a grin.

"A quick stop at Rousseau's and then we can talk to Marcel…together."

The grin disappeared. At least he was with her, he thought. Better than nothing.

Once they parked and got out of the car, they looked at the entrance to the bar. No bloodstains on the ground. They looked at each other. They expected nothing less.

There was paper covering the windows and the sign said Closed, but the door was open.

Klaus peeked a head in and Caroline followed in after him.

"Cami, hello," Klaus greeted the bartender who quickly put some papers away under the bar top.

Esther had to stop drawing Hope back to New Orleans, stopping her quiet chanting. It required all of her concentration. She tried to act nonchalantly.

"Klaus," she said. She should have known better than to leave the door open and hang out there, but she was trying to stay under the radar and it was so hot in New Orleans in the summer. She hadn't been disturbed. She had called her fellow coworkers and cancelled their shifts and all the deliveries. Hiding in plain sight worked for a few hours.

"Marcel is doing fine," he offered and gave her a funny look.

"I've been so worried," she quickly added to cover her gaffe. Stupid mistake.

"Hi, I'm Caroline." Caroline thrust her hand forward since Klaus hadn't introduced her. This was the psychologist trying to get Klaus to change his ways? Marcel's girlfriend? She was the one who sounded jealous over the phone too, Caroline remembered.

"Hi."

Esther remembered Caroline. She was the girl in Mystic Falls Klaus was always chasing after. She was his guest at the ball she held. That was another moment where she came very close to killing her children. If she'd been successful then, Hope would never exist.

"So, got any alcohol behind that bar?" Caroline asked with a smile to cover the awkward pause.

"Just what you see. What can I get you?"

Caroline eyed the bottles and chose one to try.

"I'm going to look outside and see if I can't figure out where the attack came from," Klaus said once he saw them settled. "I'll just be a minute."

Caroline nodded and took the glass Cami filled for her.

"So, you and Klaus?"

"It's complicated," Caroline shrugged. Understatement of the millennia.

"Do you know what happened with Mikael and Davina? No one will tell me anything."

"I hate when that happens," Caroline commiserated. "They were both killed and it was tragic, although Mikael was a psychopath."

Esther gave Caroline a tight smile. She might be able to use Caroline in the future, just like she used her in the past to get Klaus where she wanted him. She considered trying to jump into her body, but the benefit of using Cami was that with Marcel wherever he was, no one was looking for her. If she were in Caroline, Klaus would constantly be in her presence. That wouldn't do, but Klaus' affection for Caroline was a weakness to be considered in how it fit with her plans.

"Who killed Mikael anyway?" she tried asking again, desperately wanting to know the truth. The truth only mattered if the killer wasn't a vampire. Once she killed her children, all vampires would die. She would correct the mistake she made a thousand years prior.

"No one, really. He went somewhere he couldn't survive as a vampire."

Caroline didn't want to reveal more than that, but it was the truth. It was frustrating for Esther who was just convinced Klaus must have led him to a trap she couldn't conceive of.

"Hayley came in here the day she was kidnapped, but you weren't working. Is that right?"

This was the reason why Caroline wanted to come, to ask anyone at Rousseau's about what they knew.

"Yes." Esther wasn't sure if that was the truth, but Caroline's question was leading and she just went with it.

"Do you know why Jackson bit Marcel?"

Esther refilled Caroline's glass. At least this one she knew the answer to and could lie appropriately. "No idea. Jackson was here first. They were meeting, I believe, and before I knew it, they were fighting and I knocked Jackson out. It was scary."

She tried to widen her eyes to reveal the fear she felt in the moment, instead of the satisfaction she got from it.

"I noticed the sidewalk out front doesn't have any blood. Did you clean it up?"

Smart girl, Esther thought, but a little too bold to be asking such a direct question.

"No. It was gone by the time I came out with a broom to clean up the glass. It is odd."

It wasn't odd. It was magic, Caroline thought.

"You don't know anything about where Klaus' mother is, do you?" It was a long shot, but sometimes simple questions got results. She'd been to the sheriff's office more times than she could count. She knew a few of the basics of questioning. She'd admit most of it she got from TV though.

"No. I don't know anything about her or that anyone is looking for her," she said, acting confused.

"I met her once. She's a fierce woman," Caroline said as she looked into her glass.

Esther preened under the unintentional compliment.

"She was so beautiful too," Caroline looked at Cami with a sad smile. Esther's beauty hid a depraved soul. All of her children were beautiful and they were all screwed up too, especially Klaus, all blonde hair, blue eyes, and dimples. Esther smiled and hummed under her breath, lost in the memories. Her human children were beautiful.

Caroline remembered the ball. How she was there to make sure Rebekah didn't take advantage of Matt. Klaus picked out a beautiful dress and she got under his skin for the first time. The Mikaelsons looked glamorous and rich. It was an event Mystic Falls would never forget. "Her dress was stunning at the ball I saw her at."

Esther nodded her head in agreement. "Yes," she whispered, caught reminiscing. It was a beautiful dress. It helped sell the facade that they were a united family once again, ready to revise their lives and start over. Her dear Finn was by her side on that occasion as well.

Wait, what?

HOLY! WHAT?

Why would Cami agree Esther looked beautiful at the ball she wasn't at? Caroline made sure to look down and keep the panic out of her eyes. She was pretty sure she was speaking to Esther right then. If not, Cami was clearly crazy.

Caroline quickly took a drink to cover her nerves. She had to get out of there without giving anything away. Once again her drama classes would come in handy and she would have to play ditzy to get out of this mess.

"Rebekah looks a lot like her. So if you see someone who looks like Rebekah, but older, let Klaus know, would you?"

Caroline gave a fake smile and pushed off the stool, trying not let on what she knew so Esther wouldn't be tempted to jump around again.

"I'm going to go see what's taking Klaus so long. Bye, Cami."

"I'm sure we'll see each other again soon, Caroline," Esther said ominously in return as Caroline exited into the sunny afternoon.

While Caroline had terrible taste in men, Esther could admit she was pleased with her words. Were they really looking for her old body? That didn't make much sense, but her children were idiots most of the time, just smart enough to foil her plans on occasion, but not this time.

She came out from behind the bar and closed the door, locking it tight. She needed a break. She'd gotten Hope as far as North Carolina, but she decided to stop after the interruption. She had the strength of many witches, but she needed food, water, and sleep for her body to survive to get Hope all the way to New Orleans.

Caroline found Klaus right when she stepped outside. He was heading back in her direction. She grabbed his arm tightly and propelled him back to the car.

"Don't speak, just drive," she whispered. Esther didn't have vampire hearing, but she wouldn't take any chances.

Seeing the panic on Caroline's face was enough for Klaus to comply. They were in his house in minutes.

"Tell me," he ordered, knowing something spooked her.

"Cami. Esther is in Cami."

"You have to be joking." He couldn't believe such a thing.

"I'm dead serious, Klaus. I mentioned meeting her at the ball she threw. I said how beautiful she was and how nice her dress was. You know what Cami, New Orleans Cami, who has never been to Mystic Falls or has seen Esther, said? 'Yes.' She said 'yes.' She agreed with me."

Klaus wasn't sure it was definitive proof and only Caroline would bring up his mother's looks and dress while trying to hunt her down, but it was a working theory. Cami was not quite in the inner circle, but very close.

He started to pace in the living room back and forth. Caroline wanted to tell him to stop, but she knew he was thinking things through.

"She stayed behind after I was cut. She could have been the one to get the blood."

She nodded from her chair. It fit with her theory.

He stopped in one spot for a moment, starting to get angry.

"This is what we're going to do right now. We're going to talk to Marcel. You're the good cop. I'm the bad cop. He won't give anything away unless really pushed on something or someone he cares about. You can offer him the option of telling the truth and if he doesn't comply, I'll deal out a punishment he will not like. You won't like it either, but I'm done playing his game. Jackson is also down there and you can free him. Seeing that should sting Marcel at least a little bit."

He put his hands on her arms, looking at her face seriously. Everything escalated to the next level.

"Do you agree?"

"Yes."

He nodded and then whooshed down into the basement. She followed along afterwards, lost in his house, not sure where the basement was. She listened to the sound of his voice to get there.

"Marcel, I'm tired of these games. I thought we turned over a new leaf. Now is the time to come clean. Why did you meet with Jackson?" he asked in his taunting voice.

Caroline found the creepy dungeon right when Klaus asked the question. She saw the vervain ropes burning into Marcel's skin and winced. She knew what that felt like. He looked weak, but defiant. The room was lined with concrete bricks. Ancient torture devices were strewn about. Jackson was on one side of the room, resigned to his fate.

Marcel refused to utter a word, but he did look up when he felt another presence in the room.

"Caroline Forbes in New Orleans again. My, my, back for more already."

"Marcel, I'm not your biggest fan after you put me in the middle of a werewolf slaughter. Just answer the question," she said with a firm voice. She wasn't a fan of the torture, but Klaus wouldn't stop at just vervain ropes for much longer. He was Klaus' adopted son and she wanted them to work things out, but if he wasn't honest, what hope could there be?

He stared at her and she stared right back.

Klaus jumped between them, wanting Marcel's attention back on him. He was the one Marcel should be looking at and fearing.

"Do you want to know Caroline's theory on your little girlfriend, Marcel?" he asked very softly, so Marcel had to strain to hear.

Marcel stiffened. He could take the punishment, but he wanted to protect Cami as much as possible. She had nothing to do with this.

"She believes that Esther is currently possessing her."

"What?" Marcel was shocked and then he laughed, thinking they were insane. "I would know if she wasn't Cami. She's not Esther."

"Has she been acting strange? Did she help stage the event where you met Jackson and he bit you?" Caroline stepped in.

He said "no," but his eyes shifted when he said it.

"Why must you lie to me, Marcel?" Klaus roared and Jackson in next area flinched. "I will do whatever it takes to find her and your evasions are costing me time."

Marcel looked Klaus straight in the eye. "Since Davina severed the line, I will," he started, but Klaus jumped in, not wanting to hear Marcel say he would kill him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Marcellus. You can never take that back." He was fully enraged, veins popping in his face as he screamed at the man he used to love as a son.

"Klaus," Caroline asked softly, trying to turn this into a more productive discussion per their plan. She wasn't afraid of Klaus, but they weren't getting anywhere. "Can you let Jackson go? You know he was compelled to bite Marcel."

Before he answered, she stepped in front of Jackson.

"Hi. I'm Caroline. Can you promise me you'll start taking vervain?" Jackson nodded eagerly. He hadn't been able to tell them he had been taking vervain, but it was bled out of him. He didn't know what happened. He was taking it and got compelled anyway.

Acting as thought he was considering it, Klaus took a deep breath and stepped away from Marcel and closer to Jackson.

"Jackson, you can understand why I've had to keep you here until I found out the truth. I believe you are free to go now though. I have a feeling I may be calling on the wolves in the near future. If you can play your part in it, we can discuss the terms of our arrangement again with some modifications."

Caroline got busy freeing Jackson from the ropes and when he could, he stretched his neck and wrists out. He picked up his keys and phone from the table near where he'd been kept.

Jackson nodded and slowly made his way up the stairs, petrified Klaus would change his mind and he'd be dead within seconds, but he made his way out of the house without anything happening. Seeing the sunshine and being able to take a deep breath was amazing. He wasn't sure if he would come when Klaus called, but being able to walk in the city was what he wanted. If he could bring this to the members of his pack and out of the dreary cabins and shacks they lived in, their quality of life would improve a thousand-fold. Klaus could not be trusted, but with the Guerrera wolves gone, they might be able to try Klaus' way until an alternative presented itself. He walked back to where his truck was parked and called the pack to let him know he was ok and on his way back home.

"You just saw some of my benevolence, Marcel, and I didn't raise Jackson as a child."

Marcel was jealous of the way Jackson was freed, but still wasn't ready to talk.

"Don't you care about Cami?" Caroline tried.

"Of course I care about her. That's why I know she isn't Esther."

"If you're wrong and she's being possessed to try to kill Klaus, Cami might end up in the crossfire too. Aren't you concerned that could happen?"

He hadn't thought about that.

"How can you let this happen to her?" Caroline kept trying to push Marcel.

He didn't want to believe he'd been duped, but if it was true, Cami needed him.

"She encouraged me to call Jackson to meet, but that's it. She was upset about Davina and thought the city would be better off if you were gone," he said in a defeated tone. "That doesn't prove she's not Cami."

"She said something today Cami wouldn't have known," Klaus interjected, disappointed in Marcel. Betrayed once again by someone he wanted to love him. "You were bitten to make sure I was at a certain place to retrieve some of my blood."

"If you're right, we need to help Cami," Marcel pleaded.

"I don't need to do anything, but kill my mother," Klaus sneered, enraged at Marcel appealing to him when he dragged this on for much longer than necessary simply because he didn't want to tell the truth. He turned his back on Marcel and took Caroline's hand to lead her away.

He brought her to the kitchen and pulled out a blood bag and put it into her hands. She smiled despite the intensity of their discussion with Marcel. Rather than feeding himself which in his current mood would probably involve a small massacre, he was going to feed her. That was progress. She couldn't resist and opened the top to sip.

They were silent as he tried to get his calculating mind going again.

"You realize we have to catch Esther in a body and telling Marcel Cami could be saved is likely untrue, right Caroline?"

Her appetite left her and she tossed the half-empty blood bag in the trash.

"I hate it, but yes, Cami will be killed along with her if Esther stays put." He was the wrong person to ask, but she couldn't resist. "Am I turning into a bad person? First Davina and now Cami? They didn't sign up for this, Klaus, especially Cami."

"Davina was given the opportunity to let it go and live without trying to destroy me. She chose not to. Cami is an unfortunate case, but in war there are casualties. Let's hope she's the only one. It doesn't make you a bad person since there is little anyone can do."

She stared in his eyes, lost and upset about what they would need to do, looking to him for compassion and strength.

The doorbell rang and they jumped. Caroline knew she shouldn't rely on Klaus for his compassion with her, but after sharing his blood and sleeping with him again, it was hard to say no.

She followed him to the front door, ready for anything, except who she saw on the other side.

"Stefan," she yelled, pushing Klaus out of the way. She threw herself in his arms and then pushed back. "What are you doing here?"

"I got your note and if something was going on big enough for you to come back, I thought you could use the extra hands. I don't exactly have a lot going on around Mystic Falls at the moment."

He put his hand out and Klaus shook it. Having another ally in the city who would have his back and especially have Caroline's back was good news for Klaus.

"Wait. How did I sign my note when I left?" she looked at him with wide eyes. What if Esther jumped again?

"It said something about 'your best friend'," he said and she clapped her hands. Klaus smiled, knowing Stefan passed the not-Esther test. Esther would have to have moved quickly to get to Stefan, but one never knew with her.

"Caroline, please ask Cassie to come down and do the spell for Stefan, would you?"

She agreed and went off to the kitchen to get Stefan a blood bag and then Cassie.

"Stefan, just a moment," Klaus said as he led him into the living room. He picked up his own phone. "Brother, we have located Esther. Come home right away."

"Esther?" Stefan asked, very surprised.

"You've missed quite a bit, rippah. Dear old dad wasn't the only one who returned from the grave," Klaus said as he poured out two drinks.

Caroline soon returned with Cassie who quickly performed the spell on Stefan before she went back to her room.

Klaus told Stefan the story of what happened, including about Hope. Stefan interrupted with a lot of, "Wait a minute, so you're saying…" to be sure he was keeping up with everything.

Klaus also decided to reveal, after getting Stefan's most solemn vow, that Hope was still alive. Stefan and Klaus' moral compasses didn't always line up, but in the case of saving a baby, Klaus knew Stefan would step up as needed.

"That's why you were so upset," Stefan said, looking at Caroline.

"He didn't tell me the truth as easily as he told you," she agreed, but she didn't say it with malice.

"Must be the Forbes influence working on him now, but I know why you kept it a secret," Stefan said as he looked at Klaus, wanting him to know he accepted the responsibility of keeping the secret.

Klaus' phone rang and it was an unknown number.

"Yes?"

"KLAUS!" Rebekah screamed into the phone. Instantly, Klaus jumped up and Caroline and Stefan did as well, hearing her plea come through.

"What is it, Rebekah?"

"Something is wrong with Hope! Something is pulling her. I think she's being drawn back to New Orleans," she was crying with exhaustion and fear. They finally had a respite and she was able to soothe the terrified baby and find a phone after their horrifying ordeal. She found some blood, food for the baby, new clothes for her, and compelled a motel manager to get a room and to steal his cell phone.

"Where are you now?" he tried to be calm in the face of Rebekah's fear.

"We're in North Carolina. Klaus, I was in Maine this morning," she was crying and he heard the baby crying in the background and his heart stopped. He hadn't heard his daughter in months, since the day she was born to be exact.

"It's Esther, Rebekah. She's behind this. I found her today and I'm going to kill her. I promise."

Caroline's hand was at her mouth, unbelieving this was happening to a newborn.

"If you're pulled back to the city, come back to the house. It will take a lot to get her to specific address. All of us will do everything we can to save her when you get here" he said, trying to keep his emotions in check. There was little Rebekah could do on her own with an infant. Once she was with them, they could at least band together.

Rebekah calmed a little. "Your daughter is really beautiful, Nik. She's doing well."

"Always and forever, Rebekah."

"Always and forever, Nik," she agreed and hung up, getting ready to deal with whatever else was going to be thrown at her.

Elijah and Hayley walked in just as Klaus was putting down his phone, completely in shock and with rage building up once again. Klaus slammed his fist against the coffee table, shattering it completely as Caroline and Stefan winced at the display of violence.

"What is it, brother?"

He stalked back and forth in the space, raging at what was happening.

"Esther is calling Hope back to New Orleans. She's been dragged from Maine to North Carolina already. At that rate she could be here in hours. Esther is in Cami and we're going to kill her," he vowed, pointing at Elijah. "This is it. Once and for all."

Elijah and Hayley were both completely stunned, especially Hayley who kept saying "no" over and over. She collapsed back into a chair.

Klaus told Elijah and Hayley about Rebekah's phone call and that they figured out who Esther was inhabiting from Caroline's conversation and Marcel's damning confession.

Caroline kept herself busy by pouring drinks. She felt helpless in that moment.

Klaus sat between Stefan and Caroline when he could calm enough to sit. Caroline tried to keep him comfortable as best she could, but they all felt lost. She took her hand in his own. They got some looks, but he needed her and she was there to help.

"How can we get her in a position where we can kill her and Finn too?"

"I'm not worried about Finn. I can deal with him. My descendants have been broken from my line. Davina did it to protect Marcel. Nothing will happen to Caroline or Stefan if I'm killed, if it comes to that. I'll send him back to hell though," Klaus bit out.

That was the million dollar question, how to kill Esther, no one had a good answer to. An ambush? Wait for Hope to be there? Their heads were all spinning.

As night fell they broke up in little groups to feed, get some rest, and think. They knew this would all be coming to a head in a few hours.

Stefan was shown to a room. Elijah and Hayley leaned on each other to brainstorm.

Klaus dropped Caroline's hand as he continued to stalk and pace the living room, kicking pieces of the broken table as he did so.

"She's my mother, Caroline. Why does she hate me so much that she would do this?" he roared.

"I don't know," she said softly. He was still on the verge of terrible violence, but she wanted to direct it towards the only one who deserved it, Esther.

"It's not my fault I'm not Mikael's son," he said as angry tears filled his eyes.

"No, that's not your fault. We're going to defeat her, Klaus. I know we will."

He laughed without humor.

"I don't have your good sense, sweetheart. Not all of us who go will come back."

She got chills from his dark premonition.

"I'm not afraid," she said, willing to stand up for what she knew was right.

"You should be. You're my only weakness other than Hope," he admitted in an angry voice. "She'll use you. Maybe you shouldn't come."

"I'm not your weakness. I'm your strength," she vowed fiercely, standing up to him.

"I guess we'll find out."

.

.

.

After taking time to eat and build up her strength for a few hours, Esther felt well rested and had her devoted Finn by her side in the back room of Rousseau's. She'd set up an altar there with candles lighting the space. Since she was bringing Hope back, there was nothing left to fear from anyone. As soon as Hope was within her reach she'd call back the white oak stake and finish things once and for all.

She began chanting again, sending a fiercely protective Rebekah on the move once again. Knowing what to expect made it slightly less terrifying for her, but not for Hope. Rebekah kept her eyes peeled for things to avoid and resigned herself to being rejoined with her family. This time for the best reason of all, to save Hope and to save her family.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next one will be the final battle. Everything will happen. Many will live, some may die.

Tell me what you think! Poor Rebekah is all I could think about.

I thought there would be a bigger reaction to the last chapter than there was. I still love it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

This is very long and gets pretty violent with some graphic descriptions.

.

.

.

"Jackson, get your wolves together and come to my home right away. You're all needed and you'll be handsomely rewarded. I promise you that. I will see you all in thirty minutes," Klaus ordered slamming down the phone. It took longer than that to get from the bayou, but he wanted to move ASAP. He fiddled with the white oak stake in his hands. His other half was wolf and wolves loved to hunt. He was going to let his werewolf side out to play.

He was done waiting for Esther. He'd fed and prepared for battle. Stefan was sent out on a scouting mission to see what he could find out about Cami's whereabouts. They were counting on his unfamiliar face to save him if caught. He'd called in to report he couldn't see anything at her apartment. It didn't seem to be occupied at the moment. He was on his way to Rousseau's. Elijah also went out again to check that the grimoire was still in place. It appeared as though Esther had reworked her spells and didn't need the spell-book, but they learned not to take chances. It was there, undisturbed. He took the opportunity to feed from some tourists before returning home.

Hayley and Caroline fueled up on blood bags, ready to do whatever it took to protect Hope.

Before they knew it, Jackson and the remaining able-bodied wolves were outside the house. They'd taken a swift vote and after Jackson told them of visiting the city once again, they agreed to do as Klaus asked. Some even considered Klaus their pack leader after his display with Oliver. There were fifteen of them.

Cassie was called down to perform the spell on each one of them. She also went down to the basement to perform it on Marcel. Caroline stood by with her, telling her it was alright and Marcel was being held for his own safety when she gave Caroline frightened looks.

Stefan wandered down the street Rousseau's was on. He wasn't sure if Esther or Finn would remember him from the ball or anytime they might have been watching from The Other Side. He stopped at the open bar next door and asked a few of the people outside if they'd seen anyone go in. No one had. They reported the bar had been closed for a day or so. Stefan tried to peer in the front windows, but they were still covered in paper. He stepped into the alley and walked behind the bar, keeping his footsteps silent, and found a window. He looked in, but it was just a storage room. Boxes were piled high. He went further behind the building to another window and he saw the candles and knew he hit the jackpot. Two people were there. They must be Esther and Finn. Silently he turned around.

"What are you doing back there?" a guy yelled from the back of the restaurant next door. Stefan stiffened as he knew Finn would be able to hear them.

"This was my favorite bar and it's closed? When did that happen?" he asked as he tried to drunkenly make his way over to the man. He tried to imitate Damon. He made his way over to the suspicious guy and put his arm around him. The man shrugged his arm off.

Finn heard the commotion and went to check on what happened. He stood in the shadows as he watched the two men interact.

"Get out of here," the man said and Stefan agreed to get right on that and continue to stumble and fumble in the alley behind the building, further and further away from where he came. He did not want to show his face at all costs.

Finn watched him walk away. It sounded like an innocent mistake by a drunk. He made his way back inside.

When Stefan walked another two blocks, he slowly looked around. No one was following him. He finally took a deep breath and called Klaus.

"She's at Rousseau's. Finn's there too. They're in the back room. There is only one way in and out and that's through the bar. There is a window along the back, but that's it."

"Good work, Stefan. Stay hidden and let us know if anything changes."

"Yes, but Klaus there's something else you should know." He paused, not wanting to share this news. "There's an altar there…with a bundled blanket."

That's where Esther planned on killing Hope. Neither had to spell it out.

Klaus didn't say anything and hung up the phone.

Stefan circled back around the bar and coincidentally went to the roof where Finn laid in wait for Klaus. He could see the front door to know if either of them left and waited.

"Esther and Finn are at Rousseau's. It's just the two of them. Have all the wolves been spelled?"

Hayley nodded. She stayed with Cassie to be sure each one of them had gotten covered. "They're gathered outside."

"I have the white oak stake." He had it tucked into the back of his pants. Elijah had the spelled candle with him and a lighter.

"There's only one goal here and that's to kill Esther and Finn. Do whatever you have to do. Let's go tell the wolves."

Hayley and Elijah went back outside.

Caroline put a hand on Klaus' arm to stop him.

"What about Marcel? Are you going to leave him here?"

"I can't take another betrayal from him, Caroline."

"A hundred more vampires would be nice, Klaus, to defeat your mother, but he has feelings for Cami. He could be an asset."

"What if those feelings get in the way of killing her?"

"I don't know, but I think you should let him join us. One last chance, do or die."

As he thought, she put her arm on his again to get his attention.

"One more thing, if it comes down to me or Hope, you have to choose her without a second's hesitation, Klaus. I came here to save her, not myself. Don't let Esther use me to get under your skin. I'm strong. Treat me as you wanted to be treated, remember?"

He nodded solemnly, appreciating her saying that so he wouldn't have to make a choice. He'd die without her, but he would be following her orders. He couldn't promise not having a reaction, but she was strong and she would fight.

She reached for him and pulled him in for an embrace.

"Please don't get hurt," she said into his neck, thinking about all the things that could go wrong, all the things left unsaid between them. "I haven't figured out if I even like you yet or not."

He smiled quickly, which she intended, when peeked at him. It might be the last time she ever saw him smile she thought with a frown. She already had to say to goodbye to Stefan and begged him to stay safe.

Klaus squeezed her tighter. "Tell her about me if anything happens."

She wanted to cry, but bit her lip and pushed him away. This was their time to be strong. She was his strength she told him. She had to show it.

"We're going to go in there and kick your mother's ass once again, Klaus. You can tell Hope yourself."

She wanted him to feel the confidence she was desperately projecting. This was the time for the cunning, confident Klaus to make an appearance.

"Yes, we will, sweetheart," he nodded, willing to agree. He didn't want her there on one hand and desperately wanted her there on the other. The danger was incomparable, but she'd proven herself to be a fierce warrior when called upon. She made a choice and he wasn't going to take it away from her.

"Marcel, today is your lucky day. I'm going to give you the final chance to step up as my son. You can choose not to go. If you do not, you'll be banished from this city forever, but you will live. If you do choose, I will find a place for you in the future of New Orleans. We're about to destroy my mother."

Marcel was incredibly weak, but all he had left was Cami. His vampires were all gone. The ones who survived the werewolf attack in the casino disappeared. Davina was dead. Cami was the only reason to survive. It was all he could think about after he accepted she was being possessed by Esther.

"I'm ready," he groaned.

Klaus gingerly pulled off the vervain ropes and leant Marcel an arm as they made their way side by side to the front yard. Caroline ran back to the house to get an armful of blood bags which she gave one after the other to Marcel as Klaus made a speech to the wolves. His color started to come back after the first three.

"If you betray Klaus, you'll have me to deal with," she warned Marcel in her strongest voice. "Esther is bringing back Rebekah and Hope. Yes, Hope is alive. She's trying to kill her again and I am not going to let that happen. Do you understand me?"

He nodded, afraid of Caroline in that moment. "I'll do anything to save Hope and Cami."

Elijah was standing alongside them, listening in and he smiled at Caroline's orders. He'd been on the receiving end of a tirade of hers and now Marcel got it. He'd keep an eye on Marcel, but someone who pledged their allegiance to Hope, if not Klaus, was someone worth taking.

Klaus told the wolves he wanted them to surround Rousseau's after they went in and not let anyone out unless it was the faces before them: Klaus, Caroline, Hayley, Elijah, or Marcel. Caroline also showed them a picture of Stefan and Elijah showed them a picture of Rebekah. Klaus also told them there was a baby who would be protected at all costs. In return for their loyalty, he would establish new parameters for wolves to live in the city. They looked at each other and agreed. Even being in front of the Mikaelson home was something they couldn't have imagined in their lifetime.

As they prepared to set off for the bar, a blur stopped in their midst.

"Hope!" Hayley screamed as Rebekah stopped running. Caroline again ran inside for more blood bags, getting the last handful of them for Rebekah who was in terrible shape. She made it to the city just moments earlier and flashed of her own volition to the house. As soon as they stopped moving, Hope calmed.

Rebekah's arms killed as she gave the baby over to Hayley, feeling bittersweet emotions at the moment. She made sure Hayley knew to hold on tightly. Hope could be moving again any minute. She accepted the blood from Caroline with a raised eyebrow, not expecting to see the blonde ever again.

"Long story," Caroline said with a small smile at Rebekah's face.

Rebekah also had two werewolves volunteer to give a little blood to get her in fighting shape. She thanked them for their contribution. Seeing them alongside the vampires made her hopeful that they could get through this.

Hayley and Klaus both hovered over Hope, taking in all of the changes. She'd grown significantly since they saw her months earlier. She looked happy and healthy though. It just furthered their resolve to do anything save her. Each stroked a finger along her downy cheek, marveling at their miracle creation.

Elijah hated to break them up, but it was time to go. It was better to start before Hope was pulled. Klaus gave Rebekah a fierce hug for the excellent work she'd done and reinforced that Esther would be killed that night. He promised.

Rather than taking cars, they started the march to Rousseau's. Rebekah and Hayley stayed behind until they were pulled. Since Rebekah had that respite in North Carolina she kept a bag over her shoulder the entire time and found a bottle to give the starving little girl.

Klaus led the procession the twenty blocks to Rousseau's. The vampires could have flashed away, but they didn't want to leave the wolves behind. They make quite the scene. As they approached, Jackson directed the wolves to cover the entire area. They pulled out their weapons as well, knives and rifles. Elijah, Caroline, and Marcel compelled everyone they ran across to stay away and not call the police. Marcel also used his charming smile to keep the people who were in the bars, staying in the bars. He compelled the bartenders to give free drinks on the house for round after around.

Stefan jumped down from the roof as they came and Caroline gave him a hug, relieved to see him so soon. She told him about Rebekah and Hayley staying with Hope at least for now.

"Well, well, well. You've all gathered yourself for me. That's just perfect," Esther said as she opened the front door of Rousseau's. Finn heard the commotion outside and alerted her to it.

The street around Rousseau's was clear except for the wolves and vampires who came to take her on. She smiled as she saw the knives and guns glinting in the streetlights. She recognized all of the vampires, even remembering Stefan Salvatore from Mystic Falls. Her eyes moved from side to side, taking them in, smelling their fear coming off them in waves.

She was ready for them. The room was all prepped. She used Finn as her guinea pig for some vampire-harming spells. Hope was in New Orleans and she could get the white oak stake at a moment's notice. Really the timing couldn't be any better.

With a flick of her wrist she sent all of the weapons the wolves pointed at her flying away.

With another flick of her wrist she gave the vampires searing headaches. They dropped to their knees, even Finn, right next to her.

"Sorry dearest," she said as she stroked the top of his head.

"Marcel, is that you? Pathetic," she walked over and kicked him hard in the ribs as he crouched. He fell to the ground, knees curled up to his chest in pain.

"Elijah, I always had high hopes for you, but when you kept your lot with Klaus, I knew you were a lost cause," she said in a fake voice. She smiled in the face of his glare.

"Caroline, I told you I would be seeing you again." She reached down and pulled Caroline up by the hair. "Such a shame you won't live to see another day." She tossed her back to the ground roughly.

"You," she said, coming across Klaus, who was trying to stand despite the intense pain in his head. "That's it. Use all your strength to defy me. You're going to be my guest of honor tonight, Niklaus. Now that you actually have people you love, this will be worth it. You're going to watch everyone you love die in front of you and then you'll die yourself," she faked sympathy.

"Follow me," she said and chanted. The vampires were all forced inside Rousseau's and against the outer walls of the back room. The headaches were lifted, but they were only able to take a few steps forward before they met a boundary in front of them and they way they came. They were trapped. Esther followed after them, ignoring them. They were all kept in a small area only five feet by ten feet along the back of the room. The majority of the room was kept off limits.

There were no lamps, but candles blazed all over the altar and along the sides. Long shadows were created with Esther's movements. It was a haunting sight. The altar was covered in black fabric along with the bundled blanket Stefan had seen earlier.

"You will not get away with this mother," Klaus screamed at her.

"Of course I will. Nothing will stand in my way."

She walked through the barrier without an issue and pulled Finn in with her. She chanted to repair the break in the protection spell. Esther strode to the altar with the blanket and the map with the blood. They all watched in horror, unable to do anything as she started the spell again to pull Hope to Rousseau's. As it wasn't very far, the spell wasn't taking very much out of her, which they were counting on.

"Let's talk about this, Mother," Elijah tried, but was ignored.

Within five minutes, a petrified Hayley with Hope in her arms was in the room with Rebekah following quickly behind. Esther gasped as she used her strength to get Rebekah, Hope, and Hayley into the area. They too were kept in the small perimeter where they were able to move only a little with so many bodies. They frantically pounded on the barrier in front of them to no avail. Klaus stopped his pacing, running out of room. He'd been like a large lion in a small cage.

They all stood in front of Hayley and the baby, forming a shield.

"Isn't that sweet," Esther said as she turned to see her granddaughter for the first time in person. "This abomination is the worst of you. Nature made a grave mistake with her and I will be the one who will correct it. The world will rejoice when vampires are wiped from the planet."

All she was missing was maniacal laughter, Caroline thought.

Facing them, she started to chant again, this time more fiercely, sweat pouring off her brow, and once again Hope was ripped from Hayley's arms. The baby was screaming and hearing her terrified screams bounce off the walls was something they would never forget. The baby floated through the air until she was laying in Esther's arms.

Esther cradled the baby, remembering a time when her children were young and innocent. Hope had done nothing wrong except exist. She must be destroyed for the sake of the world though and Esther had no second thoughts about what she needed to do. The only pleasure she got out of it was in knowing Klaus would watch something he created be destroyed. He ruined her life.

Hayley was distraught, with Rebekah and Elijah trying to comfort her. Caroline was behind Klaus and she had her hands on his back, trying to reinforce that she was there for them and they'd get an opportunity to do something about this.

With one arm free, Esther began a new chant and they were puzzled as they waited for something terrible to happen. Within moments it did.

Caroline felt herself being pulled. She grabbed onto Klaus' waist from behind and he did everything he could to stay in front of her. Stefan and Marcel grabbed her arms, but they couldn't do anything and Caroline was thrown into the bubble. Once again, Esther sealed up the second-long break for Caroline to get through, before the vampires were quick enough to get through themselves.

"It's a much harder spell to do without blood, but Caroline I used the glass you left behind at Rousseau's. I've been working on that one for the past few hours, but I have perfected it."

"Let her go," Stefan yelled as he stepped up to the barrier.

"I'm not afraid of you," Caroline said as she got closer and closer to Esther. She could feel Finn right behind her when Esther laughed.

"So brave. Interesting choice, Niklaus. Wasn't she the one who rejected you over and over? Another blonde who rejects you. Sounds like you have Mommy issues."

"Stop this, Mother, let them go," Rebekah yelled, not willing to stand by and do nothing.

Esther ignored her daughter and gave Caroline a splitting headache to distract the woman from trying anything. She crouched down to Caroline and thrust Hope into her arms as the headache stopped. Caroline immediately latched on tightly to the baby.

She hadn't had a chance to see Hope up close yet, but she was beautiful. Blue eyes and thin brown hair swirled around her head. Caroline whispered soothing words to the baby as she stared up at Caroline. She told Hope they would get through this together. Giving the baby a watery smile, she stood up with Hope in her arms.

Esther ignored the vamires as they yelled behind her. They were all worried, but for all those who knew Caroline, they knew it was a break that Caroline was in there with Hope. She would do anything to protect her.

Moving the ingredients on the altar around, she slit her palm and mixed some of her blood with the white oak ash Finn had stolen from Klaus earlier. She began her location spell and of course it showed New Orleans. She began her chanting and within seconds the white oak stake came flying from Klaus' belt, spinning him around in the process, and embedding itself into the far wall with a thud. Caroline was luckily not in the path.

Esther crowed over her success and the stupidity of Klaus.

"You brought the weapon of your own destruction and the entire vampire race with you? Niklaus, you really are as worthless as Mikael said, the least of my children."

No one was revealing how Davina broke Klaus' line. They all swore on it before they left. It mattered mostly to Caroline, Stefan, and Marcel.

"If you want me, Mother, let me in and I'll play your game."

"And ruin my fun? You must suffer."

Walking to the stake and freeing it from the wall, Esther handed it to Finn for his part in their plan.

"Speaking of which, Caroline, do you want to tell me who killed Mikael?"

She slowly circled around Caroline and Hope, reaching out to play with the ends of Caroline's hair. Caroline shrunk away at every attempt at contact. "I told you the truth, he was killed when he went somewhere he couldn't go."

"That's ridiculous. Where couldn't he go?"

Caroline stayed mute until Esther got in her face and screamed at her. "WHERE COULDN'T HE GO!"

Hope was screaming at the top of her lungs again and it didn't seem to hurt if Esther got the details, so she told her. "Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls doesn't have any magic. He went where there was no magic. He returned to his human form and was killed again, as a human. Happy now?" she smirked in Esther's face.

Esther's hand reached out and slapped Caroline across the face. Caroline's fangs dropped and she hissed at Esther. If that's the worst thing that would happen, Caroline would gladly take it.

Esther laughed at Caroline's show of strength.

"Silly, child. You don't want to fight me."

Caroline turned back to Hope to comfort her.

"Niklaus as I'm sure you lured him to his death, you're going to get the pleasure of watching your dearest Caroline get killed as she cradles your daughter. Both represent a future you will never have."

"Mother, don't do this. Neither has done anything to you. Take me," Klaus fruitlessly tried to offer, but Esther ignored his screams and cries. Stefan was also yelling out to Esther, but was ignored all the same.

"Finn, you can do the honors. The baby will fall, but since she's going to die soon anyway, it doesn't matter."

Caroline turned so Finn was in front of her and tried to keep distance between them, but the room wasn't large and the area where she was free to go didn't offer any place to hide. As he stepped, she stepped. She could see the looks of terror and fear on the faces of Stefan and Klaus.

She turned to them and mouthed, "It's ok. It will be ok." The tears formed in her eyes, but she wasn't going down without fighting. Hope was counting on her and she had a lot of living left to do.

She could see the looks on their faces change and she knew Finn was right behind her. She waited until she could hear their screams of warning before she twisted. She got the white oak stake in her shoulder and it burned, but she kept a tight hold on Hope and she turned until Finn was between her and the group behind the protective barrier. She stomped on Finn's foot and kicked him as hard as she could. The stake fell to the ground. He wasn't expecting anything from her and was caught off guard.

As she kicked free of him, all hell broke loose.

As Finn went flying backwards, the spelled enclosure behind him broke. This time for good.

The vampires on the other side were able to get through once the break was made and came pouring in. Esther quickly gave aneurysms to them all, but they each steadily kept moving at a very slow pace willing to do anything.

Klaus reached Caroline's side as Rebekah did at the same time.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded. She was wounded from the stake piercing her skin, feeling like her shoulder was on fire, but she would be ok. Klaus took the baby from Caroline and gave her to Rebekah after kissing the baby on the head.

Finn once again was affected by the headaches from Esther and she needed him, so she changed things up. The headaches stopped and Klaus took advantage to turn into his wolf, immediately going after Finn.

Esther threw both Hayley and Elijah back. Rebekah used the cover of the confusion to slowly make her escape. She went to the front of the bar, but there was another intact spell for the front door. She went back to the room with all of the terror. She broke out the back window Stefan used to locate Esther and Finn. She crawled through the small hole, carefully holding onto the baby. Esther had the bar spelled to keep people in and in the back room with the altar, the spell was to keep people out of the main part of the room. Rebekah and Hope made it outside and the wolves were relieved to see it was her after hearing the screams come from inside the bar. Rebekah raced to the house and waited to see who would return.

Finn and Klaus were locked in a heated battle. Klaus' jaws were nipping at Finn who was holding him off. Neither had the stake which had been kicked around in the melee. Stefan tried to lend a hand, but was easily thrown aside by Finn. Elijah landed near Caroline and offered her some blood, which she quickly accepted. She couldn't afford to be vulnerable in the middle of what was going on. He moved on as soon as she was done. She saw the stake on the ground and got down on her hands and knees to get it. Soon she had it in her hands.

Esther threw Elijah back when he tried to attack her again, but she was finished trying to make this neat and tidy. The order of how she wanted things to go was lost. She noticed Hope and Rebekah were gone and she had to change plans. She threw Elijah into the back wall of the building, through the brick wall, out into the alley behind the bar. Bricks came crashing down on him and the second floor of the building began to sag. She also used her emergency backup plan.

"Cami, I know you're in there. Fight her off," Marcel said, pleading to the woman he hoped could hear him. Esther just laughed.

Marcel came racing up to her and she stopped him where he was. She continued to repel the others as they tried to get close and Finn and Klaus continued to battle, sending candles and the altar flying apart. Klaus was able to bite Finn, but he was still fighting him off and it wouldn't kill him, just slow him down.

"Marcel, it's time to do your part. Kill Hayley," she ordered, triggering the spell she planted in him days ago, never knowing if she'd need it. Hayley was the least of the vampires there, but her death would be symbolic. Hope's mother would die first and soon after Hope's father.

Marcel turned into a robot. It wasn't like compulsion where he could struggle against it. He was completely taken over and all he wanted to do was kill Hayley. Elijah dug himself out of the rubble and crawled to put himself in front of Hayley when he heard the command and saw the empty look in Marcel's eyes when he turned towards them.

Caroline stayed on her hands and knees to escape the room through the hole in the building Elijah created and then stood and sped to the front.

"Jackson," she yelled.

He came running up to her, uncertain what she wanted.

"Can I trust you?"

He immediately nodded. He didn't know her, but he heard her warning about what Hayley did to Klaus' former hybrids in the bayou and she asked for his release from Klaus' basement. He would take her at her word.

She thrust the white oak stake into his hands.

"I'll watch your back, but you need to stake Finn."

She stared to let him know how serious this was.

He nodded without flinching, knowing this could be the end.

Caroline described Finn, reminding him Finn was the one who compelled him to bite Marcel, and took his hand to lead him inside.

"As soon as you do it give the stake back to me and run away as fast as you can through the back wall of the building. Don't try to leave through the door. It's spelled. Esther is smart, vindictive, and cruel. We'll take her on, but you need to get back to your pack."

Esther once again threw Elijah towards the far corner of the room, making a bigger hole, and his injuries were getting worse and worse. Hayley backed up until she met the wall. She then raced forward to meet Marcel, but despite her being a hybrid, his age gave him the edge in quickness. He thrust his hand into her chest, reaching for her heart. She gasped and struggled to stay conscious.

Esther moved on to help Finn with Klaus. She used a spell to turn him back into his vampire form, as Marcel began to pull back Hayley's heart from her chest. Elijah saw the opportunity and raced behind Marcel with his last strength and pulled Marcel's heart out in one fell swoop. There was no saving Marcel. If anyone's heart would be gone, Elijah thought, it would be his.

As Elijah looked up to see if Hayley was ok, he saw Caroline with Jackson holding the stake, climbing back in. He watched them as they approached and saw as Caroline pointed him in Finn's direction. "You better not miss, Jackson," she ordered.

Esther did manage to get Klaus to transform back and she used the star from her pocket to cut him a thousand times once again. She wanted her Finn to be healed while this was still going on. Klaus dropped to the ground screaming in pain. Esther started the chanting to get the blood to pool and edge towards Finn who was still fighting with Stefan, Klaus straining at their feet.

Elijah jumped up and went to help pin Finn with Stefan and keep Esther away.

Klaus was able to stand before Esther could get the circulating blood back to Finn. He flashed to her and reached out, but she thrust her hand and sent him flying towards the smashed altar once again. Several pieces of wood plunged into his skin and he screamed in pain. As she got closer, he pulled the makeshift stakes free, throwing them towards her, but she easily fended them off and sent them back in his direction so he was struck by them again.

"I can do this all day, Niklaus, keeping you there in pain," she taunted, face flushed with frustration. "No one wants you here. They all want you dead."

Caroline ran to Hayley who was struggling underneath Marcel's dead weight. She rolled him off of her and saw the bloody wound on her chest. Hayley's heart was nearly pulled free from all of veins and arteries in her body. Caroline pushed Hayley's heart back into the opening with disgust. She then bit into her wrist and thrust it against Hayley's mouth.

"You're still a raging bitch, literally, but I took a stake for your baby and she needs you."

Caroline wanted to add that it would probably burn Hayley for the rest of her life that Caroline helped save her and Hope. That would be reward enough, to forever haunt her.

She pulled Hayley back to the edge of the room once she regained her color.

Caroline looked up to see Stefan getting thrown into the altar by Finn and landing near Klaus. He too landed on a piece that came dangerously close to his heart in his fall. Esther was distracted by the flying body and from Finn who was growing weaker with the bite. The distraction was enough for Klaus to get back on his feet with a roar.

Jackson was waiting for an opening. Elijah took the opportunity of the weakening Finn to spin Finn around and hold him.

"Now, Jackson," he screamed. Jackson did as he was told, thrusting the white oak stake into Finn's heart. His flesh turned grey and before he could burst into flames Elijah dropped him like trash.

Jackson jumped back with the stake still in his hand, throwing it at Caroline's feet near Hayley as he raced out of the back of the building. Caroline stuck the piece of wood in the small space between Hayley's back and the wall. It was enough cover for now.

The room was completely destroyed and they could hear creaking coming from upstairs. They didn't know how long the building would stay up with one of the walls mostly gone.

The fighting continued with Stefan, Klaus, Elijah, and Esther. There was blood all over the floor and screams of pain echoing.

When she saw Finn burst into flames from the corner of her eye Esther screamed with disgust. Nothing was going according to plan. She turned again and saw Marcel's body in a pile, but both Caroline and Hayley were fine as they stared back at her. She threw out her hand and started a fire along the wooden floor, separating the two women from the rest of the room. Vampires were deathly afraid of fire as it was one of the ways they could be killed.

"No more delays. No more games. I'll kill you, Elijah and then you, Niklaus and this room will be dead. I'll go after Rebekah and Hope and no one will stop me," she taunted in her mania.

The three men spread apart, trying to see if one of them could get a good angle on her, trying to ignore the fire creeping along the floor. Smoke began to form and they began to cough. Caroline and Hayley stayed put. Hayley was still weak and Caroline would only leave the room if they dragged her away.

Esther feigned a run towards Klaus when Stefan came racing from the other side. He was within inches of her, but she sent a burst of energy through him, stopping him, and she reached around and snapped his neck. He fell to the ground in a heap. Caroline cried out as she watched it happen through the haze of the smoke. She wanted to go to him, but the look Klaus shot her kept her in place. She slowly took out the stake and showed it to him. He minutely nodded. She kept the stake in her hand for when he would need it.

Klaus and Elijah spread themselves once again with Stefan out of the loop. They ended up on each side with Esther in the middle. The flames were creeping up the bottom of the wall now. Esther kept her head on a swivel and started to chant to move them back in the middle where she could see both at the same time.

Klaus decided to take matters into his own hands and he rushed to Elijah and snapped his brother's neck.

"Just you and I now, Mother," Klaus said as he dropped Elijah's body to the ground.

Esther was shocked at Klaus' unexpected move.

Klaus then started to circle Esther at his hybrid speed, getting near and far away, changing direction to disorient her. She couldn't predict his pattern and was yelling for him to stop. She tried to hit him with spells, but couldn't keep up. She was also choking on the smoke billowing out towards the crumbling back wall.

She backed herself into a wall so he couldn't surprise her from behind when she began to chant again, letting him run himself silly. She started to pull Caroline once again, but this time through the flames. Caroline screamed in agony as the flames licked her skin. She patted her legs as best she could and once Esther let her go, she crumbled to the ground, writhing in pain. She kept her death grip on the stake, but nothing was as gruesome as feeling her own body on fire.

Klaus was struck with horror at the scene and his mouth opened and closed several times once he stopped moving. Esther took the opportunity to move towards him, but before she could do anything more but lift her wrist, he got to her and thrust his hand around her throat.

He pushed her back to the wall. He kept a hand to her throat to keep her from chanting and hurting anyone else. With his other hand he pinned her hands.

Caroline dragged herself across the floor to Stefan's unconscious body. She whispered an apology and then drank from his wrist. She desperately needed to heal. She could slowly feel it spreading through her body. She stopped after a minute, afraid of going too far, and snuck her way to Elijah before doing the same thing to him. She pulled both of their bodies towards where the fire hadn't reached. Hayley couldn't get through from the other side, but had called out to the wolves to get some water so they could create a path.

The fire had spread to the ceiling and was crossing it towards where Klaus had Esther pinned.

"Stake, Caroline," Klaus bit out. He heard her coughing and knew she was mobile again. Caroline came up beside him

Cami made some garbled noises, trying to speak. He eased the hold on her throat the slightest bit and she was able to wheeze out, "Not…mother."

He put his hand back over her throat to keep her from saying anything else, just barely letting enough air pass into her lungs.

A bucket of water made a tiny break in the flames on the floor and Hayley raced up to them.

"Is she really not Esther?" Caroline asked.

"Was someone missed?" Hayley asked, starting to freak out. "What if Cassie messed up the spell? Klaus, if you're wrong Hope's still in danger. We have to keep her alive. We need to know the truth. Stop it, stop it, Klaus."

She started to pull on Klaus' arm, overwhelmingly afraid that Hope was still under attack and by not figuring it out right away, they were wasting time and putting the baby back in danger without them. She was losing her mind.

"Caroline," he called over his shoulder. "Do it."

Caroline reached for Hayley and snapped her neck. "With pleasure."

Caroline trusted him implicitly in this and knew Cassie got everyone. They would find out for sure only when the body was dead anyway. That was the price they had to pay to get the truth, someone innocent had to die.

The wolves continued to work on the flames and pulled Stefan free of the building.

Handing him the stake, she used her hands to hold Esther's in place. Klaus pressed the stake to Cami's chest. He needed to use a stake. He could have used his hand, but the symbolism of it appealed. This was what she used to kill her own children. It wouldn't work on them that day, but it would work on her.

"I can see it's you, Mother, in your eyes," he said as he plunged the stake right into her heart. "Go back to hell."

Within seconds the life behind her eyes left and he pulled the stake free as the body slid along the wall, leaving a streak of blood behind in its wake.

The only two people left standing were Klaus and Caroline, covered in soot and scratches.

Klaus picked up his mother's body. There was no time to verify it was her while the room was engulfed in flames, so they had to do it outside. Caroline dragged Elijah as best she could. Jackson and another wolf picked up Hayley and brought her outside as well just as the ceiling collapsed and the building caved in on itself. Marcel's corpse was left behind in the wreckage.

Elijah started to wake up shortly after.

"I'm sorry, brother, but I needed to do it on my own. She was caught off guard," Klaus called to him as he put the body down on the concrete. He then pulled Elijah into an embrace. Elijah was there for him like he always tried to be. He patted him on the back and Elijah surveyed the scene.

"Hayley," he said as he knelt at her body. "Is she ok?"

A cup of water was pressed into Caroline's hand by Jackson and she smiled at him, thankful for the kindness. Stefan was also coming around and she raced over to help him up.

"She'll be fine. Just a snapped neck," Klaus said. "She should probably see this, but we'll have to be witnesses for her. Elijah, can you get the candle?"

Elijah, not perfectly dressed for the first time, reached into the back of his blackened suit for the candle. Caroline got her phone from her back pocket which somehow survived and started the video function. Hayley really should see this for peace of mind, she knew, Rebekah as well.

Elijah lit the candle and they all held their breath. They knew Esther inhabited Cami for at least 99% of the night, but if she did manage to jump in the last minute they were back to less than square one and it could be one of them who was possessed.

As soon as the wax started to melt over the top, Elijah breathlessly tipped the candle onto its side and they watched as drop after drop landed on Cami's body.

Long seconds passed as more drops fell and while panic was rising, they each started to notice some shimmering around the body. An ephemeral cloud encompassed the body as its shape began to change. Elijah snuffed the candle and threw it and the lighter aside as the process continued.

"It's working," Stefan said in a hushed voice next to her.

Before long, Cami was no longer seen and Esther Mikaelson was back in her human body once again. Everyone let out deep sighs of relief.

It was over.

Esther was dead.

Hope was safe.

Caroline stopped the recording and ran to Stefan's arms who held her tight. They were lucky, but Marcel and Cami weren't. She buried her face in Stefan's chest needing the comfort. She sought comfort in Stefan and wanted to offer it to Klaus.

Klaus knelt near his mother's body. He touched her new features, amazed at the magic she possessed and how close she came to killing them all. Elijah crouched down next to him as well. Seeing her as she was brought all of their long buried emotions to the surface for both brothers.

"I don't know if I can ever get rid of the shame she put in me," Klaus admitted softly to Elijah.

Elijah put his hand on his brother's shoulder, seeing the emotion in his eyes. "She and Mikael started this, Klaus. We're going to finish it. You have an opportunity with Hope, an opportunity to become a new man in the face of everything Mother and Father said. That room was filled with people who were willing to give their lives to save your baby. Think about that."

He stood up and went to Hayley, picking her up to carry her home to her baby. Elijah also sent the wolves home and thanked them for their service.

Caroline went to her knees near Klaus and held him. Stefan laid a hand on Klaus' shoulder and left them.

Klaus lost a son, but gained a daughter. It was a terrible trade as he wanted them both.

Caroline was at a loss for words to comfort him. He killed his mother who wanted more than anything for him to suffer and die. Caroline just whispered that she was there and Hope was ok, over and over softly to him until he composed himself.

Finally, he stood up and she stood with him. He took the white oak stake and returned it back to his belt. He took Esther's body and carried it back to the destroyed building, leaving it on top of the materials. He used Elijah's discarded lighter and set her clothing on fire. It moved quickly and soon she was covered in flames.

He took Caroline's hand in his when his task was over and they started the walk back to his home, his family.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

He stopped so he could look at her. Tracks of her tears were seen on her otherwise dirty face.

"You saved her life," he whispered with such gratitude it had the tears reforming in her eyes. She nodded, unable to speak. She tugged on his hand to get him going again.

They slowly made their way back to the home. While he wanted to see that his baby was ok, he needed the time to decompress. He held his hand in hers and remembered when she told him everything would be alright. He squeezed and she squeezed back.

Rebekah threw herself into Klaus' arms when he stepped inside and he hugged her back. This was a new start for them as well. Rebekah even gave Caroline a quick hug, caught up in the moment.

Hayley was sitting on the couch, cooing to Hope. Klaus reached for her and his baby was in his arms for the first time since she was born. Every other time that day someone else was holding her except for the second where he passed her from Caroline to Rebekah. He sat back in the seat. He carefully supported her head and she stared up at him.

Gradually everyone left them alone together. Caroline took a shower, watching the water turn black and then clear. She was desperate for a blood bag, but it would have to wait as they'd used them all. The hot water helped relieve the pressure. The adrenaline left her body and she was left cold and emotionless. She was drained and exhausted. She put on her pajamas and brushed out her hair. She wasn't going to stay awake to dry it.

She flicked off the light and as she turned for bed she heard a soft tap on her door. She pulled it open and he was there.

She held the door open and he stepped inside. She climbed into the bed and he used the shower to get rid of the last remnants of the day. Her head laid on the pillow as she waited for him to return. He shut off the bathroom light and climbed in next to her. Each laid on their sides facing the other. He reached for her hand to keep them linked.

They stayed silent as they looked at each other. Eventually, her eyes began to flicker closed, exhaustion catching up with her. She tried to fight it, but she gave in.

As soon as she was asleep, he whispered, "Thank you," and fell asleep himself where the nightmares couldn't catch him. Not while he was with her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ding dong the witch is dead.

Please tell me what you thought! Reviews have been slow going and it would mean a lot to me.

There will be one final chapter to wrap everything up.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

Caroline woke up slowly. Bright sunshine had her squinting. The actions of the night before seemed like a dream, but it was real. No more Esther on a quest to kill an innocent child. She sighed with pleasure. It felt good to contribute to something so important. Her task was over though.

Arms came up to run up and down her back. Once again, she woke up on top of Klaus. She must have made a movement to let him know she was awake.

She rolled over and off him. She didn't say a word as she went to the bathroom, taking her bag in with her. When she came out fully dressed, he was propped up against the headboard.

"Have you been making decisions?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"There are no decisions to be made," she said as she stuffed away the things of hers strewn around the room. It wasn't her room in Klaus' home. She was a guest who had a place where she belonged. She kept her clothes simple for traveling, pink shorts and white top. Since she slept with wet hair, it went insane overnight and she pulled it back into a messy bun. She had to be comfortable for the long drive back.

As he watched her, feeling uneasy as she worked, he knew she was going to go back to Whitmore. It was always her plan and he wasn't sure what he could do to stop her. The panic began to creep in. She was his safe place, his security, and she was leaving.

She left the bag at the end of the bed, pointedly not looking at him, and made her way down to the kitchen, praying someone restocked their blood supply. She was in luck as soon as she entered the room and saw Stefan sipping on one. They shared a smile and sat quietly as they each fed.

Eventually she told him about what he missed the night before, including how she had to drink from him. She didn't go into any detail about her injuries. She also forwarded him the video of Cami's body turning into Esther's so he could show it to Rebekah and Hayley.

"I'm going back today. Classes start in about a month. I've been working to get my reading lists early to get started," she said primly.

He gave her a skeptical look, but nodded.

"I haven't been back in New Orleans in a long time and I'm going to stick around a few days," Stefan revealed.

She rose and gave him a hug after she threw the empty bag away. "It better not be for too long. I'll miss you. I love you, best friend. Thanks for coming for me."

"You sure know how to pick 'em. I love you too, Forbes. Drive carefully," he said into her hair. She was running away, but he knew better than anyone that she'd turn around when she was ready.

"Keep an eye on him?" she asked, not being able to resist, from the doorway.

He nodded and she left the room.

As she wandered the rooms downstairs, looking to see if Elijah, Cassie, or Rebekah were around to say goodbye to, she stumbled upon Hayley and Hope in the study. Hayley was rocking Hope who was quiet.

"Sorry," Caroline said softly as she moved to close the door.

"No, wait," Hayley called out awkwardly. "Do you want to hold her?"

She couldn't resist getting one last look at the child she did so much for, one last look at Klaus' child. She took Hope into her arms. The sleeping baby looked at peace, oblivious to everything dangerous that had gone on around her. That's what they all worked hard to achieve.

"She's really beautiful, Hayley," she said.

"I didn't get to say it last night, but thank you, Caroline. Thank you for saving Hope's life and even my own." Hayley was sincere. Rather than looking at Caroline with jealousy, she saw what others did and how selfless she was to protect those who deserved it and even those who didn't. Hayley didn't like admitting it, but she'd like to be a woman like that as well.

Caroline was stunned and tried to cover it up by stroking Hope's adorable features.

"You're not trying to become my friend or anything, are you? I can tell you I already have plenty of those and I don't have any openings."

Hayley bit back a laugh. She couldn't remember the last time she could laugh about something. "No. I promise we will never be best friends or possibly friends at all, but I'd accept it if we're no longer enemies."

"I might be able to manage that, just take care of her. Give her all the love and affection Klaus never had," she said, handing the baby back over after pressing a kiss to her forehead, loving the new baby smell. It was hard letting the warm bundle go.

Leaving the room, she returned to the bedroom she had been using after managing to find the two other Mikaelsons and Cassie. She told Elijah about drinking some of his blood, not as delicious as Klaus' she crankily noted to herself. He thanked her for her help and told her he hoped to see her again. The conversation with Rebekah was quick, a hello and goodbye. Cassie was sad to see her go, but she did get a warm hug and passed along her phone number for her to keep in touch. Elijah's witch friends were expected later that day so Cassie would finally have some permanent housing and mentors since she was more powerful after Esther's passing. No one wanted another Davina situation brewing.

Lugging her bag down the stairs, she saw he was waiting for her at the bottom.

He didn't say a word, but held the door open as she passed. He walked her to her car and they stood outside it awkwardly.

"You told me once I needed to be honest with the people I care about." He paused. "I care about you."

"Klaus," she started, but he wouldn't let her continue, holding up a hand. He had something he wanted to say to her.

"I want you to stay, Caroline. I know it's selfish of me, but I'm a selfish man. I want to see you every day, be in your company, to spend time with you. I'm a better man with you than without you."

He was pulling on all of her heartstrings, looking at her with complete honesty in his eyes, but her head was calling her away. She had things to do. She also wanted to get back to herself. In the past week she killed Davina and was involved in deaths of his parents and brother. She needed space to reclaim the person she was and the person she wanted to be.

"I'm not a prize for good behavior," she said, looking down. The other half he was missing. How would he make her a better person? He opened her eyes to the bigger world, but could she accept herself in a bigger world? Her heart reminded her he put her first when no one else did. She got chills thinking about it, but was that enough? She couldn't figure it out in one day.

"When will I see you again?" he asked quietly when he saw she wasn't going to stay after all. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to tell her despite his heart desperately wanting to protect itself by lashing out.

"I don't know, Klaus. I came here for Hope and I have to get back to school, see my mom, see Elena, and my friends back there."

She couldn't look him in the eye. He was too much. She didn't know if he'd actually changed into someone she could be with or she just wished for it to be so and was blind. She couldn't risk her heart. He could break it into a million pieces she could never put back together.

"Thank you for your help," he said, but his tone was emotionless. He should be used to her rejection, it's what she relied on with him, but it stung. He'd come to rely on her and she was leaving him.

"Don't be like that," she pleaded, looking at him and noticing the lack of warmth in his eyes. She already missed him and his shell was right in front of her. "I have things I need to do and so do you."

"Take care of yourself, Caroline," he said with the same lack of warmth. It hurt. He was pulling back his affection when he never had before. This rejection after all the others might have been one too many for him to bear.

"Goodbye, Klaus." She turned away and got into her car quickly, not wanting him to see her cry. She turned the key and left a blurry New Orleans in her rearview mirror.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Three years later…_

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I was already on my way."

She hadn't seen him since leaving New Orleans. She couldn't resist sending a graduation announcement though. She smiled at their familiar banter.

It was Caroline's college graduation this time. Mystic Falls still didn't have magic so she couldn't go home, but Whitmore had been her refuge for the past few years. Things were quiet, normal. She spent time with her mom and Elena. She made new friends. Alaric, Jeremy, Enzo, Luke, and Liv were still around.

The drama department would never be the same without her, her professors told her with glowing recommendations.

They hadn't kept in touch directly, especially to start after their cold departure, but each were using Stefan for information. Stefan remained in New Orleans. It offered a lot of things Mystic Falls didn't, including Rebekah. She'd softened with Hope's presence in her life. Her relationship with Klaus was as good as it had been since they were human. Stefan told Caroline how it was good to be supernatural in New Orleans, despite the humidity doing terrible things to his hair he joked. It was rough to start after the death of the wolves and Marcel, but all species were interacting well. Stefan still occasionally came to see Caroline, Elena, and Jeremy. She cherished those visits and his stories of what Klaus had been up to.

Caroline knew Klaus was there at the ceremony. She knew he wouldn't ignore the reminder and the chance to see her at her request. She felt it in her bones as soon as the ceremony started. He would always find her and he did. That constant knowledge in the back of her head had her reaching for more, doing more. It was that confidence and belief in her, even from afar, that was making her a better person, something she'd been concerned about in regards to him.

Approaching her after the ceremony like he'd done 4 years prior, Klaus stood before her in a beautiful suit, another reminder. His hair was longer and he looked well, gorgeous really. Her eyes roamed up and down his body. He was eyeing her as well. She was as beautiful as always. Her hair was a little longer. He didn't notice any other changes he'd have to capture in oil.

Their eyes met and it was a profound moment. He gave her The Look. Nothing changed between them except a little more experience. She continued with her mostly-human plans. He worked on rebuilding the city and raising his daughter.

"I don't have a gift for you, but I brought someone with me."

Little fingers clutched Klaus' leg from behind. Hope was shyly hiding from Caroline. Of course he told her stories about the beautiful queen who saved her life. She'd seen the pictures her dad painted of her all over the house and heard about how clever and brave she was.

He put his hand behind him on the top of Hope's head, looking at her after sharing a smile with Caroline. "Do you want to say hi, Hope? This is my friend Caroline."

Caroline crouched down as best she could in her blue dress.

"Hi Hope. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You're such a big girl now. Can I see?"

Hope peeked her head out from behind Klaus' leg and smiled.

Caroline was struck by how much she'd grown. She had Hayley's brown hair and Klaus' blue eyes, but when she grinned, she had those two dimples she loved so much. Her heart lurched in her chest. That was all Klaus. She looked up and met Klaus' eyes with her own. He'd done well.

"Wow. So big. I love your dress."

Hope kept smiling at her and Klaus was able to get her to stand in front of him, but she clung to his hand, twisting a little side to side to show off her fancy dress.

Laughing, seeing a little of Klaus in her attitude, Caroline stood after giving her an approving smile.

"Did you get dressed up to see me? Thank you so much. This is the best gift ever."

Klaus was carefully watching the interaction. Of course, Caroline won Hope over immediately. No one was immune, especially him. How he missed her.

"She's really beautiful, Klaus. Those dimples though? You're going to run into trouble when she's a teenager. She'll be a heartbreaker like her dad."

He rolled his eyes and she smiled seeing someone else do it to her. He wasn't the heartbreaker. Caroline was.

"I've settled down, Caroline. I'm just waiting on someone."

The solemn reminder warmed her from the inside, but she still wasn't ready. He was a forever kind of guy. She wanted to live life on her own for a while. She still had plans for herself.

"Not yet," she whispered, looking down. He'd take it. After the way they parted, the separation hurt them both. Seeing her again and hearing her say 'not now' versus 'not ever' gave him optimism. He'd never give up on her, but maybe it wouldn't take as long as he feared.

"I'll wait a century. However long it takes. I told you that."

She nodded and sniffed her tears away, not wanting to frighten Hope that something was wrong.

"Can we get a picture together?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

He did the honors, holding out his arm as they huddled together, and agreed to send it to her. He would cherish it forever and so would she.

"Do you two have plans? What do you say we go out and get some pizza?" she offered, not ready to say goodbye just yet.

Hope was already excited.

"And ice cream?"

Caroline laughed. "We can ask your dad about ice cream, too. I like your ideas though, Hope. You're obviously a very smart girl."

As they turned to walk towards the parking lot they had to cross a road. That's when she felt a little hand her grab her own. Obviously, it had been drilled into Hope to look both ways and hold someone's hand. Neither she nor Klaus made a big deal of it, but it touched her. The three of them were connected. Klaus wasn't surprised. Hope was open and affectionate. She also loved hearing stories about Caroline that he and even Stefan told her. She was at the age where everything had to get repeated, so she heard about Caroline all the time.

They walked out to his car and had pizza at the same place Klaus took her so long ago. Hope got over her shyness after spending more time with Caroline and started to talk up a storm. She told her she wanted to be a fox when she grew up, which made Caroline laugh.

As darkness fell, Hope fell asleep as Caroline finished her wine. Klaus carried Hope out to the car and put her in the booster seat. They were silent as they drove back to where Caroline's car was. Her things were in an apartment she was sharing with Elena for the summer. Caroline would be moving across the country to start a job and Elena would be starting medical school.

She got out of the car and Klaus came around to meet her on the other side. Frogs and crickets were making noise in the warm Virginia night. It was cloudless and perfect.

"I haven't mentioned it yet, but I'm very proud of you, Caroline. Congratulations, sweetheart." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, again like that day. Why did it mean so much coming from him? She sighed.

She could drown in his eyes.

"I'm proud of you too, Klaus. She's a great girl."

She could see the recognition light him up, the acknowledgement that the changes he made were showing. Her mother and all her friends had come to her graduation to tell her how proud of her they were. He didn't have that.

He wasn't like his parents at all. He wasn't perfect, but she didn't want him to be she'd acknowledged when she let herself think about him. She wasn't perfect. She didn't want all of him to change. She just hoped for enough to make his life reasonable.

He was just a little awkward with Hope at the restaurant. It was obvious he was figuring things out as he went, which made Caroline smile, but it was also clear to Caroline that they spent a lot of time together. There was no hesitation of him reaching for her and vice versa. He wasn't an absent father.

"Come here," he opened his arms and she rushed into his embrace, squeezing him as tightly as he did to her. "I missed you," he said into her neck.

She turned her head and they kissed. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his went around her waist. He could taste her tears as he tried express himself without words. It was romantic and sweet with just a hint of the electric chemistry always present between them.

She stepped back and swiped away at her face.

"Thank you for coming today. It's not forever, but…goodbye, Klaus."

Turning around, she walked away from him, started her car, and drove away. It broke her heart all over again, but it's what she wanted, right? She had more things she wanted to do, more human dreams to chase down, but she was getting there.

Klaus watched her go. She brightened everything around her and seeing her with Hope was a dream come true, but the dream was just a dream. He had to keep trying to be a good father to Hope and keep his city peaceful for Hope and for himself. These were good years. He just prayed she would come back to him, because something was missing without her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Two years later…._

Klaus was disturbed from his painting by a knock on the front door. Frustrated, he swung it open sharply, ready to tear into whoever was on the other side.

Caroline was standing there, bags dropped at her feet. She looked like a mess, face splotchy from crying, windblown hair coming loose from a ponytail. She was never more beautiful, he thought.

"Are you ok? What's the matter, Caroline?"

He looked around behind her but saw nothing. He reached for her, but she kept him at arm's length.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, of course," he said simply.

"No, I'm being serious. Do you really love me?" She thought he answered too quickly and wasn't actually listening to what she was saying.

"Yes, of course I really love you," he said again.

No hesitation.

She had a tense look on her face while she was waiting for him to speak, but as soon as he did a bright smile broke through whatever anxieties and worries she had. It gave him he freedom to keep going.

"Yes, I love you, Caroline Forbes, with all my heart and all of my soul. I'm in love with you."

He put his hands on both sides of her face.

He'd loved her for years. He was just waiting until she could love him as much in return. He was convinced she did, but her denial and fears were keeping her away…until now. No more delays. No more excuses. She was there and he was never letting her go.

The tears began to form in her eyes.

Since her graduation they kept in touch through phone calls and texts. It started off sporadically, but it grew. It was there, the connection neither would sever. He sent her emails with job opportunities in far off places, even though she would be further from him. She would call him when she saw a beautiful piece of art that moved her. They spent hours on the phone with him unexpectedly making her laugh and with her exasperating him with all of her planning and control. They were honest and open with each other on everything except their feelings for one another. Each didn't know the other deleted thousands of messages before they could be sent.

She'd been miserable in San Francisco. She loved the city and she made friends, but staying away from him and the life she could have with him hurt. She wanted to stop hurting. She loved him. She knew she loved him.

She jumped on a plane, struck by having to know the truth immediately, but the ride from the airport was terrible. What if he really didn't love her? What if he'd moved on? What if she waited too long? What if she didn't wait long enough? No. She made another choice and she was ready to follow through, no matter what it took. She was his strength and he didn't know it, but he was hers.

Now, she was ready. She was ready give and receive love. Forever.

She reached for his hands on her face, circling his wrists.

"I love you, too. I've been running away from it for a long time, but I'm ready. I missed you so much. I told you I was your strength, but you're my strength too, Klaus. When I'm with you I feel alive and whole and loved."

She had never seen before the look in his eyes that she did in that moment and it broke her heart that she waited as long as she did to come to her realization, but it got them to that point and it was worth it. The awe and wonder in his expression had her tearing up all over again.

With that, he reached for her and wrapped an arm around her waist and tucked another into her hair. She was crying into his shirt, but she never felt better. The final piece shifted into place. No second thoughts. No more lost time. She was in love with the man who loved her. This was forever.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," he whispered. His dream was coming true. This was a moment to celebrate with champagne and fireworks, not tears.

"I'm crying for you," she joked with a sniffle, sweet relief overwhelming her. "I'm going to fight with you, break your rules, basically drive you crazy for eternity, and wake up on top of you every morning for some odd reason."

"It's not odd at all. Your heart and mine wanted to be as close as possible." She sighed at the romantic image of their hearts coming together. "As long as you love me and are with me, I'll look forward to it all."

She smiled into his neck and then kissed him with all the love in her heart, exploding with happiness.

"Say it again," he implored her. She had a feeling she'd be saying it a lot and it felt good.

"I love you. This is forever, Klaus. This is our 'one day.' You're my last love."

"As you are mine, sweetheart."

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This was a long journey, but I'm really happy with how it came out even with all the fluff that would not be denied in the end. (My friend's son told me he wanted to be a fox when he grew up. Real life inspiration there.)

Thank you to everyone who hung around for the ride.

Please let me know what you thought, even if you find this story months or years (?) after I posted it. It's all I ask in return for sharing this story, some acknowledgment of what you thought.


End file.
